Biegu ku przyszłości
by whoshotthemoon
Summary: Opowieśc o Hermionie i Draco po ukończeniu Hogwartu.../ by XYZ, ja tylko tutaj wrzucam.
1. Chapter 1

Lipcowe słońce przygrzewało przez uchylone okna dyżurki lekarskiej w szpitalu św. Munga, gdzie nad stosem badań i raportów, w nasadzonych na nosie okularach, nisko nachylona siedziała młoda pani doktor. Kobieta z westchnieniem przerzucała kolejne stosy kartek starając się zebrać wszystko w całość i skończyć pisanie raportu z dyżuru.  
\- Ejj ślicznotko, a czy ty przez przypadek nie skończyłaś już pracy?- zapytała starsza, przysadzista pielęgniarka wchodząc do dyżurki.  
\- Och to by Martho.- odciągnięta od swojej pracy dziewczyna nieprzytomnie zerknęła w kierunku drzwi.- Muszę to skończyć.- powiedziała wracając do swojego zajęcia. Pielęgniarka westchnęła ciężko, po czym podeszła do biurka zagradzając lekarce dostęp do papierów.  
\- Hermiono, nic nie musisz.- powiedziała z dobrodusznym uśmiechem, ukochanej cioci.- I tak robisz więcej niż trzeba, dawno powinnaś być już w domu.  
\- Trzeba jeszcze dodać pustym domu.- powiedziała z goryczą Hermiona.- Już chyba wolę zostać tutaj.  
\- Ojj no dzisiaj pan premier chyba będzie na ciebie czekał, w końcu to twój wielki dzień.- powiedziała z entuzjazmem- O której masz wizytę w tym mugolskim dziekanacie?  
\- Dziekanat!- krzyknęła, zrywając się z miejsca.- Na śmierć zapomniałam, Martho.- jęknęła, w pośpiechu ściągając swój biały kitel.  
\- Oj dziecko, dziecko..- westchnęła pielęgniarka.- Kiedy ty ostatnim razem tak naprawdę wypoczęłaś co?- zapytała z troską.  
\- Nie mam na to czasu, przecież wiesz. Praca, nauka, dom i jeszcze przygotowania do ślubu. A wszystko na mojej głowie bo Ron jest zbyt zajęty, żeby pamiętać o takich drobiazgach jak na przykład nasz ślub.- mówiła, miotając się i starając w pośpiechu zrobić makijaż.  
\- Zobaczysz, wszystko ułoży się kiedy będzie już po wszystkim, a wy będziecie małżeństwem.- pocieszyła ją kobieta.  
\- Mam nadzieję, bo jeśli nie to oznacza to, że dobrowolnie dam się zamknąć w złotej klatce.- mruknęła.  
\- Och dzieci, dzieci.- pielęgniarka pokręciła głową.- Tak mało jeszcze wiecie o życiu.. Musicie ze sobą porozmawiać. Tylko bez złości Hermiono, pamiętaj. Myślę, że najlepsza okazja pojawi się na waszym wyjeździe…- podpowiedziała, a Hermionie aż serce podskoczyło z radości. Już za niecałe dwa tygodnie wyjeżdżają na Hawaje. We dwoje, tylko Ron i ona. Cieszyła się na ten wyjazd jak dziecko. W końcu będzie mogła wyjechać i odpocząć od szkoły, od pracy, od posady kury domowej, od spraw ministerstwa, którymi tak bardzo przejmuje się Ron…  
\- Taaaak.- powiedziała rozmarzona.- To już za dziesięć dni.- po czym jakby wracając na ziemię dodała.- Ale na razie czeka na mnie dziekan. Trzymaj kciuki!- krzyknęła będąc już na korytarzu, Martha uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Bardzo lubiła Hermionę, dziewczyna była jedyna w swoim rodzaju, ale życie jej nie rozpieszczało. Mimo, że była zdolna i niezwykle uparta, przez co w przeciągu ledwie kilku lat stała się najlepszym magomedykiem w kraju, miała wysoko ustawionego narzeczonego z którym planowała wielkie wesele, miała pieniądze i szacunek.. a jednak nie była do końca szczęśliwa. Starsza kobieta widziała to w jej oczach, mimo że dziewczyna nigdy nie wspominała o swoich kłopotach. W jej oczach tak często czaił się smutek, a młodzieńczy blask zgasł, teraz piękne czekoladowe oczy spoglądały na świat z nienaturalną wręcz dojrzałością… Marta pokręciła głową…  
\- Biegnąc ku przyszłości, zapomniałaś kim tak naprawdę jesteś..- szepnęła. Hermiona jednak już jej nie słyszała.  
Pędziła właśnie wyludnionymi o tej porze ulicami Londynu w żółtej taksówce. To dziś dowie się czy obroniła mugolski dypolom medyczny i czy skończyła studia. Czekała na ten dzień, tak bardzo chciała ukończyć studia medyczne i w końcu poczuć się prawdziwym lekarzem. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na wspomnienie swoich młodzieńczych marzeń o projektowaniu, taaak w Hogwarcie miała nadzieję, że właśnie to będzie robiła w życiu, jednak szybko okazało się, że młodociane marzenia zginęły przykryte dorosłością. Wybrała medycynę, ale nie byłaby Hermioną Granger, gdyby nie rzuciła się na głęboką wodę. Postanowiła, że poza studiami magicznymi rozpocznie też naukę na mugolskim uniwersytecie medycznym. Ron ucieszył się, kiedy powiedziała mu o swoich planach, nigdy bowiem nie popierał jej pomysłu o projektowaniu. Uważał, że to dziecinne i nie przyszłościowe, a przecież żona wysokiej rangi polityka musi być osobą poważną.. Dla niego porzuciła projektowanie, grube zeszyty z jej kreacjami leżały teraz gdzieś głęboko na dnie szafy, a ona postawiła na medycynę, którą lubiła to fakt, ale nigdy nie pokocha. A to wszystko dla niego.. Tak Ron, wszystko i wszystkich dopasowywał zawsze do siebie. Nawet ją i jej uczucie. Początki były cudowne, wspólne mieszkanie w centrum Londynu, długie spędzane razem na rozmowach wieczory, a po nich jeszcze dłuższe noce… Aż w końcu przyszedł awans, a jej ukochany coraz mnie czasu spędzał w domu. Coraz mniej ze sobą rozmawiali, aż w końcu zaczęła odnosić wrażenie, że stała się dla narzeczonego jedynie formą wystroju ich mieszkania.. Najgorsze było to, że na każdą próbę rozmowy Ron reagował tak gwałtownie, że zwykle kończyło się to kłótnią.. „Ehh nikt nie powiedział, że dorosłość będzie łatwa"- szepnęła w duchu, kiedy analizując swoje życie przyglądała się mijanym budynkom…  
Taksówka zatrzymała się przed wielkim gmachem Uniersyty Of London Medical Academy. Zapłaciła należność za podróż i poprawiając sięgającą do kolan ciemnoszarą sukienkę ruszyła schodami w górę, znów biegła w kierunku przyszłości, jak na złość nie takiej o jakiej marzyła.  
Stając przed dwuskrzydłowymi dębowymi drzwiami dziekana uniwersytetu pozwoliła sobie na zaczerpnięcie głębokiego oddechu. Już po chwili naciskała klamkę. Zaanonsowana wcześniej przez sekretarkę nie musiała już pukać, dziekan oraz promotor jej pracy już czekali.  
\- Witam.- Szepnęła cicho, nieśmiało przechodząc przez próg.  
\- Och, panna Granger. Czekaliśmy na panią.- powiedział jeden z mężczyzn z dobrodusznym uśmiechem  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie..- zaczęła  
\- Ależ skąd, jest pani jak zwykle na czas. Proszę usiąść.- gestem dłoni dziekan zaprosił ją do zajęcia miejsca na krześle ustawionym na przeciwko biurka. Hermiona skorzystała z zaproszenia.  
\- Taaaak.- zaczął promotor- Na początku, zacznijmy od tego, że jest nam strasznie przykro..- na te słowa kobiecie krew odpłynęła z twarzy, czyżby nie zdała?  
\- Że nasza uczelnia traci tak znakomitego ucznia.- dokończył z uśmiechem na twarzy dziekan, wchodząc w słowo jej promotora.  
\- Czyli zdałam?- siliła się na spokój.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, co do tego nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości. Ocena celująca i wyróżnienie Akademii za osiągnięcia w nauce.  
\- Za takim dyplomem- ponownie zaczął promotor- może sęe pani ubiegać o posadę w najlepszych szpitalach tego i nie tylko tego kraju.- uśmiech zawitał na jej twarzy, a więc Hermiona Granger przynajmniej względem nauki pozostała tą samą dziewczyną co w Hogwarcie.  
\- Chyba, że ma pani inne aspiracje- zaczął dziekan.- Bo w takim wypadku nasza uczelnia jest w stanie z miejsca, a właściwie od października, ale to w sumie to samo, powierzyć stanowisko profesorskie. – trudno było nie wychwycić nutki nadziei w jego głosie, kiedy składał propozycję.  
\- Kuszące.- zaczęła, zastanawiając się jak ubrać w słowa swoją odmowę- Jednak obawiam się, że nie spełniłabym się na takim stanowisku. Moim powołaniem jest leczyć a nie uczyć.- powiedziała delikatnie, starając się, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał jakby głęboko żałowała, że musi odmówić.  
\- Cóż, kłamstwem byłoby, gdybyśmy powiedzieli, że się tego nie spodziewaliśmy.- powiedział promotor, uśmiechając się do niej.  
\- Cóż, w takim razie pozostaje mi jedno.- zaczął dziekan, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Promotor i Hermiona poszli za jego przykładem, już w następnej chwili profesorzy wręczyli jej obity w drogą skórę dypolom lekarski. Była teraz panią doktor, z prawdziwego zdarzenia..  
\- Panno Granger, pragnę serdecznie powitać panią w zacnym lekarskim gronie. Proszę iść teraz uczcić swój sukces, bo od jutra zaczyna pani ratować ludzkie życie.- powiedział promotor żegnając swoją najlepszą uczennicę.  
Wyszła na słoneczną ulicę w dłoni dzierżąc swój klucz do przyszłości. Uśmiechnięta rozejrzała się wokoło. Jeśli Marta miała rację, to i Ron pamiętał o jej wielkim dniu. Postanowiła, że w drodze do domu zrobi małe zakupy. Szampan, truskawki i wiele innych afrodyzjaków, w końcu musi uczcić dyplom..  
Nie zdziwiła się, że po wejściu do mieszkania nikogo tam nie zastała. Ron nie byłby sobą, żeby czekać cały dzień. Na pewno wróci wcześniej.. Uradowana zabrała się za przyrządzanie kolacji. Lekkiej a zarazem wykwintnej. Kiedy dochodziła ósma wieczorem, na stole czekały już talerze z piersią z serem brie, purre marchewkowym i ruccolą z sosem vinegret. Schłodzony szampan czekał na otwarcie, a dyplom leżał na widocznym miejscu. Sama Hermiona przebrana w niezwykle sexowną małą czarną co chwila zerkała w stronę drzwi, za którymi zaraz spodziewała się zobaczyć narzeczonego.  
Czas jednak minął, z ósmej zrobiła się dziewiąta, z dziewiątej w pół do dziesiątej.. Nagle do okna zastukała sowa. Dziewczyna zrezygnowana poszła otworzyć ptakowi, a ten podając jej kopertę natychmiast odleciał. Dziewczyna rozerwała kopertę i przeczyła kilka słów naskrobanych ręką Rona..

„Hermiono!  
Nie czekaj na mnie dzisiaj! Mamy problem w ministerstwie. Beze mnie sobie nie poradzą. Pewnie wrócę nad ranem, więc spotkamy się dopiero jak wrócisz z dyżuru.  
Ron"

Łzy zaczęły spływać z jej policzków rozmazując misterny makijaż. Zapomniał. Znowu postawił pracę ponad nią.. Rozszlochała się na dobre. Chwytając butelkę czerwonego wina, pociągnęła spory łyk, nie kłopocząc się nawet nalewaniem trunku do kieliszka. Skrzywiła się, wino było wytrawne, bo takie lubił Ron…  
\- Gratuluję Hermiono.- szepnęła cicho, odstawiając butelkę na stole, gdzie właśnie zniszczyła się jej uroczysta kolacja, z resztą nie pierwszy już raz… Ruszyła w kierunku sypialni, gdzie jeszcze długie godziny, poduszki tłumiły płacz żalu…  
CDN…


	2. Chapter 2

Ranek przyszedł zbyt szybko. Kiedy o 5.30 zadzwonił jej budzik, jedyne na co miała ochotę to dalej spać. Wiedziała jednak, że czekają na nią obowiązki a przede wszystkim pacjenci. Z głośnym westchnieniem otworzyła oczy, łóżko obok niej ciągle było puste. Ron jeszcze nie wrócił… Dawno przestała go już pytać co takiego poważnego mogło dziać się w Departamencie Sportu, że musiał spędzać w Ministerstwie całe noce…  
Nie pozwalając sobie na kolejne łzy, ruszyła pod prysznic po drodze zabierając ze sobą świeżą bieliznę i lekką kwiecistą sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach. Ciepła woda nieco ją otrzeźwiła, a przede wszystkim zmyła smutek poprzedniego wieczoru. Kiedy po niecałych dwudziestu minutach opuszczała toaletę ubrana, pomalowana i gotowa do nowego dnia i kolejnych wyzwań, nie przypominała już tej słabej kobiety, która zasypiała w jej łóżku ledwie kilka godzin temu. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i jednym zwinnym ruchem zaścieliła łóżko. Teraz czas na pokój. Nietknięta kolacja wylądowała w koszu, a umyte naczynia same wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Mieszkanie lśniło czystością, mogła już więc spokojnie iść do pracy. Mimo, że mogła skorzystać z teleportacji, wolała się przejść. Do szpitala miała niecałe pół godziny spacerkiem… Zanim wyszła, schowała jeszcze do torby swój dyplom, aby móc pochwalić się nim w pracy…  
Lubiła Londyn o tej porze. Większość ludzi ruszała się już do pracy. Na ulicach trwał zwykły wyścig szczurów, ludzi goniących za swoim szczęściem, szukających radości w zwykłym szarym dniu. Bezimienne masy ludzkie przetaczały się koło niej. A ona obserwowała. Ubranych w garnitury maklerów, ich sekretarki w eleganckich kostiumach, gazeciarzy przekrzykujących się na rogach, sklepikarzy, którzy wykładali towar, piekarzy umazanych mąką, rozwożących swoje wypieki do piekarń.. Każdy z tych mijanych, zwykłych ludzi miał zapewne swoje marzenia, pewnie wielu z nich musiało z nich zrezygnować, podobnie jak zrezygnowała z nich ona. Na rzecz czego? Związku w którym stała się niemalże przedmiotem…  
Nie tak miało wyglądać jej życie. Miało być inne.. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie, kiedy walczyli wspólnie przeciwko Voldemortowi, wiedziała że kiedyś będzie szczęśliwa. A teraz, czy tak właśnie wygląda szczęście? Wieczna gonitwa za jutrem… Jeżeli tak, to ona już nie chciała być dorosłą. Chciała znów poczuć się dzieckiem. Wrócić do Hogwartu, znów powyzywać się z Malfoyem.. No właśnie Malfoy.. już nawet zapomniała jak bardzo go nienawidziła, chociaż czy to naprawdę była nienawiść? No właśnie. Nic co wtedy wydawało się takie prawdzie, dziś takim nie jest. Może i on byłby inny..  
\- Dość Hermiono! Myślisz o Malfoyu! Źle z tobą!- zrugała sama siebie w myślach, uświadomiwszy sobie jaki tor obrały jej myśli. Prawda była jednak taka, że dość częsta myślała o tamtych latach, tych wszystkich ludziach.. Wiedziała coś praktycznie o każdym z nich..  
Neville uczył Zielarstwa w Hogwarcie, Dean został podróżnikiem i pisze książki, Levander pracuje z Ronem, Parvati została kosmetyczką, Cho ma swoją kawiarnię na południu Anglii, Luna po śmierci ojca została redaktorką naczlną w Żonglerze, Zabini Blais pracował jako model, mijała bilbordy z jego twarzą każdego dnia, Pansy wyszła za mąż za jakiegoś mugolskiego maklera, a niedawno urodziła córkę. „Mały" Colin został aurorem, Goyle jest kucharzem i ma swoją własną restaurację, Ginny jest stylistką i to cholernie dobrą, mimo że rzuciła prace, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, ciągle ustawiają się do niej kolejki sławnych i sławniejszych z prośbą o wystylizowanie wizerunku, Harry pracował w ministerstwie, daleko jednak było mu do postawy życiowej Rona.. niedawno odrzucił nawet propozycję zostania Ministrem Magii, a wszystko dlatego, że wtedy nie miałby wiele czasu dla rodziny. Wiedziała o nich wszystkich tyle rzeczy.. Jedynie Malfoy.. o nim nie wiedziała nic. Słyszała, że po śmierci rodziców podobno się zmienił, jakby ktoś ściągnął z niego czar. Wtedy jednak było to za wcześnie, żeby uwierzyła.. Czy uwierzyłaby dziś? Być może, czas bowiem zamienił ówczesną nienawiść w obojętność do tego człowieka..  
\- A ty co taka zamyślona z samego rana, co?- ktoś zagadnął ją wesoło. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy dotarła na miejsce.  
\- Aaaa to ty Martho.- przywitała się ze swoją ulubioną pielęgniarką, kobieta była sporo starsza od niej, jednak już od pierwszego dnia bardzo ją polubiła. Martha niejednokrotnie dawała jej doskonałe, niemal matczyne rady. Hermiona wiedziała, że w razie jakiegokolwiek problemu zawsze mogła zgłosić sie do niej.- Kobieto, czy ty w ogóle kiedyś sypiasz?- zapytała z uśmiechem, kiedy wchodziły już do szpitala.  
\- No zdarza mi się, ale wiesz starym ludziom już tak wiele snu nie trzeba.- odparła pielęgniarka  
\- Daj spokój ile tym masz lat, żeby nazywać się starą?- fuknęła młoda kobieta.  
\- Na tyle dużo, że spokojnie mogłabym być twoją mamą.- powiedziała z uśmiechem, pieszczotliwie szczypiąc Hermionę w policzek.- A teraz nie zmieniaj mi tu tematu, tylko mów co narzeczony wymyślił na uczczenie dyplomu?- zapytała szczerze zainteresowana. Hermiona skrzywiła się ze smutkiem, jednak Martha była odwrócona do niej tyłem, ubierając swój fartuch więc niczego nie zauważyła.  
\- Hmmm… niech pomyślę.- powiedziała smętnie Hermiona, a Martha na dźwięk jej głosu spojrzała na nią badawczo.- Nadgodziny?- Hermiona dokończyła nieco ironicznie.  
\- Żartujesz!- wysapała zszokowana pielęgniarka.  
\- Ani trochę. Zapomniał i tyle. Całą moją kolacją diabli wzięli, z resztą nie pierwszy raz.- powiedziała smutno.- Ale szkoda gadać. Chodź, bo spóźnimy się na obchód.- zakończyła, zmieniając wyraz twarzy na profesjonalny, po czym nie czekając na przyjaciółkę opuściała gabinet. Martha pokręciła tylko głową zasmucona, ale zaraz ruszyła za panią doktor.  
Dyżur mijał spokojnie, dzięki Marcie wszyscy w szpitalu niemal błyskawicznie dowiedzieli się o dyplomie. Niemało się zdziwiła, kiedy wbiegając do gabinetu zabiegowego zamiast ciężkiego przypadku poparzenia ropą czyrakobulwy, zastała tam niemal połowę szpitala i wielki tort z napisem „GRATULACJE PANI MAGISTER!". Łzy wzruszenia same napłynęły jej do oczu.. A kiedy wszyscy już ją wyściskali i wycałowali, a jej dyplom i wyróżnienie obiegły każde piętro w szpitalu, ona sama mogła zasiąść do raportu. Miała sporo papierkowej roboty do nadrobienia, toteż nawet nie zauważała upływającego czasu.  
Letni wiatr przyjemnie łaskotał ją po twarzy, a jasne promienie rzucały wesołe błyski na porozrzucane na biurku papiery i oświetlając stojący na wyeksponowanej półce dyplom mugolskiej akademii medycznej, który był jej prawdziwą dumą… Zaabsorbowana pracą nie usłyszała kiedy do dyżurki weszła Martha.  
\- Yhym- chrząknęła cicho, jakby anonsując swoje przybycie- Nie chcę przeszkadzać Hermiono, ale masz gościa.- powiedziała delikatnie.  
\- Jeszcze komuś udało ci się powiedzieć o moim dyplomie?- zapytała ze śmiechem nie podnosząc wzroku znad kartek.  
\- NO WŁAŚNIE!- usłyszała znajomy, wesoły głos- A nie uważasz, że komu jak komu, ale MNIE powinnaś powiedzieć sama! I to jako pierwszej!?  
\- Ginny?- Hermiona na widok przyjaciółki uśmiechnęła się serdecznie odrzucając papiery.- Co tu robisz?- zapytała wskazując jej miejsce na przeciwko.  
-To wy sobie pogadajcie, a ja wam skombinuję coś słodkiego.- powiedziała Martha, wycofując się do korytarza.  
\- Dzięki Martho!- krzyknęła za nią Hermiona, w odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie cichy śmiech pielęgniarki.  
\- Noo to co tu robisz?- ponowiła pytanie spoglądając na Ginny i jednocześnie poprawiając okulary.  
\- Och w moim stanie to nie powinno cię dziwić. Przyszliśmy na wizytę.- odpowiedziała Ginny głaszcząc się po mocno zaokrąglonym brzuchu.- A w ogóle od kiedy ty nosisz okulary?  
\- Jestem lekarzem. Wyglądam w nich poważniej!- żachnęła się Hermiona, po czym śmiejąc się dodała- Są tylko do czytania. Lepiej w nich widzę wszystkim wyniki.- Ginny pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem- A propos wyników, to co tam u maluszka?  
\- W porządku. Rośnie, a razem z nim mój brzuch.- odpowiedziała rozpromieniona przyszła mama.- No i właśnie po to przyszłam. Herm, co robisz po dyżurze?  
\- Hmmm.. biorąc pod uwagę, że mam zamiar zabić twojego brata, ale jestem na to za wielkim tchórzem, to chyba nic.- powiedziała gorzko.  
\- Ojoj..- jęknęła Ginny- Co mój zdebilały bart znowu zawalił?- zapytała, z troską przyglądając się Hermionie.  
\- A wiesz nic takiego.. nie wrócił tylko na noc, akurat w dzień kiedy obroniłam dyplom.- powiedziała siląc się na obojętność.  
\- Tak mi przykro.- jęknęła ruda.  
\- Mnie też Ginny, mnie też.. Choć z drugiej strony powinnam być już przyzwyczajona, w końcu to nie pierwszy raz.- powiedziała, nie spoglądając przyszłej szwagierce w oczy.  
\- Zobaczysz, jeszcze się ułoży. Faceci już tak mają, że praca jest dla nich najważniejsza.- Ginny starała się ją jakoś pocieszyć.  
\- Harry jakoś nie.- mruknęła  
\- Wiesz.. od każdej reguły są wyjątki.- Powiedziała Ginny, czym w końcu udało jej się rozśmieszyć przyszłą bratową.- To co? Małe zakupy na poprawę humoru? Co pani magister?  
\- Wygrałaś kusicielu!- warknęła Hermiona, pokazując Ginny język.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie o 17 w tej naszej kafejce na rogu, ok?- zapytała wstając.  
\- Ty tu rządzisz.- mruknęła Hermiona, po czym uśmiechnęła się i dodała- Do zobaczenia grubasie!  
\- Za tego grubasa to strzelę focha! Ja jestem puszysta.- fuknęła, jednak ze śmiechem, więc nie do końca wyszło tak jakby chciała.  
Ginny wyszła, a Hermiona znów została sama. Po chwili wróciła Martha niosąc tacę z ciastkami, a widząc, że Ginny już wyszła, sama zabrała się za pałaszowanie ich wspólnie z Hermioną. Tak minęła reszta dnia i Hermiona nawet się nie obejrzała a już wybiła 15.30. Czas wracać do domu. Ściągnęła fartuch i znów wybierając sposób mugolski ruszyła do domu słoneczną ulicą. Kiedy podeszła do drzwi swojego mieszkania, okazało się, że nie są zamknięte, a więc Ron postanowił jednak zaszczycić ją swoją obecnością… Weszła do środka, z telewizora dochodziły dźwięki jakiegoś mugolskiego meczu, a jej ukochany siedział rozwalony na kanapie.  
\- Oooo cześć kochanie. Fajnie że jesteś.- powitał ją, nawet nie racząc wstać z kanapy.- Padnięty jestem!  
\- A ja wypoczęta!- zironizowała. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowy z nim.  
\- Ejjj wszystko w porządku?- zawołał za nią do sypialni.  
\- Jak najlepszym.- odwarknęła.  
\- Zrobisz coś na obiad?- zapytał, kiedy ponownie pojawiła się przed nim, zmierzając do kuchni, żeby napić się soku.  
\- Nie!  
\- Czyli zjemy na mieście?- zapytał nieco zdziwiony tonem jej odmowy.  
\- Nie!  
\- Ale..- zaczął  
\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam plany na popołudnie. Wychodzę z Ginny na zakupy.- poinformowała go służbowym tonem.  
\- A ja myślałem, że pędzimy ze sobą trochę czasu.- jęknął podchodząc do niej i próbując złapać w talii, jednak zwinnie go ominęła.  
\- Patrz co za rozczarowanie.- warknęła, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.  
\- Hermiono, co się stało? Czym się tak denerwujesz? Chyba nie studiami, co? Przecież będzie dobrze, musi! A propos kiedy dostaniesz wyniki?- zapytał wesoło.  
\- Wczoraj!- warknęła.  
\- Och…- zająknął się- Ojej… nie..nie wie…  
\- NO WŁAŚNIE O TO CHODZI RON, ŻE NIE WIEDZIAŁEŚ! Z resztą nie pierwszy już raz!- krzyknęła, rzucając swoją torbą o ziemię.  
\- Herm, musisz zrozumieć ja pracuję..  
\- Tak, a ja w tym czasie chodzę sobie na solarium! Marne tłumaczenie! Z resztą nie chcę teraz z tobą rozmawiać!- warknęła  
\- Ale chyba będziemy musieli porozmawiać..- zaczął  
\- Tak, na Hawajach, kiedy będziesz przede wszystkim ze mną, a nie z pracą.- powiedziała twardo.  
\- No właśnie Hermiono, Hawaje.. obawiam się, że..- zaczął, a ona wiedząc już co się stanie wybuchnęła..  
\- TYLKO MI NIE MÓW, ŻE NIE MOŻESZ POJECHAĆ!  
\- Obawiam się, że istotnie będziemy musieli to przełożyć. Zrozum, są mistrzostwa młodzików w Qudditchu i Minister wysłał mnie…  
\- WIESZ CO? SPRAWDŹ SOBIE LEPIEJ, CZY 16 WRZEŚNIA NIE MA JAKICHŚ ZAWODÓW W TENISIE STOŁOWYM, ŻEBYŚMY WCZEŚNIEJ MOGLI POINFORMOWAĆ GOŚCI, ŻE ŚLUB SIĘ NIE ODBĘDZIE, BO PAN MŁODY JEST W PRACY!  
\- Ale Hermiono… spróbuj mnie zrozumieć..- zaczął  
\- NIE RON! NIE MAM JUŻ SIŁY ROZUMIEĆ! PO PROSTU NIE MA JUŻ SIŁY WIECZNIE KONKUROWAĆ Z TWOJĄ PRACĄ! JESTEŚ BEZNADZIEJNY! -krzyknęła cała we łzach, po czym łapiąc swoją torebkę wybiegła na zewnątrz, nie zważając na jego nawoływania.  
Już po krótkiej chwili energicznego biegu odrobinę się uspokoiła, jednak zaczerwienione oczy i tak od razu zdradziły ją przed Ginny.  
\- Co się znowu stało?- zapytała, kiedy tylko Hermiona weszła do kawiarni.  
\- Nic, nie ważne.- jęknęła.  
\- Ważne Hermiono, przecież widzę, że płakałaś. Co jest? Co znowu zrobił?- dopytywała.  
\- Och, po prostu odwołał sobie nasz wyjazd, bo są mistrzostwa świata juniorów.- zachlipała.  
\- O Boże co za palant.- szepnęła Ginny, czule gładząc przyjaciółkę po ramieniu.  
\- A ja tak się cieszyłam na ten wyjazd.- szepnęła, wycierając łzy.  
\- Więc jedź!- powiedziała wesoło Ginny.- To, że Ron jest za dużym debilem, nie znaczy, że ty masz cierpieć. Jedź sama. Należy ci się!  
\- Ale..- zaczęła Hermiona, chciała negować pomysł rudej  
\- Nie ma żadnego „ale". Jedziesz i koniec. A teraz rusz tyłek idziemy ci wybrać bikini!- powiedziała łapiąc ją za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy stać mnie na taką usługę pani stylistko.- powiedziała już z uśmiechem, kiedy mijały kolejne witryny, a w ich rękach co rusz pojawiała się jakaś torba.  
\- Powiedzmy, że dla ciebie usługa w ramach gratisu!- Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej, szturchając w ramię, ale zaraz spoważniała- Ale pod jednym warunkiem!- dodała grożąc Hermionie palcem.  
\- Aż się boję.- powiedziała, starając się opędzić od palca przyjaciółki. A kiedy widziała, że nie wygra westchnęła i dodała.- Okey, słucham co to za warunek?  
\- Masz się wyśmienicie bawić na tych Hawajach!- krzyknęła z entuzjazmem  
\- Taaa jasne. Sama. Pełen fun!- mruknęła.  
\- Ojj daj spokój, samotny wyjazd daje wiele możliwości. Poza tym kto ci broni poflirtować, przecież nie musisz wszystkich od razu informować, że za swa miesiące wychodzisz za mąż. Zabaw się! To tylko trzy tygodnie. Twoje ostatnie panieńskie..- powiedziała, a widząc że Hermiona ciągle jest nie przekonana dodała.- To jak? Zgoda, czy mam zacząc wystawiać rachunek?  
\- Zgoda, zgoda!- powiedziała z uśmiechem.- Wyjazd panieński i niech się dzieje wola nieba… a rudy niech tęskni!  
\- Tak!- pisnęła uradowana Ginny- Nareszcie myślisz jak normalny człowiek!  
\- Hahaha, cieszę się! A teraz chodźmy się czegoś napić, bo padam z nóg.  
Znalazły miłą kafejkę, gdzie na rozmowach i planowaniu wyjazdu Hermiony zleciała im reszta wieczoru. Wszystko co dobre szybko się jednak kończy i kiedy minęła 21 Ginny teleportowała się do domu, gdzie pewnie czekał na nią tęskniący Harry. Hermiona westchnęła głęboko, wcale nie miała ochoty wracać do domu.. Wiedziała jednak, że musi. Biorąc głęboki oddech teleportowała się do samego przedpokoju.  
\- Herm, to ty?- zawołał Ron  
\- Nie święty Mikołaj.- warknęła rozgniewana.  
\- Dalej się boczysz?- zapytał.- Obiecuję, że pojedziemy na Hawaje kiedy tylko..- urwał wchodząc do przedpokoju- A co to?- wskazał na jej torby.  
\- Moje ciuchy na wyjazd.- odpowiedziała zimno.  
\- Hermiono, przecież mówiłem ci, że nie możemy jechać.- mówił do jej pleców, bo właśnie wyminęła go w drodze do pokoju. Na dźwięk tych słów odwróciła się jednak gwałtowanie i niemal syknęła..  
\- Nieee Ronaldzie, to TY nie możesz jechać! Ja z wyjazdu nie zrezygnuję! Jadę sama!  
\- Ale..  
\- Nie ma ale, to już postanowione. Wylatuję, za dziesięć dni.- warknęła, po czym zniknęła w sypialni, żeby wypakować swoje torby.  
CDN…


	3. Chapter 3

Kolejne dni mijały spokojnie. Ron obrażony na cały świat niemal nie pojawiał się w domu, a kiedy już to robił ostentacyjnie ignorował Hermionę. Młoda lekarka również rzadko bywała w mieszkaniu, starała się jak mogła, aby przed wyjazdem załatwić jak najwięcej spraw związanych ze ślubem. Suknia, którą projektowała jedna ze wschodzących gwiazdek brytyjskiej mody wymagała ostatnich przymiarek. Jak przystało na wielki ślub i opływające w luksusy wesele, i jej kreacja musiała być zjawiskowa. Zawsze ubierając ją czuła się lekko przytłoczona. Sama zawsze marzyła o skromnej ceremonii, dokładnie takiej jak ta, którą mieli Harry i Ginny. Tylko oni i ich najbliżsi. Ron jednak uparł się, że musi pokazać klasę, postawili więc na wielki szyk. Kreacja, w której miała wystąpić, była długa do samej ziemi. Tak szeroka, że nawet bajkowa księżniczka by się jej nie powstydziła. Ciasno dopasowany gorset, wykończony na kształt serca, z zagłębienia, którego wypuszczone zostały cienkie sznurki, oplatające się wokół jej szyi, dokładnie opinał jej idealne ciało. Długa spódnica lała się białym atłasem pokrytym ręcznie robioną misterną koronką, w którą wszyte zostały setki delikatnie połyskujących diamencików, które zdobiły również wykończenie gorsetu. Tył sukienki zdobiła wielka kokarda, której wstęgi opadały niemal do samej ziemi. Mocno odkryte plecy i ich delikatnie opalona skóra kontrastowały z nieskazitelną bielą,zakryte jedynie cienkim welonem, robionym z tej samej koronki, która pokrywała suknię. Welon sięgał do połowy pleców, aby nie zlewać się z kokardą. Wpięty we włosy delikatnym diademem. Wszystko w tej kreacji było dokładnie przemyślane i zaplanowane. Głównie przez Rona, który wyśmiewając przesądy uparł się, że chce być częścią tworzenia tej sukienki. W końcu to też jego ślub i wszystko ma być idealne, łącznie z panną młodą…

Ostatnia przymiarka przypadła na koniec tygodnia, kilka dni przed wyjazdem Hermiony. A kiedy kobieta zjawiła się w niewielkim salonie wszystko już na nią czekało. Gotowa suknia, buty, rękawiczki i welon. Nie miała dziś wielkiej ochoty na przebieranki, rano znów pokłóciła się z Ronem, który kiedy w końcu przypominał sobie o jej obecności w ich mieszkaniu, nie ustawał w namawianiu jej do zrezygnowania ze swoich planów, tłumacząc, że sama będzie się nudziła, a jeśli poczeka kilka tygodni, po ślubie pojadą na Hawaje razem i już nic ich nie powstrzyma. Była jednak nie ugięta, miała ochotę pojechać, baaa zasłużyła sobie na to, a jeżeli on akurat miał inne plany to już jego sobie, że wyjadą przed ślubem, ponieważ we wrześniu Hermiona chciała przede wszystkim skupić się na pracy. Myślała również, o podjęciu studiów doktoranckich na mugolskim uniwersytecie… A poza tym, po prostu potrzebowała już odpoczynku.

Kiedy jednak pierwszy raz założyła na siebie cały swój strój, wszystkie smutki i cała złość na narzeczonego nagle wyparowały. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę poczuła, że wychodzi za mąż… Stojąc spowita bielą przed ogromnym zwierciadłem nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Zerkała na dojrzałą kobietę, która jeszcze nie tak dawno była nieopierzoną nastolatką z bujną szopą na gł ś jej włosy opadały lekko,delikatnymi falami do połowy pleców, nie były już nawet brązowe, Hermiona rozjaśniła je, żeby zrobić przyjemność Ronowi, kiedy w jednej z rozmów przyznał, że zawsze podobały mu się blondynki. Następnego dnia była u dziś pamięta reakcję ukochanego, kiedy wróciła do domu.. i to co działo się potem też pamiętała. Takiej nocy jak tamta nie dało się zapomnieć…

Kobieta odbijająca się w lustrze uśmiechnęła się delikatnie,a na jej lico wstąpił rozkoszny rumieniec.

\- Podoba się?- zagadnęła Monice, która zaprojektowała suknię

\- Jest boska.- szepnęła Hermiona obracając się wokół własnej osi. – Nie o tym co prawda zawsze marzyłam, ale w tej chwili nie zamieniłabym jej na nic innego.- westchnęła

\- Cieszę się, że mi się udało.- powiedziała uradowana dziewczyna, delikatnie poprawiając kokardę z tyłu sukni.- Zabiera ją pani dziś?- zapytała przyglądając się Hermionie w odbiciu lustrzanym.

\- Obawiam się, że dziś niestety nie dam rady. Muszę jeszcze jechać zatwierdzić tort, a potem mam dyżur.- odpowiedziała ostatni raz przyglądając się odbiciu przyszłej pani Weasley w lustrze.

\- Oczywiście, wszystko zapakuję i odbierze pani, jak przyjdzie czas.- projektantka posłała jej służbowy uśmiech.

Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżką, a Hermiona stała już przed nią w swoich zwykłych ciuchach. Dziękując za wywiązanie się z zadania opuściła małe pomieszczenie. Teraz czas na tort, musi ostatecznie zatwierdzić jego kształt i smak. Miał się tym zając Ron, ale oczywiście znów był zbyt zajęty. Z głośnym westchnienie weszła w jedną z bocznych uliczek skąd mogła już spokojnie teleportować się do oddalonego o kilka ładnych kilometrów mogła pozwolić sobie jednak na zbyt długie marudzenie. Wybrała więc tort wiśniowo czekoladowy, okrągły i z kilkoma warstwami. Na wierzchu miały zostać ustawione magiczne figurki młodej pary, zaś całość przyozdobiona białymi i czerwonymi różami z marcepana. Kiedy już ostatnie rzeczy dotyczące wesela były zapięte na ostatni guzik, mogła spokojnie udać się już do pracy. Dziś postanowiła nie marnować czasu na mugolskie środki komunikacji i teleportowała się bezpośrednio do swojego gabinetu…

O mało nie krzyknęła, kiedy okazało się, że jej gabinet wcale nie był pusty, tak jak spodziewała się go zastać. Na samym środku pokoju stał, przyglądając się z uwagą wszystkim jej dyplomom i wyróżnieniom młody mężczyzna. Na oko w jej wieku, może rok lub dwa starszy, na pewno nie mł ł dość przystojny, miał piękne kasztanowe włosy, które zaczesywał z obu stron do góry tak, że tworzyły coś na kształt delikatnego irokeza. Pociągłą twarz o męskiej kwadratowej szczęce, którą zdobił kilku dniowy zarost z uwagą śledziła całe jej medyczne doświadczenie, zapisane na wyróżnieniach. Duże brązowe oczy skryte za kaskadą czarnych jak smoła rzęs prześlizgiwały się od jednej ramki do drugiej, a wyrazistych malinowych ustach o silnie wykrojonej dolnej wardze błąkał się delikatny uśmiech podziwu. Mężczyzna był wysoki, dużo wyższy od niej, mocno zbudowany. Jego umięśnione ramiona eksponowała szara koszulka polo z krótkim rękawem. Najwyraźniej tak był pochłonięty zwiedzaniem jej gabinetu,że nawet nie zauważył jej przybycia. Hermiona zawahała się przez chwilę, nie miała pojęcia, kim jest ten mężczyzna, ani co robi w jej gabinecie, odniosła jednak wrażenie, że nie ma się, czego obawiać. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądał ani na przestępcę, ani na psychopatę, a poza tym, ktoś go tutaj przecież wpuścił.

\- Yhym.- chrząknęła cicho, dając znak swojej obecnoś oczy przybysza natychmiast zwróciły się w jej kierunku.

\- Witam. Zapewne mam przyjemność z Hermioną Granger.-powiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę w moim kierunku.

\- Czy przyjemność to się jeszcze okaże.- warknęła ignorując jego dłoń, zakładając swoje na piersi.- A tak w ogóle to ty, to…- spojrzała na niego wyczekująco

\- A wybacz.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, a jego białe zęby błysnęły w promieniach słońca.- Z tego wszystkiego, wiesz… że tu jestem,że cię poznałem, że w ogóle udało mi się dostać do takiego renomowanego szpitala na praktykę, zapomniałem się przedstawić- dostał słowotoku, jakby słowami chciał zabić swoje zdenerwowanie. Wymachiwał przy tym w przekomiczny sposób rękami, a do tego ten dziwny akcent.. Tego było za wiele i dłużej niewytrzymała uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Okey, okey.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.- To może w końcu zdradź mi swoje imię.

\- Ach!- westchnął.- Jestem Igor.- powiedział znów wyciągając do niej rękę.

\- Igor, dziwne imię…- powiedziała również podając mu dłoń.-Więc… co tutaj robisz?- zapytała wskazując mu krzesło.

\- Przyjechałem na praktykę. Właśnie skończyłem mugolski uniwerek medyczny w Polsce i chciałem się poduczyć. No i udało się, jestem tutaj- powiedział uradowany rozglądając się dookoła, jakby chcąc się upewnić,że to nie sen.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, pomału.- powiedziała niewiele rozumiejąc.-Jesteś lekarzem tak?- przytaknął skinieniem głowy.- I pochodzisz z Polski.

\- Dokładnie.- powiedział szczerząc się jeszcze bardziej.- I jestem niewiarygodnie dumny, że mogę praktykować z tobą., no wiesz Hermiona Granger… ta Hermiona.

\- Tak innej tu nie ma.- powiedziała śmiejąc się, chłopak coraz bardziej ją bawił.- Ale powiedziałeś praktykować ze mną?- zapytała po chwili.

\- A to ty jeszcze nie wiesz. Ja mam się uczyć od ciebie. Od dziś jestem twoim cieniem.- powiedział ciągle się uśmiechając.

\- Uuuu no to chyba będziesz musiał dorobić sobie biust, bo z twoim raczej kiepsko.. a skoro masz być moim cieniem..- zażartowała, a on wybuchnął głośnym dźwięcznym śmiechem.- Dobra! Poważnie. Wiem już, że mamy razem pracować.

\- No tak, dyrektor szpitala przydzielił mnie do ciebie, boty też znasz się na czarach i na mugolskiej medycynie.- wytłumaczył już spokojnie, jednak jego radosne oczy nie straciły swojego blasku.

\- Rozumiem. A jak długo tu zabawisz?- zapytała

\- Dopóki mnie nie wykopiesz.- odpowiedział.

\- No cóż… to myślę, że możemy się już pożegnać.- powiedziała poważnie, a on spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

\- To był żart, prawda?- zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Nie, mówię poważnie.- odpowiedziała sucho. Chłopak dał za wygraną, wstał ze swojego miejsca i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył w kierun kudrzwi.

\- Ejjj a ty dokąd?- zawołała za nim.- Ależ ty jesteś łatwowierny.- powiedziała z uśmiechem, kiedy się odwrócił.- Siadaj, jeszcze nie pokazałeś mi co potrafisz.

\- Ale mnie przestraszyłaś. A podobno Anglicy nie mająpoczucia humoru.- westchnął siadając ponownie.

\- Patrz, co za niespodzianka.- odparła.- A teraz opowiedz mi gdzie studiowałeś.

\- Cóż, jestem mugolakiem. Kiedy dowiedziałem się o magii myślałem, że ktoś mnie wkręca, jednak okazało się, że Akademia Magii Gryffindora w Krakowie istnieje naprawdę. Tam też nauczyłem się czarować, a w piątej klasie poczułem powołanie medyczne. Jednak jako dziecko mugoli zdawałem sobie sprawę, że magia to nie wszystko i wybrałem się na mugolską medycynę. Skończyłem Uniwerek w Gdańsku, z wyróżnieniem- powiedział,dumnie wypinając pierś, a w tej jednej sekundzie Hermiona poczuła tak jakby siedział przed nią jej męski odpowiednik…- A potem przysłałem tutaj swoje CV i przyszła odpowiedź, że proponujecie mi praktykę. I to jeszcze z kim… z samą Herminą Granger! Kobieto ja jestem twoim fanem. Gdybyś miała plakaty, to powiesiłbym sobie jeden nad łóżkiem.- westchnął

\- Dobra, to już wiem, że mam nie pozować z tobą do zdjęć-powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- No wiesz, nie jestem jakimś zboczeńcem!- żachnął się- Alena kawę chętnie bym się z tobą umówił.- zaproponował podnosząc brew, a Hermiona przyjrzała się tej minie badawczo… taki gest kogoś jej przypominał.. „O nie!Tylko nie myśl znowu o… to nie dorzeczne, nie widziałaś go 8 lat i nagle zaczęłaś go sobie przypominać!" fuknęła na siebie w myślach, na głos jednak odpowiedziała

\- Bardzo chętnie pod warunkiem, że mój narzeczony też może iść.- malfoyowa mina natychmiast zniknęła

\- Och masz narzeczonego?- zapytał zawiedziony

\- Jesteś takim moim fanem, a nie wiedziałeś?- zapytała drocząc się z nim.- Okey. Mam narzeczonego, tego samego od jakichś 9 lat. A we wrześniu mam zamiar zostać panią Weasley.

\- Weasley? Żoną tego Weasleya?- zapytał.

\- Tylko nie mów, że jego plakat też chciałbyś nad łóżkiem,bo zacznę się obawiać.- powiedziała śmiejąc się, a on zrobił urażoną minę…- No dobra, sorry. Ale moje życie prywatne zostawmy już na boku, albo nie…-powiedziała, udając że się nad czymś zastanawia.- powiem ci od razu, żeby potem oszczędzić ci zbędnych ekscytacji… Przyjaźnię się też z Potterami.- a widząc jego minę dodała natychmiast.- Tak TYMI. Tym Harrym i Tą Ginny.

\- Super!- powiedział z podziwem- A więc przyjaźń, która pokonała zło, przetrwała dorosłość. Świetnie.

\- No wiesz, zabrzmiało to tak jakby dorosłość była gorsza od Voldemorta.- powiedziała ze śmiechem.

\- A nie jest?- zapytał.- Sama powiedz, nie chciałabyś czasem znów być dzieckiem?

Nie odpowiedziała, utrafił w sedno. Wypowiedział na głos toco ona myślała tak często.

\- Okey, filozof. To powiedz mi ile masz lat?- zapytała,zręcznie zmieniając temat.

\- 26.. no nie całe, skończę w listopadzie.- powiedział.

Nagle do pokoju wszedł dyrektor szpitala, a widząc pogrążonych w rozmowie Hremionę i Igora uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że ta dwójka się dogada. Byli jak jedna dusz zaklęta w dwa różne ciała. A on znał się na ludziach i wiedział, że zestawienie ich razem nie tylko zaowocuje tym, że Hermiona w końcu zaprzyjaźni się w szpitalu z kimś w jej wieku, a nie tylko z Marthą, ale również ich współpraca przyniesie wiele korzyści dla szpitala.

\- Widzę Hermiono, że miałaś już przyjemność poznać pana Igora.- zapytał wchodząc do gabinetu, na co młody mężczyzna mruknął jedynie,tak żeby słyszała tylko Hermiona.

\- Czy przyjemność to się okaże.- Kobieta parsknęła ś bardziej go lubiła

\- Tak, tak. Ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę.- odpowiedziała szefowi

\- To dobrze, bo chciałbym żebyś, zanim wyjedziesz na urlop pokazała Igorowi jak wygląda praca tutaj. Zgadzasz się?- zapytał, nie mając wątpliwości co do jej odpowiedzi.

\- Oczywiście. Kiedy mamy zacząć?

\- Najlepiej od razu.- odpowiedział, kierując się do drzwi.-Zabierz go na obchód.- wyszedł zostawiając ich samych.

\- Nooo panie doktorze, sprawdzimy teraz, na co pana stać.-zwróciła się do chłopaka zapinając swój biały fartuch i jednocześnie obserwując jak sam zapina swój.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać, pani doktor.- powiedział ze swoim szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy razem opuszczali gabinet.

Igor okazał się świetnym specjalistą. Miał niesamowite podejście do pacjentów, a jego optymizm był zaraźliwy. Już po kilku dniach dość mocno się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Hermiona twardo jednak ustawiła granicę.Przyjaźń i nic więcej. Zgodził się bez zmrużenia oczu…

A kiedy przyszedł ostatni dzień jej pracy przed urlopem,wiedziała, że zostawia swoich pacjentów w pewnych rękach. Niesamowitą niespodziankę sprawił jej też, kiedy przed samym wyjściem, życząc jej miłego wypoczynku, wcisnął jej do ręki niewielki pakunek. Podziękowała za prezent choć nie miała pojęcia co to jest i ruszyła do domu, żeby dopakować ostatnie rzeczy.

Dopiero, kiedy wszystko było już gotowe a ona sama niemal stała już w drzwiach, czekając na taksówkę na lotnisko (bo obrażony Ron oczywiście nie powiał się z nią pożegnać, ograniczając się jedynie do przypięcia na lodówce kartki z napisem „Baw się dobrze i pomyśl czasem o !", którą zostawiła tam gdzie ją zastała), przypomniała sobie o leżącym w torebce, którą zostawiała w domu, pakunku. Wróciła, żeby sprawdzić cóż takiego podarował jej kolega, a kiedy otwarła prezent wybuchła głośnym, wesołym śmiechem. W środku był krem do opalania z wysokim filtrem i krótka, naskrobana pochyłym i niedbałym pismem Igora wiadomość.

„Hermiono!

Raka pali się na twarzy (tak jak ja, przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu!:D), a ty masz się pięknie opalić na Hawajach! Używaj z głową.

PS. Nie przesadź z drinkami z palemką!:)

Igor"

Rozbawiona schowała krem do torby, w momencie w którym żółta taksówka zajechała pod dom. Ciągle w dobrym humorze udała się na lotnisko. Przed nią malowała się wizja trzech tygodni pośród bajkowych okoliczności przyrody..

CDN…


	4. Chapter 4

Maui oczarowało ją od pierwszej chwili. Już kiedy wysiadła z samolotu i poczuła na twarzy delikatną bryzę nadlatującą znad Oceanu Spokojnego, a w powietrzu wyczuła ten niesamowity słodki zapach egzotycznej roślinności wiedziała, że to nie będzie jej jedyny pobyt na hawajskich wyspach…  
Siedząc w taksówce do hotelu, z zachwytem obserwowała przemijające za oknem krajobrazy. Wielkie wulkaniczne wzgórza, pokryte soczystą zielenią ciągnącą się aż po horyzont, a wszystko to utopione w delikatnych falach oceanu, którego błękit niemalże raził oczy.. Słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie, kąpiąc całą wyspę w swym blasku, ludzie przechadzali się leniwie z uśmiechami na ustach, jakby smutki życia codziennego nie były w stanie dogonić ich w tej cudownej krainie. I chyba istotnie tak właśnie było.. bo kiedy wysiadła z samolotu, poczuła jakby wszystkie swoje problemy, złość na Rona, żal że go tu z nią niema i przyziemne codzienne, codzienne sprawy, zostały daleko stąd. Na lotnisku w Anglii. Czuła się jakby trafiła do innej galaktyki,mitycznego Eldorado do którego nie ma wstępu żaden problem…  
Tak zaabsorbowana była pięknem wyspy, że nawet nie spostrzegła kiedy taksówka zatrzymała się przed wielkim hotelem. Fasady budynku stanowiło samo szkło. Wielkie ozdobne okna ciągnące się od samej ziemi, niemalże do samego nieba.. Niemal od razu, kiedy pojazd zatrzymał się przed ekskluzywnym wejściem, przy jej drzwiczkach pojawił się boy ąc jej swoją dłoń, aby mogła wysiąść, posłał jej służbowy uśmiech,ukazując rząd niezwykle białych zębów, kontrastujących z jego ciemną skórą. Kiedy stała już pewnie na prowadzącym do samych drzwi czerwonym dywanie, a boy zajął się jej bagażem, uniosła wzrok ku górze.. Hotel Ohana Waikiki West był imponujący, nie tylko ze względu na ilość szkła,które wdzięcznie odbijało słoneczne promienie, ale też przez wysokość.Był to ogromny drapacz chmur, liczący sobie 72 piętra. Kobieta westchnęła oczarowana, zapowiadają się cudowne trzy tygodnie. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś zakłada jej coś na szyję..  
\- ALOHA!- krzyknął opalony nastolatek, narzucając jej na szyję wieniec z różowych orchidei, po czym nie czekając na jej reakcję zniknął za rogiem śmiejąc się głośno i wręczając podobne wianki innym kobietom. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wdychając słodki zapach kwiatów zawieszonych na jej szyi.  
\- Proszę się nie gniewać.- powiedział boy nienaganną angielszczyzną, podchodząc do niej z jej torbami ułożonymi na wózku.-to taki miejscowy zwyczaj, orchideami ozdabia się wyjątkowo piękne kobiety.  
Hermiona spłonęła uroczym rumieńcem i odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- To miłe, dziękuję.  
-Ależ nie ma za co. Gdybym nie był w pracy, sam obsypał bym panią takimi kwiatami.- powiedział, przyglądając się jej uważnie.- Pierwszy raz na Hawajach, prawda?  
\- Aż tak to widać?- zapytała, marszcząc nos.- Tak, pierwszy raz.- dodała  
-Spodoba się pani.- zapewnił, a ona nie miała powodów, żeby nie wierzyć.- To jakiś specjalny wyjazd, czy po prostu urlop dla wypoczynku?- zagadnął, chcą nawiązać kontakt, śliczna turystka wpadła mu w oko, a na dodatek przyjechała sama.  
\- I to i to.- odpowiedziała szczerze, uśmiechając się do niego, wiedziała, że wpadła mu w oko, ale flirt w pierwszy dzień i to jeszcze z pracownikiem hotelu w którym mieszkała nie był szczytem jej marzeń..- Waśnie skończyłam studia i chciałabym odpocząć od stresów, a poza tym, tym wyjazdem żegnam stan panieński. We wrześniu wychodzę za mąż.- powiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem, właśnie teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że wrzesień już za dwa miesiące.. a ona czekała na niego od kilku lat.. I w tym samym momencie poczuła też smutek, Ron.. powinien być tu teraz z nią. Albo ona z nim,tam. Wtem w jej głowie odezwał się tak dobrze znany głos Ginny „Ani mi się waż, myśleć o moim bracie kretynie! MASZ SIĘ BAWIĆ!",uśmiechnęła się. Słyszała głosy, chyba nie było z nią dobrze.. a może to przez to miejsce..  
\- Och, to cudownie! Gratuluję.- powiedział chłopak ze sztucznym entuzjazmem. Hermionie niemal zrobiło się go żal.-A teraz zapraszam panią do środka.- powiedział już służbowym tonem,dłonią wskazując jej drzwi.  
\- Dziękuję. A tak przy okazji jestem Hermiona.- powiedziała ruszając do wejścia.  
-Matt- powiedział, znów się uśmiechając. A może jednak, ta kobieta chciała zaszaleć. W końcu jej narzeczonego tu nie ma, a co z oczu to z serca..- Miło mi cię poznać. A tak przy okazji, gdybyś potrzebowała przewodnika, to kończę pracę o 15.  
\- Dziękuję, ale raczej nie sądzę.Jednak propozycję zapamiętam.- odparła, dając mu znak, że nie jest zainteresowana. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie zraniła zbytnio chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście.- bąknął niepocieszony.- W takim razie zapraszam.- powiedział, otwierając jej drzwi do przestronnego patio.  
W recepcji miła pani poinstruowała ją, że jej pokój, a raczej apartament znajduje się na ostatnim piętrze hotelu. Zdziwiła się słysząc to,ponieważ wiedziała, że zarezerwowany mieli pokój na 21 piętrze.  
-Proszę sprawdzić, czy nie pomyliła pani rezerwacji. Miałam mieszkać na21 piętrze.- zaczęła, a kobieta przyjrzała się jej, a potem jej dokumentom.  
\- Pani Granger, tak?- zapytała, a Hermiona kiwnęła głową.- W takim razie nie zaszła pomyłka. Została pani przekwaterowana do apartamentu na życzenie pani narzeczonego.- odpowiedziała  
\- Co?- zapytała zszokowana Hermiona.  
-Pan Weasley zadzwonił dziś rano, prosząc żeby zakwaterować panią właśnie tam i żeby zapewnić pani najwyższe luksusy.- powiedziała nieco rozmarzonym głosem. Taki facet to według niej skarb. Hermiona jednak,wiedziała że w ten sposób kaja się przed nią, ale nic nie odpowiedziała, wręcz przeciwnie zrobiło jej się miło..- Czy w takim razie, może być tam?- zapytała recepcjonistka, kiedy nieco oprzytomniała.  
\- Oczywiście.- odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem, ten wyjazd zapowiada się jeszcze lepiej niż na początku.  
Po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności, boy zaprowadził ją do luksusowej windy. A kiedy wysiedli na ostatnim piętrze od razu zaprowadził ją do drzwi. Otwierając je kartą magnetyczną, przepuścił Hermionę pierwszą, a sam wniósł jej walizki. Stawiając je w obszernym holu, podszedł do oniemiałej kobiety i wytłumaczył jej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Potem wyszedł, a Hermiona wciąż stała oniemiała. Jej pokój był niemal tak samo wielki jak ich mieszkanie w Londynie, wielki hol prowadził do obszernego salonu, urządzonego w nowoczesnym, stawiającym na biel i metal stylu. Ściany pomalowane w kolorach ecru i beżu dodawały ciepła zimnemu pomieszczeniu. Dziewczyna z zachwytem spojrzała na szybę stanowiącą jedną całą ścianę, za którą rozpościerał się cudowny widok na ocean i okalającą go plażę. Z zachwytem zajrzała do sypialni, równie wielkiej co salon i urządzonej w podobnym stylu. Wielkie łóżko z metalową ścianą aż zachęcało do spędzania w nim czasu, uchylone tarasowe okno wpuszczało do pokoju bryzę i ten cudowny hawajski zapach,powodując że lekka biała firanka falowała łagodnie. Kobieta wyszła na taras, gdzie stał mały ratanowy stolik i dwa foteliki. Oprała się okutą z litego żelaza barierkę i mocno zaciągnęła się najodowanym powietrzem… Kochała Hawaje, tego była pewna. I kochała Rona za to, że zrobił jej tą niespodziankę…  
W spokoju minęły jej trzy dni pobytu na Maui. Korzystając z prezentu od Igora zdążyła złapać już pięknego koloru. Piegi na jej nosie uwydatniły się, dodając dziewczęcego uroku,a lekkie, przeważnie białe stroje ślicznie kontrastowały z czekoladowym odcieniem jej skóry..  
Tego dnia zjeżdżała właśnie windą, aby oddać się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu tutaj, czyli przechadzaniu się na plaży,kiedy na 56 piętrze do pomieszczenia wsiadły dwie młode dziewczyny, już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądające na takie, które na Hawajach szukały jedynie Hawajczyków… albo ciekawych przypadków turystów.  
\- Widziałaś tego blondyna z apartamentu na 72?- zaszczebiotała patykowato chuda brunetka, z blond pasemkami.  
\- Tego, który przedwczoraj przyjechał?- zapytała jej koleżanka, nieco niższa, ale równie chuda blondynka  
\- Tego samego!- jęknęła tamta. Cudowny jest! Po prostu młody bóg!  
\- Jak myślisz ma kogoś?- zapytała druga, malując usta błyszczykiem i przeglądając się w wiszącym w windzie lustrze.  
-Nie sądzę.- zamyśliła się jej koleżanka.- Przecież przyjechał sam, na palcu nie miał obrączki. A widziałaś jak czarował recepcjonistkę…Przecież ta laska niemal leżała mu u stóp i błagała, żeby nie przestawał do niej mówić..  
\- A te jego oczy..- rozmarzyła się brunetka.- W życiu nie widziałam takiego błękitu.  
\- Taaak, on chyba przyleciał z innej planety. Bo nie sądzę, żeby taki facet urodził się na ziemi..  
Hermiona wzniosła oczy do nieba. Skupiając całą swoją uwagę na małym panelu wskazującym mijane piętra, starała się nie słuchać dalej ich konwersacji. Te dziewczyny były tak płytkie, że było to niemal aż bolesne doświadczenie. Z ulgą powitała parter, mijając rozszczebiotane dziewczyny z dumnie uniesioną dumnie głową. Ich postawa powinna wzbudzać tylko żal i szczerze mówiąc głęboko współczuła mężczyźnie o którym mówiły, nooo chyba, że on był jednym z tych, którzy lubili taki typ kobiet.. „Jak Malfoy" dodała w myślach, po czym znów zrugała się w myślach za myśli o nim.  
Zakładając wielkie słoneczne okulary (których kupować nie chciała, ale Ginny uparła się, że one są ostatni krzykiem mody i jadąc na Hawaje po prostu musi je mieć) i ruszyła na plażę. Nie miała daleko, wystarczyło przejść przez niewielki ogród hotelowy, a potem zejść kilka schodów i piękna plaża stawała otworem. Kiedy kobieta poczuła gorący piasek pod swoimi stopami natychmiast na jej ustach pojawił się nieświadomy, cudowny uśmiech. Ściągnęła delikatną kremową sukienkę i chowając ją do specjalnie zaczarowanej torby ruszyła wzdłuż plaży, odziana jedynie w skąpie białe bikini, kontrastujące z jej opaloną skórą. Kiedy przechadzała się brzegiem oceanu, brodząc nogami w słonej wodzie, wiele męskich spojrzeń wędrowało za nią. Tak Hermiona Granger była ucieleśnieniem męskich marzeń. Miła odpowiedni wzrost, nie była zbyt niska, ale też nie na tyle wysoka, żeby nie móc założyć szpilek, miała smukłe ciało, płaski brzuch, idealnie wykrojoną talię, zgrabną pupę i śliczne kształtne piersi, jej jasne włosy powiewały na wietrze a malinowe usta wygięte były w półuśmiechu, kiedy ciepłe fale obmywały jej fantastyczne nogi. Wielkie przeciwsłoneczne okulary zasłaniały prawie pół jej pięknej twarzy, jednak nie szpeciły, wręcz przeciwnie dodawały jej postaci notki tajemniczości. Była niezaprzeczalnie piękna. I wydawała się zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy z wysoko uniesioną głową mijała kolejnych śliniących się na jej widok mężczyzn…  
Odeszła już sporą odległość od hotelu, pozwalając się porwać sercu i kierować gdzie tylko nogi poniosą, nie musiała się nigdzie spieszyć. Czuła się wolna i beztroska czując jak wiatr tańczy z jej włosami. Czuła się doceniona, kiedy zza ciemnych szkieł obserwowała pożądliwe spojrzenia mężczyzn.. Idąc wolno wpatrywała się w horyzont, wypatrując jak na jego cienkiej linii, mewy co rusz nurkują w poszukiwaniu ryb.. pewnie płynęła tam jakaś ławica.. Nagle jednak coś na plaży przykuło jej uwagę. W jej kierunku zmierzał właśnie, równie zapatrzony w ocean co ona, piękny mężczyzna. Roztrzepane, średniej długości włosy powiewały wesoło na wietrze, oczy wyglądały jakby z uporem starały się przebić linię łączącą ocean z niebem. Na jego usta również wygięte były w uśmiechu. Pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało poruszało się z gracją. Był ucieleśnieniem kobiecych marzeń. Nisko opuszczone ciemnozielone bermudy, odsłaniały dokonały brzuch, na widok którego pewnie nie jedna dziewczyna straciła głowę. W pewnym momencie i on zauważył, że jeśli nie zboczy o jeden krok, zaraz dobije do zjawiskowej kobiety. „Pewnie jedna z typowych gruppies, jakich tu pełno" westchnął w myśli, mierząc nieznajomą wzrokiem znawcy. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało.."Cholera, przysiągł bym, że skądś ją znam"- pomyślał wymijając nieznajomą, która dokładnie w tym samym czasie, pomyślała „Kurcze, on mi wygląda jakoś znajomo"..  
Zrobili jeszcze kilka kroków, każde w swoim kierunku, kiedy nagle w głowie blondyna uformowała się myśl „JASNA CHOLERA, PRZECIEŻ TO BYŁA.."  
-Granger?- wykrzyknął zdumiony swoim odkryciem, odwracając się za dziewczyną.  
Ten głos poznałaby wszędzie.. właściciel może i się zmienił, ale głos.. intonacja jej nazwiska..  
\- Malfoy?- wyszeptała zaskoczona, odwracając się pomału.  
\- A jednak to ty.- szepnął pochodząc kilka kroków bliżej.- Nie mogę uwierzyć, Granger to naprawdę ty.- powiedział, jakby ich spotkanie go ucieszyło.  
\- Ja. I co w związku z tym?- zapytała, ściągając swoje okulary i przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
\- Nic, jestem po prostu zaskoczony.- odparł też lustrując ją wzrokiem.  
\- Zaskoczony? Tym, że mnie spotkałeś, tym, że spotkałeś mnie tutaj, a może tym, że ja to ja?- zapytała.  
\- Tym, że widzę znajomą twarz. I, że ta twarz należy akurat do ciebie. Po prostu jestem zaskoczony.- mówił spokojnie, z uśmiechem na ustach, takim zwykłym sympatycznym, a w tonie jego głosu nie było już ani śladu dawnego morzu, ani kpiny. A jednak… to był Malfoy, ten sam Draco Malfoy, tylko dlaczego nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć jak bardzo go nienawidziła?  
\- Że na cudownym urlopie spotykasz szlamę, tak?- zironizowała.  
\- Oj Granger, Granger- zacmokał cicho, po czym uśmiechnął się spoglądając jej prosto w oczy.- Już dawno wyrosłem z dziecinady jaką było przezywanie.- a widząc jej minę, dodał.- Ludzie się zmieniają wiesz?  
\- Ludzie tak, ale ty nie.- warknęła. Już chciała się odwrócić i odejść kiedy usłyszała jego serdeczny śmiech.  
\- Jak mnie ciebie brakowało.- krótkie zdanie podziałało jak magnez, zaskoczona odwróciła się do niego i ważąc każde słowo szepnęła, spoglądając na niego z troską szeroko otwartymi oczyma.  
\- Ty się dobrze czujesz, Malfoy? Wszystko okey? Bo chyba bredzisz, TOBIE brakowało MNIE?- zapytała, a on widząc jej minę roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej  
\- Hahaha, masz minę jakbym ci co najmniej oznajmił właśnie, że zostaję papieżem.- parsknął śmiechem, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki.  
\- Och, wydaje mi się że tego papieża zniosłabym lepiej.- westchnęła, a on znów się zaśmiał, dziwne było patrzeć, że śmieje się do niej, a nie z niej.  
\- Widzisz? Byłbym idiotą gdybym za tym nie tęsknił.- westchnął.- Ach te nasze kłótnie, niezapomniane. A pamiętasz jak w trzeciej klasie dostałem od ciebie w twarz?- zapytał, udało mu się w końcu się uśmiechnęła  
\- Należało ci się!- powiedziała śmiejąc się.  
\- Taaa, a te wszystkie tępe bubki i zidiociali arystokraci?  
\- No wiesz technicznie rzecz biorąc..- zastanowiła się, ale zaraz, co ze szlamami?- dodała, spoglądając na niego.  
\- No wiesz… technicznie rzecz biorąc..- zacytował jej słowa, zerkając na swoje paznokcie.  
\- Ughh ty się jednak nic nie zmieniłeś!- warknęła- Ciągle ten sam tępy, arystokratyczny dupek!- rzuciła przez ramie, odchodząc. Stał tam, nie wiedząc co znowu zrobił źle, obserwując jak odchodzi, ponętnie kręcąc biodrami. Zaraz, przecież nie pozwoli jej tak po prostu odejść, zmienił się… naprawdę.  
\- Znowu to robisz, Granger.- zawołał za nią.  
\- Co robię?- odkrzyknęła, nawet się nie odwracając.  
\- Skreślasz mnie ze względu na moje pochodzenie i krew.- szepnął jej do ucha, łapiąc za dłoń.  
\- Niech pomyślę, ty robiłeś to przez siedem lat.- odparowała, okey przypomniała sobie, jak można go nienawidzić.  
\- Okey. Biję się w pierś.- powiedział, istotnie to robiąc.- Jeśli chcesz to uklęknę i przeproszę.- dodał widząc, że ciągle jest nie przekonana.  
\- Już to widzę, wielki pan Draco „Jego Idealna Mość" Malfoy miałby..- nie dokończyła, bo Dracon właśnie klęknął u jej stup i rozkładając ręce na całą szerokość, spojrzał na nią skruszonym wzrokiem i zaczął..  
\- Hermiono Granger, upadam przed tobą na kolana i uniżenie proszę o wybaczenie mi..  
\- Wstawaj idioto, ludzie się patrzą.- zakłopotana Hermiona starała się go podnieść za ramiona, jednak ani drgnął, kontynuując.  
-.. tych wszystkich lat szkolnych upokorzeń i ciemiężenia. Byłem debilem bez moralności.- skończył, spoglądając na nią prosząco.  
\- Okey- powiedziała cicho, ciągle zażenowana- OKEY- krzyknęła, bo nie zareagował- masz to swoje przebaczenie tylko wstawaj, robisz wstyd sobie i mnie.- jęknęła, po czym głębiej odetchnęła, kiedy już stanął na nogach.  
\- To co? Zapomnisz?- zapytał  
\- Kto by pomyślał Draco „Przepraszam Byłem W Łazience Kiedy Rozdawali Moralność" Malfoy, właśnie przeprosił szlamę.- szepnęła zaskoczona.  
\- Ejjj nie mów tak o sobie.- szepnął.- Przecież przeprosiłem, co jeszcze mogę zrobić?  
\- Niech pomyślę? Utopić się?- zapytała złośliwie. Jak jej tego brakowało.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Ale w zamian mogę zaprosić cię na obiad.- powiedział ciągle się śmiejąc.  
\- Ty sobie żartujesz?- zapytała, nie wiedząc kiedy powinna zacząć się śmiać.  
\- Nie. Jest pora obiadu, a ja jestem głody. Ty pewnie też. Obydwoje jesteśmy tutaj sami.. Dlaczego nie?- zapytał przyglądając jej się.  
\- Bo ty jesteś Malfoyem, a ja Granger?- zapytała  
\- Oj daj spokój. Powiedz, przyjechałaś tu z kimś, czy sama?- przez chwilę jego wzrok opadł na jej dłoń, ale nie zauważył tam obrączki, był jednak pierścionek, czyżby była zaręczona?  
A ona w tym czasie zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna skłamać, w końcu jednak zdecydowała się powiedzieć prawdę.  
\- Jestem tu sama.- odpowiedziała, niemal bojowo. „Bo mój narzeczony jest za dużym kretynem, żeby być tu ze mną, a teraz muszę jeszcze użerać się z tobą." Warknęła w myślach.  
\- Widzisz, ja też. A samemu trochę smutno się je, nieprawdaż?- zapytał, ciągle się uśmiechając. „On coś kombinuje, czy naprawdę się zmienił?" pytała siebie, przyglądając się jego oszałamiającemu uśmiechowi.- No dalej, Granger… Hermiono.- prosił.  
\- Powiedziałeś Hermiono?- spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Tak masz na imię.- sprostował.- No chyba, że mam mówić Granger.  
\- Nie.- powiedziała trochę za szybko i zaraz dodała- Z resztą jak chcesz.  
\- Nic się nie zmieniłaś wiesz?- zapytał nagle.  
\- No wiesz, sądzisz to po 3 minutach rozmowy?- żachnęła się, „HA! Gryfonem zostaje się całe życie! Trafiłem w czuły punkt- ambicję" ucieszył się w duchu.  
\- Wiesz, chętnie porozmawiałbym z tobą dłużej, ale to ty wzbraniasz się przed obiadem. Tak jakbym miał zamiar cię otruć.- prychnął.  
\- Nigdy nie można mieć pewności.- odszczeknęła.  
\- Okey! Zrobimy tak.- zaproponował nagle, widząc że ta rozmowa nie idzie w dobrym kierunku.- Zjemy dziś razem ten obiad… posłuchaj mnie do końca- wtrącił, widząc że już podnosiła rękę i otwierała usta, zapewne żeby się sprzeciwiać.- Więc jak mówiłem zjemy dziś ten obiad. Pogadamy trochę. Jak ludzie, dorośli ludzie, a nie dzieciaki nabuzowane hormonami. A potem..  
\- Nie będzie żadnego potem.- wtrąciła  
\- Na boga kobieto, czy ty dasz mi skończyć?- zapytał ze śmiechem. Taaak to zdecydowanie była ta sama Granger, z tą tylko różnicą, że teraz to była cholernie sexowna Granger. Hermiona zniecierpliwionym ruchem dłoni pokazała mu, żeby kontynuował.- A potem, wszystko będzie zależało od ciebie. Jeśli po wspólnym obiedzie zdecydujesz, że ciągle jestem tym samym idiotą, którym byłem w szkole, jeśli uznasz, że nie warto tracić na mnie swojego czasu, to po prostu mi to powiesz, a ja zniknę i już nie będę cię niepokoić.- zakończył, spoglądając jej w oczy.  
\- Sama nie wiem.- wahała się.- Propozycja niby kusząca.  
\- Nooo dalej.- dopingował ją.- Co masz do stracenia? Poza oczywiście jakimiś dwoma godzinami? Nic! Przecież przyleciałaś tu sama, nikt nie czeka w pokoju. A przez te dwie godziny plaża też nie ucieknie, piasek ciągle będzie piaskiem, a ocean oceanem. Nic nie stracisz zgadzając się. A możesz zyskać.- spojrzał na nią.- Albo zyskasz pewność, że nic się nie zmieniłem i po dwóch godzinach uwolnisz się ode mnie na zawsze, albo..  
\- Albo co?- zapytała buntowniczo  
\- Albo przekonasz się, że się zmieniłem i kto wie, może nawet uda ci się mnie znienawidzić trochę mniej.- odparł, a ona milczała, ważąc jego propozycję.- To jak?- zapytał, spoglądając na nią i świdrując tymi swoimi oczami.  
\- Dobra.- skapitulowała, ale zaraz podniosła palec i wymachując mu nim przed nosem dodała.- Ale to tylko jeden obiad.  
\- A to już będzie zależało od ciebie.- westchnął.  
\- Czyli, że ja jestem szefem?- zapytała z uśmiechem odwracając się i wolno ruszając z nim w drogę powrotną.  
\- Jak najbardziej!- potwierdził.- Ale pozwól, że restaurację wybiorę ja. Znam ta wyspę dość dobrze, wiem gdzie nas dobrze nakarmią.  
\- W takim razie prowadź.- powiedziała uśmiechając się. „Świat się kończy, uśmiecham się do Malfoya" pomyślała, po czym na głos się roześmiała.  
\- Co cię tak śmieszy?- zapytał zaskoczony.  
\- Ta cała sytuacja. Draco, przecież my się nienawidziliśmy odkąd się poznaliśmy, nie widzieliśmy się osiem lat, a teraz tak po prostu idziemy na obiad.- powiedziała  
Nie roześmiał się. Zamyślony zerknął w kierunku oceanu, a po chwili odezwał się, pięknym głębokim oraz niezwykle męskim i poważnym głosem.  
\- Po pierwsze dziękuję.- zaczął  
\- Za co?- zdziwiła się  
\- Pierwszy raz użyłaś mojego imienia.- wyjaśnił, a ona uśmiechnęła się, co ku jej zdziwieniu mężczyzna powtórzył.- A po drugie, wiesz.. tak chyba zachowują się dorośli. Poza tym czas, zmienia ludzi, a dawne zatargi zaczynają blednąc z biegiem czasu. Jest wiele rzeczy, z tamtego czasu których się wstydzę, a dziś nadarza mi się być może jedyna okazja, żeby choć część z nich wyjaśnić.  
\- Nie musimy sobie nic wyjaśniać.- szepnęła Hermiona- Tak było i tyle.  
\- Jak zawsze wielkoduszna.- szepnął z uśmiechem.  
\- Jak zawsze.- potwierdziła.- Słuchaj, ale skoro idziemy już na ten obiad, to postarajmy się przynajmniej dobrze na nim bawić.- zaproponowała.  
\- Masz moje słowo.  
I tak ruszyli ramię w ramię w drogę powrotną. Co chwila wymieniając pomiędzy sobą jakieś uwagi. Każde z nich było zafascynowane tym drugim i każde chciało dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. I choć żadne z nich się nie przyznało, obydwoje cieszyli się, że spędzą wspólnie czas..  
DCN…


	5. Chapter 5

Niewielka restauracja Kai Melemele, czyli w języku hawajskim Żółte Morze, usytuowana była na wznoszącej się ponad głównymi arteriami wyspy, niewielkiej górze wulkanicznej. Chowając swoje uroki przed niepowołanymi oczami w zwyczajnie wyglądające chatce ze strzechowym dachem, wewnątrz zapierała w piersiach dech. Całe wyposażenie związane było z ludowością tubylców. Na ścianach wisiały maski ludowe, oraz przyrządy pomocne w połowach. Wesoła kolorystyka żółci, zieleni i różu dodawała typowo hawajskiego nastroju. W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach orchidei pomieszany z typową wonią świeżych ryb. Bez wątpienia było to niesamowite miejsce i tam właśnie kierował się Draco. Jadał tam już nie raz i nigdy jeszcze, choćby nie wiadomo w jak złym wszedł tam humorze, nigdy… przenigdy w takowym nie wyszedł… Hermiona szła obok niego, co jakiś czas niepewnie się rozglądając. Dawno wyszli już poza turystyczną część wyspy, a przebywanie na nieznanym sobie terenie i to z Malfoyem u boku, nie specjalnie napawało ją poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Czym się denerwujesz?- usłyszała pytanie i spojrzała w jego piękną spokojną twarz, przyglądającą jej się z uwagą.  
\- Tym, że nie wiem gdzie jestem. I że na dodatek jestem tu z tobą.- odpowiedziała szczerze. „Aha, a żeby tego było mało, to moja przeklęta różdżka została w pokoju!" westchnęła w myśli.  
\- Nie martw się. Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. Pokażę ci coś.- powiedział tajemniczo.  
\- Czemu ja ci ufam?- zapytała retorycznie, na co Draco jedynie się roześmiał.  
Szli jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu, kiedy nagle Draco stanął przed jednym ze zwyczajnych domków.  
\- Nooo panno Granger jesteśmy na miejscu.- powiedział, wskazując dłonią na wiszący nad drzwiami szyld, pokazujący zieloną wyspę otoczoną żółtymi falami i napis „Kai Melemele".  
\- Tutaj?- zadziwiła się Hermiona.- Ciągnąłeś mnie taki szmat, żeby pokazać mi chatkę?- pytała, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Draco zaś stał nie wzruszony słuchając jej wywodów.- No i czemu się nie odzywasz?- warknęła w końcu, zirytowana jego zachowaniem  
\- Bo czekam aż skończysz.- odparł obojętnie.- A teraz z łaski swojej, zanim ocenisz coś po opakowaniu, zajrzyj do środka.- A mówiąc to popchnął drzwi, tak że te stanęły otworem. Hermionę owionął ciepły powiew niosący od środka ten cudowny hawajski zapach.. Zauroczona weszła do środka, a krok za nią to samo zrobił Draco. Hermiona rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu… była oczarowana. Kolory współgrały ze sobą, tworząc tło do fantastycznych masek i licznych harpunów. Małe drewniane stoliki, niemal pachniały jeszcze żywicą. W jednym z rogów zauważyła nawet wiszący hamak.. Okręciła się do koła, właśnie trafiła do raju. Wiedziała, że jej towarzysz obserwuje ją dokładnie, z lekkim uśmiechem.. Odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na niego.  
\- Tu jest..- zaczęła, ale słowa więzły jej w gardle. Nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedniego określenia bajeczności tego miejsca.  
\- Wiem.- szepnął z uśmiechem.  
\- DRACO?- doszedł do nich głos kobiety stojącej za kontuarem. Starszej, nieco otyłej i już na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiającej wrażenie sympatycznej pani, zapewne właścicielce lokalu, szeroki uśmiech wykwitł na ciemnej, okrągłej twarzy. Draco również się uśmiechnął i nie zważając na zdziwioną minę Hermiony, ruszył do kontuaru.  
\- Aloha Hi'iaka.- zawołał, przechylając się i składając na jej policzku delikatny pocałunek. A potem stało się coś co zupełnie zbiło Hermionę z nóg, była tak zszokowana, że mogła tylko stać i obserwować jak Draco prowadzi zupełnie lekko, luźną konwersacje z właścicielką. I nie byłoby w tym pewnie nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że robił to w języku hawajskim. Nagle jednak, jakby przypominając sobie o swojej towarzyszce, zwrócił na nią swoje spojrzenie i uśmiechając się gestem dłoni przywołał ją do siebie. Podeszła uśmiechając się do mierzącej ją wesołym wzrokiem kobiety.  
\- Hi'iaka, poznaj proszę Hermionę.- przedstawił Draco.- Hermiona jest moją starą znajomą ze szkoły.- mówił już po angielsku  
\- Miło mi poznać.- uśmiechnęła się kobieta.- Witaj w Kai Melemele, czyli w Żółtym morzu. Ja jestem Hi'iaka. To moja restauracja.- powiedziała, obiegając dłonią pomieszczenie.  
\- Jest… niesamowita.- szepnęła Hermiona.  
\- Zawsze będziesz tu miłym gościem.- zapewniła Hi'iaka.- A teraz zajmijcie sobie gdzieś miejsce, zaraz przyjdę po zamówienie.- powiedziała, podając im żółte karty z daniami.  
\- Masz otwarty ogród?- zapytał Draco.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- W takim razie siądziemy w ogrodzie.- oświadczył, po czym nie czekając na reakcję Hermiony ruszył do tylnego wyjścia. Chcąc nie chcąc poczłapała za nim, jednak perspektywa wyjścia z tego pomieszczenia niemalże napawała ją smutkiem. Który jednak minął, tak szybko jak się pojawił, kiedy zobaczyła ogród. A okazał się on być niewielkim pasmem zieleni, usytuowanym przy samym brzegu skarpy. Od przepaści dzielił ich tylko płotek z drewnianych pali. Pod nimi rozciągał się widok na całą wyspę Maui, otaczający ją ocean oraz widniejące w dali, na ledwo widocznej linii horyzontu pozostałe wyspy. Tutaj stoliki też były drewniane, a przy nich poukładane zamiast krzeseł, były ręczenie ciosane ławki. Przy fasadzie budynku stało opartych, kilka finezyjnie malowanych desek surfingowych, a nieopodal odwrócone do góry dnem, trzy kolorowe, malowane na sposób ludowy łódki. Przy skarpie rosło kilka drzew, pomiędzy którymi wyrastały orchidee, które lekko kołysane przez wiatr, rozsiewały swój wspaniały zapach. Hermiona zauważyła też, kilka wbitych w ziemię dookoła nich pochodni, które pewnie zostawały zapalone wieczorem.. Westchnęła..  
\- Coś nie tak?- zapytał blondyn, spoglądając na nią znad karty dań.  
\- Nie. Ja tylko, czuję się jakbym trafiła do bajki.- odpowiedziała cicho. Nie wiedziała, czemu szeptała..  
\- Ja czuję się tak za każdym razem, gdy tu jestem.- odpowiedział szczerze.  
\- A często bywasz na Hawajach?- zadała pytanie. W końcu chciała się coś dowiedzieć o nim, o jego życiu… tak, żeby jego obraz więcej jej już nie męczył.  
\- Przynajmniej raz, jak nie dwa w ciągu roku.- odparł, spoglądając w ocean.- Ładuję tu akumulatory.- dodał, a odwracając się do niej z uśmiechem kontynuował.- Wiesz, kiedy tu przyjeżdżam czuję, jakby żadne problemy nie mogły mnie tu znaleźć, jakbym urodził się zupełnie nowy, bez przeszłości, ani narysowanej przyszłość, dokładnie w momencie kiedy moja stopa staje na hawajskiej ziemi.  
Zamilkła, kontemplując jego słowa. Pełne szczerości, wypowiedziane z uśmiechem i.. takie prawdziwe. Bo czy ona nie czuła tego samego przyjeżdżając tutaj.  
\- Chyba wiem co masz na myśli.- szepnęła.- Ja też, kiedy stanęłam tutaj kilka dni temu, poczułam że moje codzienne kłopoty i żale zostały w Anglii i czekają na lotnisku na mój powrót.- skrzywiła się mimowolnie, na wspomnienie tego wszystkiego.  
\- Jest aż tak źle?- zapytał widząc jej minę.  
\- Z czym?  
\- Skrzywiłaś się tak.. tak gorzko, jakby czekało na ciebie masę nieprzyjemnych spraw.- odpowiedział.  
\- Wiesz dorosłość z reguły nie jest przyjemna.- mówiła spoglądając w jego magnetyzujące niebieskie oczy, które wyrażały czyste zaciekawienie. Mimo, że szukała skrupulatnie, nie umiała odnaleźć w nich już ani cienia dawnej kpiny.  
\- A tak, coś mi się obiło o uszy.- westchnął, wzruszając ramionami, ale i on skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Aż tak źle?- zapytała cytując jego słowa, a on uśmiechając się do niej uroczo, zamyślił się na chwilę.  
\- Wiesz, kiedy ktoś stoi z boku to powie.. „Czego ten Malfoy chce jeszcze od życia". Bo to prawda. Mam prawie wszytko.. pozycje, pieniądze, szacunek, opływam w luksusy, z moją urodą kobiety padają mi do stóp..- wymieniał.- A jednak..- skrzywił się.- To wszystko jest nie ważne. Co mi po pozycji, wystarczy jeden mały finansowy kryzys i już po niej, luksusy.. cóż, pojęcie względne. Nawet ktoś kto nie ma grosza przy duszy, może opływać w luksusy, bo dla jednego będzie to willa z 50 sypialniami, a dla innego własne małe mieszkanko, które sam sobie urządzi. Z resztą samo życie jest luksusem, a jeszcze szczęśliwe życie.. to już wielki luksus. Uroda, tak.. dziś, a jutro, za pięć, dziesięć za dwadzieścia lat? Będę stary i pomarszczony, uroda też przeminie. Szacunek ludzi… dobre sobie, w dzisiejszych czasach, w oczy cię szanują a za plecami szkalują. Nie ważne jest też bogactwo, pieniądze rzecz nabyta, dziś są jutro ich nie ma. A poza tym są rzeczy których za nie, nie kupisz.. Jak np. spokojny sen, czy miłość.- zakończył smutno. Hermiona słuchała w milczeniu jego wywodu. Nie wierzyła, że mówi to ten sam Draco, którego znała kilka lat temu.- Ale nie odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie. Nie Hermiono, nie jest źle. Ale nie powiem ci też, że jest dobrze. Żyję, jestem zdrowy, mam pracę, którą lubię. To wszystko to są dobre rzeczy. Tylko, że widzisz, w moim życiu brakuje jakiegoś promienia słońca, kogoś kto swoją obecnością sprawiłby, że miałbym chęć żyć, a nie tylko wegetować.- wyjawił jej to co chował głęboko w sercu. Do tej pory mówił to tylko Blaisowi, ale ten stary wyga nigdy go nie rozumiał. Diabeł, został Diabłem, tym samym jakim był w szkole. Szalonym, porywczym, narwanym i wiecznie napalonym. Nie rozumiał pragnień o miłości. Nie potrzebował jej, Draco wiedział, że jedynie na razie. Ale teraz go nie rozumiał.  
\- Och.- szepnęła zszokowana tym wyznaniem.  
\- Już wybraliście kochani?- usłyszeli nagle Hi'iaki, odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, nawet nie wiedzieli kiedy ich twarze zbliżyły się do siebie tak blisko. Obydwoje zarumienieni, jak nastolatkowie, których przyłapano na pocałunkach zwrócili swoje oczy na kobietę.  
\- Eeee?- Draco spojrzał na Hermionę.  
\- Ty wybierz.- szepnęła. Sama nawet nie otworzyła swojej karty.  
\- W takim razie to co zwykle.- powiedział, zwracając się do właścicielki.- Aha i dwa Mojito.  
\- Zaraz przyniosę.- powiedziała starsza kobieta, po czym odeszła, a ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały.  
\- A więc jesteś samotny.- szepnęła Hermiona, Draco pokiwał głową.- I nie wierzę, że takiemu pleyboyowi jak ty, taki stan rzeczy przeszkadza.- dodała, a on się zaśmiał.  
\- Pleyboyem to ja byłem w szkole. A potem dorosłem.- powiedział, zaglądając jej w oczy. Jednak już po chwili, swój niewidzący wzrok przeniósł na ocean i niskim głosem, niemal szepcząc dodał- I tak, przeszkadza mi. Wiesz, pewnie cię to zdziwi, ale marzy mi się ślub, taki skromny, tylko ja, ona i ksiądz. Chciałbym móc co rano budzić się przy ukochanej kobiecie i wiedzieć, że będę to robił do końca życia, każdego kolejnego dnia zauważając, kolejną zmarszczkę na ukochanej twarzy, czy siwy włos w rozsypanej na poduszce kaskadzie. Chciałbym, żeby po moim domu poniósł się śmiech dziecka, mojego syna, bądź córki. Chciałbym poczuć małe ręce oplatające się wokół moich kolan, usłyszeć, jak mały człowiek przez sen mówi, że mnie kocha…- zamilkł, ciągle obserwując horyzont.- Takie przyziemne, a tak trudne do zrealizowania.- westchnął.  
\- Ja..ja nie wiem co powiedzieć.- szepnęła. Miała odruch, żeby złapać go za rękę, jednak opanowanie przyszło w momencie, kiedy znów podeszła do nich Hi'iaka z drinkami.  
\- Nie musisz nic mówić.- zapewnił upijając łyk, zielonego napoju.- Chciałaś wiedzieć, więc ci powiedziałem.  
\- No właśnie. Dziękuję, za szczerość. Zaskoczyłeś mnie.- powiedziała, bawiąc się słomką.  
\- Ja się naprawdę zmieniłem.- zapewnił.- Nie ma już tego ulizanego tępego bubka zapatrzonego w krew. Tego uczył mnie ojciec, to wpajała matka i tak chciał Sama-Wiesz-Kto, ale ich już nie ma. A ja.. cóż, czuję się tak jakby mi ktoś zwrócił wolność. Tyle, że za błędy młodości trzeba płacić. I ja za nie płace, do dziś.. Nie jednokrotnie słyszałem na początku swojej nowej drogi „dziecko śmierciożerców", „poplecznik zła". Z taką opinią trudno jest coś zbudować, ale udało mi się. Dziś łatka śmierciożercy zniknęła, a ja jestem oceniany za moje czyny, nie za postępowanie ojca. Ale są rzeczy, które się ciągną. Wspomnienia, które skradają sen w nocy. Jednym z nich jesteś ty.- westchnął spoglądając na nią poważnie.  
\- Ja?- zdziwiła się  
\- Ty. Ty i twoje zapłakane, wpatrzone we mnie oczy, kiedy po raz kolejny raniłem słowem. Wina wobec ciebie, jest jedną z blizn przeszłości.  
\- Ale…- zaczęła, nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, była w szoku. Gdzie się podział ten zuchwały chłopaczek, z wiecznie ulizaną grzywką?- słuchaj, no! -zaczęła zbierając siłę.- Kurcze, jesteś fajny i w ogóle taki szczery. Chyba nawet ci wierzę, wiesz? No ale takie szeroko zakrojone przeprosiny, to już przesada. Zważ, że ja też nie byłam ci raczej dłużna. A łzy? Cóż, kobiety tak mają. Owszem, płakałam nie raz, ale gdyby każdy chciał mnie za to przepraszać i mieliby się ustawić w kolejce począwszy od nawarstwienia win, to zapewniam cię, że byłbyś na szarym końcu. A poza tym do cholery, gdzie jest Malfoy?- powiedziała śmiejąc się.  
\- Malfoy? Głęboko schowany.- powiedział ze śmiechem.  
\- Kurcze, a moglibyśmy go poszukać? Stęskniłam się za tym pajacem.- posłała mu czarujący uśmiech.  
\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.- zapewnił.- Ale myślę, że się zgodzi, też już dawno nie powyzywał nikogo od szlam.  
Roześmiali się. Udało im się rozładować atmosferę. Przez chwilę gadali niezobowiązująco, o swoich dawnych zatargach, śmiejąc się do rozpuku, kiedy wspominali obelgi którymi się raczyli. W międzyczasie zajadali się przyniesionym z restauracji obiadem, na który składała się patera owoców morza, z purre ze słodkich ziemniaków. Rozmawiali ze sobą, jak starzy znajomi, nie zauważywszy upływu czasu. Obiecane dwie godziny minęły już dawno, a oni ciągle siedzieli razem śmiejąc się. Draco poinformował ją, że jest prezesem jednego z trzech magicznych banków, na które rozpadł się Grinngot, po odejściu goblinów. Dowiedziała się, że ciągle mieszka w pobliżu Londynu, jednak już nie w Malfoy Manor, które sprzedał tuż po śmierci ojca, pieniądze przekazując na rzecz sierot, po rodzicach, których zabił Voldemort. Mieszkał teraz w niewielkim dworku, niecałą godzinę drogi od Londynu, jednak sporo czasu spędzał w Ameryce, gdzie prowadził interesy. Tam też miał mieszkanie i nie wykluczał, że kiedyś przeprowadzi się tam na stałe. Poza tym stamtąd miał bliżej do Blaisa. Mimo, że Miami, gdzie mieszkał Diabeł, od Nowego Yorku oddzielał kawał drogi,zawsze było to bliżej niż z Anglii.  
\- Wiesz.. Diabeł w końcu znalazł swoje piekło.- zaśmiał się Draco, opowiadając jej o Florydzie  
\- Tak. Pewnie jest zadowolony, co?- zapytała  
\- A jak. Wiesz, tyle kobiet go pożąda, tylu facetów mu zazdrości. Zab, został ślizgonem, takim jakim był w szkole. To całe zamieszanie wokół jego osoby, to tylko woda na jego młyn.- tłumaczył  
\- Taaak i te blibordy. Codziennie mijam co najmniej trzy w drodze do i z pracy.- zaśmiała się Hermiona.  
\- Tak, no i jest jeszcze coś..- zaczął, a widząc jej ciekawą minę dodał- Kiedy długo się nie widzimy, Blaise dzwoni do mnie ze stałym teksem " Nooo stary! Przecież wieki mnie już nie widziałeś!- Draco świetnie udawał głos swojego przyjaciela- a ja mu wtedy na to odpowiadam „No co ty, Zab, przecież właśnie na ciebie patrze! Niezłe te gatki od Armaniego, ale te skarpetki w środku mogłeś sobie podarować", a potem słyszę zwykle jakąś piękną wiązkę epitetów.- dokończył z uśmiechem, a ona wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, do którego on również zaraz się dołączył.  
Humory dopisywały im przez całe popołudnie. Na stole co rusz pojawiała się nowa szklanka z mojito, a oni z każdą chwilą coraz więcej mieli sobie do opowiedzenia..  
Po tym, jak Draco kończył swoje opowieści, Hermiona opowiadała mu o starych znajomych. Mówiła o talencie kucharskim Goyla. O szczęściu Pansy, o radości Harrego i Ginny w oczekiwaniu na dziecko… A on słuchał. Jego uwadze nie uszło to, że zagaduje go historiami innych, nic nie mówiąc o sobie. Postanowił przejąc inicjatywę..  
\- A ty?- zapytał w końcu.  
\- Co ja?  
\- No, co ty robisz, kim jesteś, czy jesteś szczęśliwa?- zapytał świdrując ją oczami.  
\- Hmm- zamyśliła się.- Na swój pokręcony sposób tak. Choć nie zawsze. Wiesz, wydawało mi się kiedyś, że dorosłość jest łatwiejsza, a tymczasem okazuje się, że jednak nie. Dorosłość to wieczna walka.- powiedziała gorzko.  
\- A o co walczysz?- zagadnął.- Jeśli mogę spytać.  
\- O co? Walczę o miłość.- powiedziała gorzko.- Nieustannie konkuruję z pracą Rona. I o ironio, póki co wiecznie przegrywam.- powiedziała kwaśno, smutno się krzywiąc.  
\- Rona? Weasleya? Ciągle jesteście razem?- zapytał  
\- Czy razem? Cóż, ja z nim na pewno. Ale on chyba bardziej jest ze swoją pracą. Nooo ale kocha mnie. Nie mógł tu ze mną przyjechać, ale załatwił mi, że mieszkam w wielkim apartamencie i opływam w luksusy. Co rano przysyła sowę…- szeptała.  
\- A jednak masz wątpliwości.- nie zapytał, stwierdził.  
\- Nie, to nie tak. Nie ma wątpliwości i chcę zostać jego żoną. Ale boję się. Boję się, że on w końcu zamieszka w ministerstwie. A ja? Ja zgorzknieję. Nie będę miała dzieci, bo na razie Ron nie chce, a potem nie wiadomo, czy znajdzie czas. Będę leczyła ludzi, nie dlatego, że to kocham, ale dlatego, że tak będzie lepiej. I do samej śmierci będę farbowała włosy na blond, bo Ronowi tak się podoba.- wymieniała. Wypity alkohol rozwiązał jej język. A na duszy poczuła ulgę, że się wygadała.  
\- Jezu, przecież on cię terroryzuje.- stwierdził.  
\- Wcale nie.- odparła.- Kocha mnie. A poza tym, jakoś nie specjalnie mi to przeszkadza.  
\- Aha- westchnął.- Właśnie widzę. No, ale to twoje życie. A tak na marginesie… bardziej podobałaś mi się w swoich naturalnych włosach i nie daj sobie wmówić, że nie.- posłał jej uśmiech. A ona zarumieniła się jak wisienka. Była tak śliczna, i taka nie dostępna. Cholerny Weasley, niech go piekło pochłonie! Gdyby nie on, to Draco z miejsca byłby gotowy na oświadczyny… Hermiona była kwintesencją właśnie takiej kobiety, jakiej szukał. A te jej wielkie śmiejące się oczy.. „Cholerny Weasley!" warknął w myśli.- Macie już termin?- zapytał chcąc ponownie nawiązać dialog.  
\- Tak.- odpowiedziała rozpromieniona- 16 września.- „Niech cię piekło pochłonie Weasley! I to natychmiast!" pomyślał.  
\- Ślub pewnie będzie piękny, co?- zagadnął  
\- O tak! Choć nie o takim marzyłam. Ja też, podobnie jak ty chciałam skromnej ceremonii, no ale..- zacięła się.  
\- Ron chciał inaczej.- dokończył za nią. „NIECH CIĘ PIEKŁO POCHŁONIE! WEASLEY!" warczały jego myśli.  
\- Tak, właśnie.- szepnęła Hermiona.- Ale cieszę się, że tak się stało. I już nie mogę się doczekać.  
\- Zapewne.- odparł nieco chłodno. „A JAK CIĘ PIEKŁO NIE POCHŁONIE, TO JA CIĘ ZATŁUKĘ, JEŚLI BĘDZIESZ JĄ ŹLE TRAKTOWAŁ!" pomstował w duchu, obserwując błogi uśmiech malujący się na twarzy Hermiony. „CHOLERA ONA GO NAPRAWDĘ KOCHA!"  
Rozmowa znowu zeszła na neutralne tematy, a upływający czas zauważyli dopiero, kiedy Hi'iaka, porozpalała wokół nich pochodnie… Dopiero teraz zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że całą wyspę pochłonęła już ciemność…  
\- O Boże, Draco!- szepnęła zaskoczona Hermiona.- Ale się zasiedzieliśmy.  
\- Na to wygląda.- westchnął, rozglądając się dookoła. Nadchodziła chwila prawdy. Zaraz kobieta podejmie decyzję…  
\- Odprowadzisz mnie?- zaproponowała nagle, a jego serce, aż podskoczyło z radości.  
\- Oczywiście.- odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem, po czym wspólnie ruszyli zapłacić rachunek. Już po chwili przemierzali ciemne uliczki, kierując się do hotelu.  
\- Gdzie mieszkasz?- zapytał po chwili milczenia, kiedy zbliżali się już do jasno oświetlonej, głównej promenady.  
\- Ohana Waikiki West.- odpowiedziała.- Wiesz gdzie to jest?  
\- Tak wiem.- odpowiedział z dziwnym uśmiechem, który Hermionie wydawał się dość podejrzany, jednak nic nie powiedziała.  
Kiedy w końcu dotarli do hotelu dochodziła już północ. Każde z nich ogarnęło wzrokiem jego uśpioną fasadę i pogrążone w ciemności okna, po czym milcząc Draco wyprzedził Hermionę, otwierając jej drzwi do patio. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo, kiedy mijała go w wejściu. „Gentelmen jak się patrzy"- westchnęła w myśli. Podeszli do wind, gdzie mężczyzna nacisnął guzik.  
\- Dziękuję, za miłe popołudnie- zaczęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i dodała- i wieczór.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- odpowiedział, również z szerokim uśmiechem, w momencie kiedy otwarły się drzwi windy. Nie myśląc wiele wszedł do środka. Hermiona jednak ciągle stała w holu.  
\- Draco.- zaczęła.- To miłe, że chcesz mnie odprowadzić, ale naprawdę nie musisz aż do samych drzwi. Tu możemy się rozstać.- zapewniła  
\- Rozumiem.- powiedział szczerząc się.- Czyli chcesz poczekać na drugą windę, żeby nie jechać ze mną, tak?- zapytał, stając w drzwiach, żeby winda nie odjechała.  
\- Mieszkasz tutaj?- Hermiona nareszcie załapała, o co chodziło z tym tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
\- Brawo Szerlocku.- pochwalił z uśmiechem- Na 72 piętrze, tak samo, zdaje się co ty.- mówił ciągle się śmiejąc, po czym spojrzał na nią poważnie, lecz z wesołymi błyskami w oczach.- To jak? Jedziesz?  
\- Ugh!- fuknęła wchodząc do windy z miną obrażonego dziecka.- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć.- jęknęła.  
Draco, który opierał się o ścianę i przyglądał się jej uważnie, parsknął głośnym śmiechem.  
\- Nie śmiej się! Zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę.- mruknęła cała czerwona.  
\- Oj nie przesadzaj- pocieszył ją.- A nawet jeśli, to zrobiłaś to w ten swój uroczy, Grangerowski sposób. Więc nawet nie zauważyłem.- zapewnił  
\- Nie czaruj!- warknęła, nagle jednak coś jej się przypomniało.- Powiedziałeś, że mieszkasz na 72 piętrze, ta?- pokiwał głową.- I jesteś blondynem!  
\- Nooo…tak.- powiedział śmiejąc się i kompletnie nie rozumiejąc.- O co chodzi?- dopytywał.  
\- A więc to o tobie rozmawiały te dziewczyny.- szepnęła, a widząc, że się jej przygląda, dodała- Dziś rano w windzie, dwie panienki. Strasznie były tobą oczarowane.- powiedziała śmiejąc się, właśnie kiedy winda zatrzymała się na ich piętrze.  
\- Taaaak?- zapytał, wychodząc za nią i podchodząc do drzwi swojego pokoju, jednak po krótkiej chwili wahania, podszedł do niej.- Aaaa to pewnie te ślicznotki z 56.- stwierdził  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś?- była zaskoczona.  
\- Łaziły za mną na plaży. Typowe gruppies, puste i głupie.- zawyrokował.- Ehhh dlaczego ja przyciągam takie jak magnez?- zapytał, bardziej siebie niż ją.  
\- Pomyślmy? Jesteś bogaty i to widać, tak po pierwsze. A poza tym jesteś cholernie przystojny i masz ten swój malfoyowy urok osobisty… po prostu przyciągasz kobiety. Taki fluid. A że te nie odpowiednie..- powiedziała wzruszając ramionami, a on się roześmiał.- Co cię śmieszy?- zapytała, okey może i jej wypowiedź nie była specjalnie logiczna, ale żeby aż taki śmiech?  
\- Do czego to doszło..- zaśmiał się.- Doczekałem się chwili, kiedy Granger prawi mi komplementy!- zakończył, a teraz parsknęła śmiechem również ona.  
\- Hahaha, faktycznie. Świat się kończy.- powiedziała wesoło.  
\- No dobra, złotko!- Draco nagle jakby oprzytomniał, Hermiona zerknęła na niego ciekawie, a on kontynuował.- Fajnie się gada, ale ty musisz podjąć decyzję. Obiad trochę się przedłużył, ale umowa jest ciągle aktualna. Czas podjąć decyzję, czy mam zniknąć.- mówił poważnie, zerkając na nią ciekawie i z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Nie podejmę tej decyzji.- powiedziała, a on niemal skoczył z radości.- Za dobrze mi się z tobą gadało, a poza tym nie znalazłam jeszcze starego Malfoya.- dokończyła z uśmiechem.  
\- Pomyślałby ktoś, że tak się stęskniłaś.- zaśmiał się.  
\- Nic nie mówię, ale przez cały dzień miałam dzisiaj niedosyt, że ani razu nie nazwano mnie szlamą.- zaśmiała się.  
\- Jezu… mojito ci zaszkodziło Granger.- powiedział, podchodząc do niej i sprawdzając temperaturę.- bo gorączki nie masz, więc to nie udar.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne.- odepchnęła jego dłoń z uśmiechem.- A teraz pozwolisz już, że pójdę spać?- zapytała.  
\- Oczywiście, ale pod jednym warunkiem.- odpowiedział, zbliżając się do niej z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona, ale również speszona.- Skoro, nie potrafiłaś podjąć dziś decyzji, przedłużymy sobie nasz mały układzik na jutro i zjesz ze mną śniadanie.- powiedział uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- No cóż..- udała, że się zastanawia, a robiła to na na tyle przekonująco, że zaczął podejrzewać już, że mu odmówi.- Wstaję o 8.30.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- Jezu… toż to świt!- zawył, ale widząc jej minę, szybko dodał- okey, ten jeden raz mogę nastawić budzik.- uśmiechnęła się, a on odszedł w kierunku swojego pokoju  
\- W takim razie do jutra.- powiedziała otwierając drzwi.  
\- Taaa do jutra.- szepnął, wchodząc już do siebie. Jednak, kiedy obydwoje znikali już w drzwiach, Draco cofnął się o krok i zawołał..  
\- Ejjj Granger!- w drzwiach obok pojawiła się głowa Hermiony.- Chciałem ci tylko życzyć miłych snów… szlamo.- powiedział, z uśmiechem, a po ostatnim słowie puścił do niej oczko.  
\- Jezuuuu jak mnie tego brakowało.- szepnęła rozbawiona.  
\- Właśnie przyznałaś się, że ci mnie brakowało.- zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- OCH ZAMKNIJ SIĘ MALFOY!- warknęła zupełnie tak, jak w szkole, rozbawiona tą sytuacją.  
\- No dobra, właśnie cię zrozumiałem.- westchnął, udając że ociera łzę. Po czym uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze raz i zniknął w swoim apartamencie.  
Chwilę później zamknęły się również drugie drzwi. Mieszkańcy pokoi oddali się wieczornej toalecie, rozmyślając nad wszystkim co się tego dnia wydarzyło. Kilka minut później, niemal równocześnie, zgasły ostatnie dwa światła palące się w pokojach hotelowych. Ohana Waikiki West pogrążył się we śnie, a jego mieszkańcy zbierali siły do kolejnego pełnego wrażeń dnia…  
CDN…


	6. Chapter 6

Delikatne promienie słońca oparły się na jej twarzy, na długo przed tym jak zadzwonił budzik. Otworzyła zaspane oczy rozglądając się dookoła. Czy to wszystko było jedynie wyjątkowo realistycznym snem, czy istotnie spotkała wczoraj Malfoya? Chwilę poświęciła na zastanawianie, starając się ułożyć sobie wszystkie wczorajsze wydarzenia. W końcu jednak sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że Draco jej się nie śnił i, że istotnie spędziła z nim cały wczorajszy dzień, baaa mówiąc więcej umówiła się też na dziś. Spojrzała na zegarek, dokładnie ósma rano. Ziewając podnosiła się z łóżka. Nie podejrzewała Malfoya o specjalną punktualność, ale skoro 8.30, to ona będzie gotowa.. Raźnym krokiem ruszyła pod prysznic, zabierając po drodze brązowe bikini z białymi kwitowymi wzorkami, krótkie dżinsowe szorty i lekki czarny top na ramiączkach… Stojąc pod prysznicem zatraciła zupełnie poczucie czasu, chłodna woda przynosiła otrzeźwienie i sprawiała przyjemność.. Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. „Niech puka" pomyślała, jednak z każdą sekundą dźwięk nasilał się, aż w końcu zmienił się w natarczywe walenie. „Chryste…Draco!" pomyślała spanikowana, po czym wyskoczyła z łazienki owijając się po drodze wielkim, puszystym ręcznikiem. Podchodząc do drzwi zerknęła na zegarek, była dokładnie 8.30. „Ależ skurczybyk jest punktualny" przemknęło jej przez myśl, kiedy otwierała..  
\- Nooo nareszcie!- usłyszała pełen pretensji głos- Już myślałem, że zmieni..- urwał widząc kobietę owiniętą w biały ręcznik- Granger… zawstydzasz mnie. Chcesz iść TAK na śniadanie?- machnął ręką w kierunku ręcznika, z charakterystyczną malfoyową miną. Sam ubrany był w sięgające do połowy łydki, obszarpane na dole dżinsy, czarną koszulkę polo rozpiętą pod samą szyją, oraz czarne męskie japonki. Jego roztrzepane włosy powiewały, lekko poruszane cyrkulującym powietrzem.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Jestem w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko, ale nie twoje zawstydzenie.- odszczeknęła, na co on jedynie się uśmiechnął. Całe rano zastanawiał się, czy wczorajszy dzień nie był jakimś omamem, ale nie… ona była prawdziwa.  
\- I słusznie. Ale chyba lepiej będzie jeśli się ubierzesz.- odparł lustrując ją wzrokiem.- Jeśli pójdziesz tak, to obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie trafić jedzeniem do ust.- jego oczy wreszcie, po długim postoju w okolicach nóg, a potem klatki piersiowej, natrafiły na jej spojrzenie… Kobieta z rezygnacją pokręciła głową.  
\- Może i się zmieniłeś, ale ciągle jesteś zboczony.- westchnęła cicho, wpuszczając go do środka.  
\- Tylko na widok pięknych kobiet, Hermiono.- powiedział, mijając ją i udając się prosto do salonu. Hermiona podążyła za nim, pilnując, aby ręcznik nie zsunął się choćby o milimetr.  
\- Daj mi minutkę.- szepnęła, mijając go w drodze do sypialni.  
\- Tobie? Nawet dwie.- zapewnił, rozglądając się po pokoju.  
\- Punktualny jesteś wiesz?- usłyszał jej głos dobiegający z drugiego pomieszczenia. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tak właśnie myślał, że zapewne nie będzie spodziewać się go punktualnie.  
\- Wiesz.. jestem poważnym człowiekiem. Prezesem banku, jeśli się z kimś umawiam na konkretną godzinę, to zwykle wtedy właśnie się pojawiam.- odkrzyknął  
\- A no tak, czyli rozumiem, że teraz to ja wyszłam na nieodpowiedzialną i spóźnialską- powiedziała wchodząc do pokoju w pełni ubrana, związując swoje włosy w koński ogon.  
\- Nie, no skąd.- powiedział z uśmiechem.- No dobra, może trochę. Ale wierz mi Granger.. dla takich widoków jakie zaserwowałaś mi z rana, warto żyć.- zażartował puszczając jej oczko, na co ona roześmiała się perliście.  
\- Widzę, że znalazł się stary Malfoy!- westchnęła. Tym razem to on się zaśmiał.  
\- Po części- odpowiedział.- Ale to twoja wina. Ja nie paradowałem przed tobą w ręczniku.- wypomniał. W tym samym momencie do pokoju wleciała sowa..  
\- Poczta… nawet na wakacjach. Granger, czy ty na pewno nie masz jakiegoś skrzywienia emocjonalnego?- zapytał ze świetnie udawaną troską.  
\- Cóż, nie wiem… pewności mieć nie mogę, ale zadawanie się z tobą świadczy, że chyba jednak nie wszystko ze mną w porządku.- odgryzła się, podchodząc do ptaka. Mała sówka wdzięcznie wyciągnęła w jej kierunku nóżkę z kopertą.- To list od Rona.- szepnęła.  
\- Czyżby się narzeczony stęsknił?- zironizował,a w duchu znów warknął „NIECH CIĘ PIEKŁO POCHŁONIE WEASLEY!"  
\- A to cię dziwi? Ty byś nie tęsknił? – zapytała rozwiązując list.  
\- Oooo widzę, że skromności Granger to się można od ciebie uczyć.- zaśmiał się.- Ale masz rację… Nie dziwi mnie to. Ale muszę cię rozczarować, bo nie tęskniłbym.- powiedział pewnie, podchodząc do niej od tyłu i szepcząc wprost do ucha.- Nie tęskniłbym, bo jakbym miał taką kobietę jak ty, to w życiu nie puściłbym jej samej.- wypowiedziawszy te słowa odsunął się. Kobieta odwróciła się do niego, mierząc go wzrokiem i modląc się, żeby nie zauważył jak bardzo zadziałała na nią jego bliskość.  
\- Czego byś się bał?- zapytała buntowniczo, piorunując go wzrokiem  
\- Czy ja wiem…- udawał, że się zastanawia, okrążając ją dookoła.- Może tego, że jakiś niezwykle seksowny, blond-włosy przystojniak, może zwinąć mi ją sprzed nosa.- szeptał ciągle chodząc wkoło niej.  
\- To znaczy, że byś tej kobiecie nie ufał.- szepnęła, nie wiedząc dlaczego w jego obecności czuła się niemal naelektryzowana…  
\- Jej bym ufał.- zapewnił.- Ale jemu już nie..- dokończył, z dzikim blaskiem w oku.  
\- Wiesz może cię zmartwię, ale w tym cały jest ambaras, coby dwoje chciało na raz.- powiedziała już pewniej, odważnie zaglądając mu w oczy.  
\- Tak pewnie masz rację.- otrzeźwił się. – Masz zamiar odpisać- wskazał niedbale na list w jej dłoni.- Czy idziemy na śniadanie?  
\- Nie ma tu nic, na co musiałabym odpisywać.- odparła, czy mu się wydawało, czy usłyszał gorycz w jej głosie?- Chodźmy na śniadanie.  
Zabierając ze sobą niezbędne do plażowania rzeczy ruszyli do hotelowej restauracji na posiłek. Bawili się ze sobą doskonale, sącząc kawę i przygryzając croissanty. Nie zważali nawet na fakt, że dwie dziewczyny z 56 piętra piorunują Hermionę wzrokiem, za to że siedzi w towarzystwie faceta ich marzeń..  
\- Twoje gruppies chcą mnie zasztyletować wzrokiem.- szepnęła Hermiona, kiedy zauważyła nienawistne spojrzenia.  
\- Co?- zapytał, dyskretnie rozglądając się po sali.- Aaaa one.. cóż, może powinienem im pomachać?- zapytał.  
\- Cóż, to może pomóc.- zamyśliła się.- One zemdleją z wrażenia, a my będziemy mieli czas na odwrót.- dodała po chwili, dołączając do słów swój najładniejszy uśmiech.  
\- Hahaha… mocno wierzysz w moje wdzięki.- zaśmiał się  
\- Eeee, raczej w ich głupotę.- zapewniła.  
\- No wiesz!- Draco udawał oburzenie.- Teraz to zraniłaś moje ego.- teatralnym gestem odwrócił od niej głowę, zarzucając grzywą.. co spowodowało głośne westchnienie jego wielbicielek i śmiech Hermiony.- Okey, chyba zaczynam rozumieć.- szepnął, kiedy usłyszał jęk zachwytu za plecami. Hermiona znów się roześmiała, a jemu przeszło przez myśl, że śmiech tej kobiety jest piękniejszy od najpiękniejszej melodii, taki szczery i dźwięczny. Kobiecy, a zarazem mający w sobie coś z dziecinnej radości. Po prostu cudowny..  
\- Dobra, ale zostawmy już mój fanklub w spokoju.- zaproponował- Skupmy się na tym, co dziś robimy.  
\- MY?- zdziwiła się, w głębi serca ciesząc się jednak z użytej przez niego liczby mnogiej..- Wieczorem była mowa tylko o śniadaniu.- powiedziała.  
\- Nooo tak.- zgodził się.- Ale nie określiłem dokładnie o którym śniadaniu.- wykręcił się zgrabnie.- Co zrobisz, jeśli chodziło mi o to drugie?- zapytał z chytrym błyskiem samozadowolenia w oku.  
\- Cóż..- udała, że głęboko się zastanawia.- Pozwolę ci dostąpić zaszczytu przebywania w mojej obecności.- odparła.- A jak będziesz grzeczny i sobie zasłużysz, to zgodzę się nawet na wspólny obiad.- dodała, a wykwitający po tych słowach, szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy, sprawił jej niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie w stanie tak dobrze się z nim bawić…  
\- W takim razie obiecuję solennie, że od teraz będę grzeczny.- zaśmiał się, podnosząc dwa palce w górę, niczym ślubujący skaut. Hermiona zaśmiała się wdzięcznie, zerkając ponad stołem na jego drugą dłoń, w której skrzyżował dwa palce… – UPS!- szepnął, widząc że go przejrzała, a ona po prostu roześmiała się głośniej, z wielką gracją odchylając głowę w tył. Nie wiedział czemu, ale nagle poczuł przemożną ochotę pocałowania jej w odsłoniętą szyję. Sam nie wiedział skąd to się w nim wzięło i dlaczego było takie silne, ale już prawie wstawał.. w tym samym momencie jednak, Hermiona wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji.  
\- Okey, w takim razie co pan proponuje, panie Malfoy?- zagadnęła  
\- Cóż.. może trochę poserfujemy?- zaproponował uśmiechając się chytrze… wiedział, że się zgodzi.. była gryfonką, czyli osobnikiem z natury odważnym. On zaś był ślizgonem, czyli przebiegłym strategiem. Mógł się zmienić, ale odmówić sobie podotykania takiego ciałka, o nieeee, nigdy!  
\- Ale ja się na tym zupełnie nie znam.- odparła, nieświadoma, że właśnie wpada w zastawione przez niego sidła.  
\- Nie martw się. Nauczę cię, to proste.- zapewnił. Tak! O to chodziło. Będzie mógł bez skrupułów poznać fakturę jej skóry, w razie czego zwalając na lekcje surfingu. „Draco jesteś genialny!" pochwalił się w myśli.- To jak?- zapytał, wiedząc już, że jedynie proforma..  
\- Cóż.. okey.- odparła, a on niemal nie zaczął tańczyć z radości.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy.- powiedział wstając i ku jej wielkiemu zdziwieniu podając jej dłoń. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.. „Czyżby coś knuł?" przeszło jej przez myśl, jednak widząc jego zabójczy uśmiech nie mogła powstrzymać się przed podaniem mu ręki.  
Ruszyli na plażę, gdzie wzbudzili niemałe oburzenie reszty turystów, wybuchając niepohamowanym, głośnym śmiechem, kiedy okazało się, że na jego bokserkach i jej bikini są takie same wzory..  
Kilka minut później mieli już wypożyczone deski, a Draco mógł zabrać się za naukę…  
\- Musisz chwycić równowagę.- tłumaczył jej, delikatnie podsadzając na desce.- O właśnie tak.- chwalił.- A teraz balansuj biodrami… nooo od czego je masz.- mówił, trzymając dłonie na jej talii.  
\- Hey, czy tobie przez przypadek nie chodzi tylko o darmową macankę?- powiedziała w końcu, nieco rozbawiona. Od samego początku wydawało jej się, że dotyka jej o wiele za często, niż wymagałaby tego potrzeba chwili.  
\- No wiesz?- oburzył się.- To są bezczelne insynuacje!- żachnął, zaraz jednak pokazał jej język, niczym obrażony pięciolatek.  
\- No patrzcie państwo!- zaśmiała się.- Stateczny prezes banku pokazuje język i to jeszcze kobiecie. Jak dziecko Draco, jak dziecko.- zacmokała, spoglądając na niego. Musiała przyznać, że wyglądał nieziemsko, kiedy siedział okrakiem na desce, jedynie w cienkich i na dodatek zupełnie mokrych bermudach.  
\- Problem w tym Granger, że przy tobie czuję się jak dziecko.- uśmiechnął się, a słońce oparło się na jego prostych, białych zębach.  
\- Taaaak?- zapytała przeciągle- Patrz, to zupełnie tak jak ja..-dodała, po czym jednym zwinnym ruchem dłoni, ochlapała go słoną wodą.  
\- Więc tak chcesz się bawić!- zawołał, a już po chwili i ona była cała mokra..  
Tak zaczęła się ich trwająca prawie godzinę wodna wojna. Nie liczyli już ile razy któreś z nich lądowało pod wodą, ani kto kogo, więcej razy ochlapał. Liczyło się tylko to, że tak dobrze się ze sobą czuli.. Morska bryza niosła ich wesoły śmiech daleko w głąb wyspy, a znudzeni turyści przyglądali się z plaży ich wesołej zabawie, biorąc ich za wyjątkowo szczęśliwą, zakochaną parę…  
Kiedy w końcu wyszli z wody, obydwoje mieli na twarzach szerokie uśmiechy.  
\- Remis?- zaproponowała Hermiona, wyciągając rękę w kierunku chłopaka.  
\- Remis.- zgodził się, przybijając jej piątkę.- To jak?- zapytał nagle, kiedy obserwował jak osuszała włosy ręcznikiem. Spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.- Byłem grzeczny? Zjesz ze mną obiad?- zapytał.  
Na jej ustach wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.. czuła się z nim tak dobrze i swobodnie, że nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do odpowiedzi.. Baaa nie wątpiła nawet, że obiad znów przeciągnie im się do kolacji..  
\- Oczywiście.- odpowiedziała wesoło.- Ale pod jednym warunkiem.- powiedziała.  
\- Zamieniam się w słuch.- odparł i istotnie wbił w nią zaciekawione spojrzenie.  
\- Zjemy w Kai Melemele.- powiedziała, na co on roześmiał się wesoło.  
\- Myślę, że da się załatwić.- powiedział.  
Już po chwili, nie spiesząc się nigdzie, wspinali się na wzniesienie, gdzie mieściła się restauracja, wesoło po drodze gawędząc. I znów okazało się, że czas przeznaczony na obiad był zbyt krótki, żeby się nagadać. Zjedli więc razem jeszcze kolacje, a kiedy słońce dawno zaszło już za widnokrąg udali się na spacer brzegiem oceanu i tak zatracili się w rozmowie, że wschodzące słońce zastało ich, kiedy niemal okrążyli całą wyspę… O czym rozmawiali? O wszystkim i o niczym… O swojej przeszłości, przyszłości, o planach, marzeniach, niepokojach… Czuli się w swoim towarzystwie pewnie i spokojnie.. W pewnym momencie zaczęli rozmowę o szkole i o wojnie, którą przeżyli, baaa której bieg nadali… Draco chciał wiedzieć, jak udało im się pokonać Voldemorta, skąd wiedzieli o horkruksach.. Hermionę zaś ciekawiło, jak potomkowi śmieciożerskiego rodu, udało się uniknąć tego losu. Na przemian mówili i słuchali, a jedynymi świadkami ich powrotu do przeszłości był spokojny ocean, rytmicznie oblewający ich stopy i miliony rozmigotanych nad głowami gwiazd… Wracając do hotelu znów umówili się na spotkanie wieczorem… Potem znowu i znowu, tak, że kolejne dni mijały im na coraz lepszym poznawaniu tej drugiej osoby.. Byli zdumieni, że dawna nienawiść, przerodziła się w obojętność,a ta zaś, ledwie w ciągu kilku dni w sympatię i to tak wielką, że niemal nie umieli już funkcjonować bez swojego towarzystwa.. Do tego stopnia przywykli do siebie, że kiedy po kilku wspólnie spędzonych dniach, Hermiona wypłynęła na jedną z pobliskich wysp, na wycieczkę do parku krajobrazowego, Draco cały dzień spędził w pokoju, przerzucając od niechcenia kanały w telewizorze, a również i ona nie potrafiła dobrze bawić się, kiedy u jej boku nie było wiecznie uśmiechniętego i rozbawionego blondyna.  
Dlatego też postanowili, że na każdą kolejną wycieczkę będą jechali już zawsze razem.. Tak, też się działo. Bawili się przednio, kiedy wspólnie wybrali się nurkować na pobliskie rafy, czy odwiedzali sanktuarium małp. Hermiona wróciła z tej wycieczki z zakwasami w mięśniach brzucha, tak bardzo śmiała się, kiedy jedna z Kapucynek zamieszkujących sanktuarium zapałała ognistym uczuciem do Dracona. Wspólnie odwiedzili też, małe zoo, gdzie Hermiona bawiła się z małymi lwami, Draco zaś skakał dookoła pstrykając jej zdjęcia, kiedy zatracona w zabawie uśmiechała się najsłodszym uśmiechem świata. Draco lubił pstrykać jej fotki, głównie dlatego, że Hermiona była idealną modelką, wdzięcznie pozując i uśmiechając się do obiektywu… Podczas tych kilku wspólnie spędzonych dni, w ogóle zrobili wiele zdjęć. Na większości z nich byli razem, uśmiechnięci, zaprzyjaźnieni i szczęśliwi.. tak bardzo, jak już dawno żadne z nich szczęśliwe nie było..  
CDN…


	7. Chapter 7

Minęło 18 z 21 dni jakie Hermiona spędzić miała na Hawajach. Większość tego czasu spędzała w towarzystwie Dracona, poznając egzotyczne wyspy okalające Maui,lub po prostu wygrzewając się na słońcu, zajadając egzotycznymi deserami lub popijając drinki wprost ze skorupki kokosa.. Dzień za dniem zżywali się ze sobą coraz mocniej, coraz bardziej się poznając, doceniając swoje zalety, przyzwyczajając do wad. Każdego ranka spotykali się na śniadaniu, aby rozstać długo po kolacji. Kilka razy zdarzyło im się nawet spędzić wspólnie noc w jednym ze swoich apartamentów, siedzieli wtedy na łóżku i zjadając się zamówionymi do pokoju lodami, gadali jak zwykle mieszając sprawy poważne z żartami. Czuli się ze sobą tak dobrze jak jeszcze z nikim, żyli chwilą..  
Każdego ranka, kiedy jej spojrzenie wychwytywało wchodzącego do hotelowej restauracji blondyna, jej serce wykonywało akrobatyczne niemal ewolucje, głośno obijając się o klatkę piersiową. Sama przed sobą nie chciała się jednak przyznać, że ich znajomość dawno przestała być już jedynie zwykłą sympatią.. Zaczynała się zakochiwać, a najgorsze było to, że nie potrafiła, baaa wcale nie chciała tego zatrzymać..  
\- Cześć murzynku.- przywitał się, podchodząc do ich stałego stolika. Od kilku dni mianował ją murzynkiem, ze względu na intensywny odcień brązu jaki od słońca przybrała jej skóra..  
\- Cześć.- uśmiechnęła się, nadstawiając policzek, żeby mógł złożyć na nim pocałunek.  
\- Co dzisiaj mamy w planach?- zapytał, nalewając sobie kawy i spoglądając na nią zza kurtyny opadniętej nonszalancko grzywki.  
\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam dziś lenia. Zamierzam przez cały dzień smażyć się na plaży popijając drinki.- odparła, odgryzając kawałek soczystego, żółtego melona.  
\- W swoim planie zapomniałaś o jednym ważnym punkcie..- dodał, wymachując jej przed nosem widelcem.  
\- Taaaak?- przeciągnęła.- A jakim?  
\- Że pomiędzy jednym a drugim drinkiem, będziesz zabawiała swoją obecnością pewnego seksownego blondyna.- uściślił, obdarowując ją, jej ulubionym łobuzerskim uśmiechem, od którego w jego policzkach tworzyły się urocze dołeczki.  
\- Ach no tak. Wybacz, moje przeoczenie.- odparła z uśmiechem, z przechyloną głową obserwując z jaką lubością upija łyk kawy ze swojej filiżanki.  
\- Cóż..- odstawiając kawę na stół i seksownie oblizując z jej resztek wargi, czym niemal doprowadził ją do szaleństwa, dodał.- wybaczę ci to przeoczenie. Będę na tyle wspaniałomyślny.- powiedział udawanie protekcjonalnym tonem. Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno..  
\- Dzięki ci o panie!- powiedziała, w tym samym czasie teatralnie kłaniając się przed blondynem.  
Po zjedzonym śniadaniu udali się na plażę. Szybko znaleźli odpowiednio nasłonecznione i nie zatłoczone miejsce, rozkładając tam swoje ręczniki. Draco uwielbiał spędzać z nią czas w ten właśnie sposób.. nie dość, że była prawie naga.. „Boże pozwól mi ozłocić pomysłodawcę bikini!" szeptał w myślach, kiedy na nią spoglądał, to jeszcze od pewnego czasu prosiła go o pomoc w smarowaniu kremem. Czas na plaży, był zdecydowanie najbardziej ulubioną formą wypoczynku dla Draco, odkąd Hermiona spędzała ten czas z nim…  
Oddawał się właśnie rozsmarowywaniu kremu na jej pięknych ramionach, kiedy do ich uszu doleciała melodyjka..  
\- Czy to gra w twojej torbie?- zapytał, przechylając głowe, aby zlokalizować dźwięk.  
\- A i owszem. To pewnie Ginny. Tylko ona zna się na telefonie.- odparła, szukając w torbie komórki. A kiedy już ją znalazła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pokazała blondynowi wyświetlacz na którym rytmicznie migało zdjęcie jej rudej przyjaciółki..  
\- No witam, Ginny.- powiedziała do słuchawki, akceptując połączenie.  
\- No wiesz, myślałam, że będziesz na tyle domyślna i sama zadzwonisz pochwalić się jak ci czas leci..- usłyszała śmiech..  
\- No wiesz, po co miałam dzwonić, skoro wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później sama to zrobisz.- zaśmiała się, spoglądając na przyglądającego jej się uważnie Dracona.  
\- I tak długo wytrzymałam!- zawołał głos w słuchawce.- A teraz opowiadaj.. jak się bawisz?  
\- Cóż..- zaczęła Hermiona, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z blondyna.- Bawię się świetnie Ginny! Wręcz niesamowicie.- Draco uśmiechnął się, słysząc te słowa.  
\- A faceci…- Ginny dopytywała się dalej.- No i w ogóle… nie czujesz się samotna?- Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, a Draco przechylił ciekawie głowę..  
\- Samotna mówisz..- kobieta zadumała się, puszczając oczko do swojego towarzysza.- Nieee, raczej nie zauważam tu samotności.- odparła, z resztą zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Ale jakaś znajoma twarz by się przydała co?- zagadnęła ruda.  
\- Znajoma twarz… sama nie wiem.- grała Hermiona.- Dobrze mi tu samej.- odparowała, a on posłał jej w odpowiedzi najsłodszy uśmiech na jaki było go stać.  
\- Ach, czyli rozumiem, że nie tęsknisz za moim braciszkiem.- usłyszała rozbawiony głos po drugiej stronie, Ginny właśnie przypomniała jej o tym, o czym ona zupełnie nieświadomie, ale jednak zapomniała, zatracając się w znajomości z Draconem.. o tym, że jest zaręczona..  
\- Ron..- zamyśliła się, a jego serce ścisnął ból, kiedy zobaczył ogromny żal w jej oczach „NIECH CIĘ WSZYSCY DIABLI, WEASLEY!" krzyknął w myślach, podczas kiedy Hermiona kontynuowała- oczywiście, że tęsknię. Chciałabym, żeby tu był.- zapewniła, choć od kilku dni wcale tak nie myślała..- Ale nie ma go. I jakoś sobie radzę.- zakończyła, rzucając Draconowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, na co na jego ustach wykwitł szeroki uśmiech..  
\- No właśnie, a powiedz mi… Ron dzwonił do ciebie?- zapytała, jakby po chwili wahania Ginny.  
\- On i telefon?- zdziwiła się Hermiona, a Draco po raz kolejny żałował, że nie może nic usłyszeć.- A po co w ogóle miałby dzwonić?- dopytywała, czyżby coś było nie tak?  
\- A nie, nie wiem.- plątała się ruda.- Po prostu mówił mi, że się z tobą skontaktuje, ale jak widać to nie było ważne… Pewnie chciał ci powiedzieć, że cię kocha.- zakończyła, jednak Hermionie coś nie pasowało w jej tonie.  
\- Ginny, coś się stało?- dopytywała.  
\- Nieee, no skąd. Myślałam, że dzwonił, tylko tyle, serio.- zapierała się.- Nooo ale zostawmy rudego, powiedz mi lepiej czy są na tych Hawajach jakieś fajne partie?  
\- Fajne partie, mówisz?- powtórzyła Hermiona, na co Draco dumnie wypiął pierś.- Nooo jest kilka takich na których można zawiesić oko.- powiedziała i siłą woli musiała powstrzymać parsknięcie śmiechu, kiedy Draco ze zdruzgotaną miną, bezgłośnie powtórzył „KILKA?" po czym zaczął gwałtownie obracać się, zapewne w poszukiwaniu tych pozostałych.  
\- Ale jacyś ten…, no wiesz?- dopytywała się Ginny.- Tacy, że gdyby nie okoliczności i w ogóle, to mogłabyś się zapomnieć..  
\- Hmmm- zamyśliła się Hermiona, przyglądając się zapatrzonemu w ocean Draconowi.- Jest jeden taki blondyn- zaczęła, a wzrok Dracona natychmiast utkwiony został w niej.- Zabójczo wręcz przystojny. Ma takie ciało, że jakbyś go zobaczyła, nie powstrzymałabyś westchnienia- zachwalała, wesoło spoglądając w oczy, rosnącego z dumy Malfoya.  
\- A młody jest?- dopytywała Ginny  
\- Tak mniej więcej w moim wieku, chyba.- powiedziała.  
\- A jest w nim coś, co nie byłoby boskie?- zapytała rozmarzona Ginny.  
\- Cóż…- Hermiona przygryzła delikatnie dolną wargę, a Draco zastanawiał się cóż usłyszy tym razem..- Strasznie się puszy.- zakończyła i o mało nie parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy chłopak wybałuszył oczy w zdziwieniu, wskazując na siebie palcem, po czym zakładając ręce na piersi odwrócił się do niej bokiem, jak obrażony dzieciak.. Z tego wszystkiego przestała nawet słuchać Ginny..  
\- Sorry, coś mówiłaś?- zapytała, kiedy udało jej się już opanować.  
\- Że zaleciało mi to Malfoyem.- dodała, co Hermiona skwitowała śmiechem. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak bardzo…  
\- Wiesz Ginny, ja muszę już kończyć.- powiedziała widząc, że Draco ciągle się boczy.- Muszę coś załatwić. Zobaczymy się za trzy dni.  
\- Jeśli cię poznam!- zawołała ze śmiechem ruda.  
\- Och jestem tylko troche ciemniejsza. Paaaa- zakończyła rozmowę i natychmiast schowała telefon.  
\- Ja się puszę? JA?- zapytał z wyrzutem, kiedy skończyła rozmawiać.  
\- A kto napina mięśnie, za każdym razem, kiedy przechodzi obok niego jakaś kobieta?- zapytała ze śmiechem.- I kto mianuje siebie „seksownym przystojniakiem"?  
\- Stare nawyki.- odparł.  
\- No właśnie!- zaśmiała się, czochrając jego fryzurę.- Ale nie martw się, lubię cię nawet jak się puszysz.- zapewniła, a on po tych słowach miał ochotę złapać ją w ramiona i zatańczyć na samym środku plaży.  
\- Lubisz mnie?- dopytywał się z łobuzerskim smirkiem.  
\- Oczywiście. Choć nie przypuszczałam, że kiedyś to powiem.- odparła.- A teraz z łaski swojej dokończ smarowanie, zanim słońce mnie spiecze.- mówiąc to, podała mu butelkę z olejkiem, odwracając się do niego placami. Draco zaś ochoczo zabrał się za wykonywanie zadania…  
Na plaży znowu spędzili cały dzień, śmiejąc się, przegadując i oblewając wodą przyniesioną z oceanu w dłoniach, kiedy tylko któremuś udało się przysnąć. Kolacje zjedli na mieście, w jednej z przybrzeżnych kafejek, podziwiając gwiazdy odbijające się w spokojnych falach oceanu.. Do hotelu wrócili niewiele przed północą jak zwykle w wyśmienitych humorach. Śmiejąc się głośno, wysiedli z winy.  
\- Może wpadniesz jeszcze do mnie, na szklaneczkę czegoś mocniejszego?- zapytał otwierając przed nią drzwi.  
\- Może…- droczyła się z nim. Jednak już w następnej chwili siedzieli rozwaleni na jego łóżku popijając słodkie czerwone wino. Noc była jak zwykle bezchmurna, przez otwarte okno dostawał się do pokoju zapach soli, wymieszany z lekkim aromatem orchidei. Hermiona leżała na plecach ślepo spoglądając na wiszący nad łóżkiem baldachim.. Draco siedział obok niej, starając się zapamiętać wszystko co się pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło. Popołudniowy telefon rudej uświadomił mu w pełni, że to co ich połączyło od samego początku skazane było na niepowodzenie, zakochał się w kobiecie, która już niemal należała do innego faceta.. Taaak zakochał się, był tego pewien. Ona stała się jego narkotykiem i niemal miał ochotę wyć, kiedy pomyślał sobie, że zostały mu już tylko trzy dni.. Trzy dni szczęścia, a potem ona wróci do swojego narzeczonego, a on znów zacznie wegetować…  
\- Co się z nami stanie potem?- zapytał zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Hermiona usłyszawszy ciche pytanie, podniosła się na łokciach, żeby na niego spojrzeć..  
\- Nie wiem.- odpowiedziała szczerze.- To chyba będzie koniec Draco.- szepnęła, siadając i spoglądając w piękne błękitne oczy. Tak to zdecydowanie będzie koniec.. koniec, którego ona nie chciała..  
\- Tak po prostu?- zapytał smutno, a błękit jego spojrzenia przesłoniła mgła smutku.- Po prostu każde z nas pójdzie w swoją stronę?  
\- Draco.- załapała go za policzek, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy..- A jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?- szepnęła, starając się ukryć drżenie głosu.  
\- Nie wiem.- odparł, również łapiąc ją za policzki.- Ale jedno wiem na pewno… nie chcę cię stracić Hermiono.- szepnął.  
\- Najgorsze jest to, że ja ciebie też…- zaszlochała, po czym wtuliła się w jego ramiona.- Ale tego nie da się pogodzić.- szeptała.- My… to od samego początku było złym pomysłem, żeby…  
\- Ciiii- szepnął, po czym zbliżając się do niej, złożył na jej ustach pocałunek. Delikatny i nieśmiały, dający jej czas na reakcję, jednak kiedy poczuł delikatną miękkość jej malinowych warg, ich cudowny smak, nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Z każdą sekundą jego wargi było coraz bardziej natarczywe, coraz brutalniej wpijały się w jej usta, w pewnym momencie poczuł, że i ona odwzajemnia pieszczotę, delikatnie muskając jego usta. Ich języki zawirowały w namiętnym tańcu, a oni sami zupełnie zatracili się w palącym ich pożądaniu. Draco czuł jak Hermiona zatapia swoje palce w jego włosach, muskając delikatnie jego kark. On rękoma błądził po jej ciele, badając delikatną fakturę jej pleców, ud, zakrytych cienkim materiałem sukienki pośladków… Prawie nie kontrolowali już swoich odruchów, ona wodziła dłońmi po jego torsie i plecach, a on starał się pozbawić jej sukienki nieustannie powalając, aby ich języki tańczyły ze sobą w sobie tylko znanym tańcu..  
Oprzytomnienie przyszło, kiedy poczuła jego dłonie na piersiach. Delikatnie, acz stanowczo odepchnęła go od siebie i spoglądając na niego smutno, z niemal fizycznym bólem, przemówiła słabym głosem..  
\- Nie.. Ja… Wybacz, ale ja nie mogę. Draco, ja wychodzę za mąż.- mówiła smutno, nie patrząc w jego oczy.- To nie powinno było się stać.. Ja..ja.. przepraszam.- szepnęła, po czym nie patrząc na niego wybiegła z pokoju..  
Został sam, opadł na poduszki, bezsilnie waląc pięścią w materac. Schrzanił to, tak pięknie, koncertowo schrzanił. „Czego ty się debilu spodziewałeś? Że wskoczy na twojego białego rumaka i razem uciekniecie do krainy snów?" rugał się w myślach…  
W tym samym czasie w pokoju obok, Hermiona stała pod zimnym strumieniem wody, starając się uporządkować myśli.. „Dlaczego pojawił się teraz? Dlaczego nie zostałam w domu, nie spotkałabym go i nie zakochała się!"- myślała rozpaczliwie. „Myśl logicznie! Jak to zakochała? Na dwa miesiące przed ślubem! To nie jest normalne!" krzyczały jej myśli, a słone łzy spływały z oczu mieszając się z zimną wodą.. „Muszę wrócić! Zapomnieć o tym, zapomnieć o nim!" myślała gorączkowo, kiedy po wyjściu z łazienki, kilkoma szybkim ruchami różdżki spakowała swoje rzeczy.. Nie mogła jednak wyjechać bez pożegnania.. Wiedziała też, że nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Z głośnym westchnieniem wyciągnęła z torebki notes i pióro. Siadając na łóżku, zapisała znaczony szczerymi łzami, krótki list…  
Dochodziła ósma rano, kiedy w recepcji zostawiła wiadomość dla Dracona, sama zaś nie odwracając się do tyłu, wyszła na skąpaną porannym słońcem ulicę. Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenia na wyspę, którą tak bardzo pokochała, skierowała się do jednej z zaciemnionych bocznych uliczek, gdzie skupiła się na celu swojej podróży. Rozległ się głośny trzask, a kobieta zniknęła, zastawiając za sobą najpiękniejsze chwile swojego życia…  
Zapukał do jej drzwi dokładnie o 8.30, chcąc porozmawiać, wyjaśnić i przeprosić. Wiedział, że obydwoje potrzebowali tego w równym stopniu.. Nikt mu jednak nie otworzył.. „Pewnie zeszła już na śniadanie" pomyślał, a już po chwili przechodził próg restauracji, wzrokiem usiłując wyłapać z tłumu burzę jasnych loków. Na marne… Hermiony tu nie było.. Zrezygnowany podszedł do recepcjonistki.  
\- Czy byłaby pani tak uprzejma i zadzwoniła do apartamentu panny Granger, że czekam na nią na dole?- zapytał.  
\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.- odpowiedziała, zerkając na niego smutno. „Biedny facet, pewnie nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że ona kogoś ma" współczuła mu w myślach  
\- Jak to niemożliwe?- zapytał zbity z tropu.  
\- Ponieważ panna Granger wyjechała jakieś pół godziny temu.- odparła.- Ale zostawiła dla pana wiadomość, panie Malfoy.- dodała służbowym tonem.  
\- Wiadomość?- zdziwił się  
\- Tak, proszę.- powiedziała podając mu niewielką kopertę. Chwycił ją drżącymi dłońmi, po czym nie zaglądając nawet do środka wyszedł z hotelu, nie zaszczycając już ani jednym spojrzeniem recepcjonistki. Skierował się na plaże, gdzie siadając na falochronie, wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni wiadomość od Hermiony.. Z głośnym westchnieniem otworzył kopertę, wydobywając z niej kartkę papieru. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to znaczące pismo, mokre plamy.. Czyżby płakała pisząc ten list..  
Zebrał w sobie odwagę i skierował swój wzrok na kartkę, pozwalając, żeby literki łącząc się z sobą tworzyły kolejne słowa.. Słowa zadające ból, gorszy niż najgorsze czarno-magiczne zaklęcia…

" Kochany Draco!  
Nadszedł czas, żeby podjąć decyzję.. Pamiętasz? Ja pamiętam… nasz układ. I oto teraz jest czas na powiedzenie „DOŚĆ". Nie powiem go jednak Tobie. Mówię dość sobie. I to ja zniknę z twojego życia. Życia w którym nigdy nie powinnam była się znaleźć! Wybacz, że odchodzę w taki sposób… Boję się, że gdybym jeszcze raz spojrzała w twoje oczy, mogłabym ujrzeć w nich odbicie zupełnie innej Hermiony, tej twojej, a nie jego.. Spróbuj mnie zrozumieć.. spróbuj zrozumieć kobietę, która straciła się w ciemnym labiryncie własnego życia.. Przez te cudowne dni Draco, byłeś dla mnie promieniem rozświetlającym drogę, jednak dalej muszę iść już sama.. Pozostaje mi liczyć tylko na to, że teraz moją drogę oświetli mi mąż..  
Wybacz mi, że się pojawiłam. Wybacz mi, że zraniłam. Wybacz, że pokochałam. I nie zapomnij, bo i ja nie zapomnę.  
Kochająca Hermiona."

Nawet nie poczuł, kiedy łzy pojawiły się na jego twarzy. A więc to koniec.. przegrał swój los w loterii ze szczęściem. Nie wybrała jego..  
\- Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Weasley.- szepnął.  
Wstając, wypuścił z reki zapisany drobnym, ukochanym pismem pergamin, który natychmiast został uniesiony przez wiatr nad otwarte morze.. Przez chwilę spoglądał, jak biała kartka tańczy nad powierzchnią wody, aby wkrótce potem w niej zatonąć..  
Ocierając ostatnią łzę, ruszył plażą przed siebie, byle dalej od wspomnień, byle dalej od dźwięczącego w jego głowie radosnego śmiechu i jak najdalej od żalu, po jej utracie..  
Ona tym czasem, siedziała już w taksówce, dojeżdżając do domu..  
CDN…


	8. Chapter 8

Wysiadając z żółtej taksówki, zwróciła swój wzrok w kierunku okien na piątym piętrze. To tam śpi prawdziwa miłość jej życia. Tam, a nie na 72 piętrze hotelu Ohana Waikiki West. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na myśl o tym jaką niespodziankę sprawi Ronowi szybszym powrotem. Nie wiedziała co prawda, co mu powie, poza tym oczywiście, że nie prawdę. Jednak w tym momencie liczyła się dla niej tylko uśmiechnięta piegowata twarz. Raźnym krokiem ruszyła do windy, a kiedy wciskała guzik z numerem 5, jej serce tłukło się jak szalone.. W myślach zaś, starała się przekonać samą siebie, do tego, że dobrze zrobiła odchodząc bez pożegnania. „To Malfoy… ma grubą skórę, więc da sobie radę" wmawiała sobie… „A tak w ogóle, to przestań o nim myśleć. Było minęło.", ale jej myśli uporczywie wracały na słoneczną wyspę, mimo iż serce z każdym kolejnym, mijanym piętrem coraz bardziej wyrywało się w kierunku Rona…  
Stając na wycieraczce własnego mieszkania postanowiła, że wszystkie wspomnienia zostawia za progiem. Bo tak będzie lepiej! Nie zapomni, o nie, ale nie będzie żyła też wspomnieniami… Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy weszła do domu. Zostawiając torby w przedpokoju, skierowała się od razu do sypialni z zamiarem wsunięcia się narzeczonemu do łóżka i uczczenia jej powrotu… Nie starając się nawet zachować ciszy, z wielkim rozmachem otworzyła dwuskrzydłowe drzwi sypialni. A widok, który tam zastała, sprawił, że jej serce zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy, aby już po chwili implodować na miliony nieskładnych kawałków…  
Ron, jej ukochany Ron.. Jej przyszły mąż, najlepszy przyjaciel, jej ostoja… spał sobie w najlepsze z wtuloną w jego ramie, nagą Levander Brown. Pod wpływem hałasu, wywołanego przez jej wtargnięcie, parka otworzyła nieśmiało oczy, a widząc stojącą w drzwiach Hermionę, obydwoje oniemieli..  
\- He-Hermiona?- zapytał Ron, odtrącając tulącą się do niego Levander.- Co ty tutaj robisz?- pytał, próbując wygrzebać się z pościeli.  
\- Mieszkam, ale nie martw się już nie długo!- powiedziała spokojnie, po czym jakby nigdy nic podeszła do szafy, otwierając ją na całą szerokość. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie niewerbalne, a wszystkie jej rzeczy nagle zniknęły, zostawiając po sobie puste półki..  
\- Hermiono, to nie tak jak ty my..- zaczął się bronić Ron.  
\- Och, oczywiście, że nie! Levander na pewno przyszła tutaj w służbowej sprawie i jakoś tak niefortunnie się potknęła, że wyskakując z ciuchów, wskoczyła ci do łóżka. Przecież to się zdarza..- mówiła spokojnie, aż sama się sobie dziwiąc, że tak potrafi..  
\- Hermiono, zrozum ja…- starał się wtrącić coś od siebie, wstając i starając się owinąć prześcieradłem, jednak Hermiona jakby nie słysząc jego słów kontynuowała..  
\- Podobnie jak zdarza się, że pary rozstają się na dwa miesiące przed ślubem. Przecież to nic wielkiego.- mówiąc to nie patrzyła mu w oczy, bojąc się, że ich widok może wywołać atak agresji, bądź histerii, a tego nie chciała. Jedyne co teraz chciała, to zakończyć tą całą sytuację z klasą, a potem uciec na koniec świata, nikomu nie podając adresu.. Pozostało jeszcze tylko jedno… spojrzała na swoją dłoń, gdzie mienił się delikatny brylant w złotej oprawie, wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem ściągnęła swój zaręczynowy pierścionek, pieczętując tym samym, koniec miłości, która przetrwała potęgę zła, a nie poradziła sobie z dorosłością. Chwilę ważyła klejnocik w dłoni, jakby zastanawiając się, czy nie cisnąc mu nim w twarz, po chwili jednak zdecydowała się na coś innego. Podchodząc do leżącej na łóżku Levander, nachyliła się nad nią i włożyła jej pierścionek w dłoń, ze słowami.- Masz, mnie się już raczej nie przyda.  
Po wszystkim odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Dopiero teraz poczuła zbierające się pod powiekami łzy..  
\- Hermiono zaczekaj!- słyszała jego nawoływania, jednak nie odwróciła się. Zbiegając po schodach pozwalała aby gorzkie łzy, znaczyły trasę jaką przebyła.. Jej świat się skończył.. skończył się, zanim tak naprawdę zaczął istnieć.  
Chciała się wypłakać, chciała się wyżalić i chciała, żeby ktoś po prostu ją przytulił.."Draco, gdzie jesteś?" wołała w myślach, kiedy w biegu pokonywała kolejne przecznice.. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego gdzie biegła, dopiero kiedy stanęła przed domem Ginny i Harrego. Tak, Ginny na pewno jej doradzi… Biorąc głęboki oddech, nałożyła na nos te same wielkie okulary przeciw słoneczne, których przed wyjazdem nie chciała kupić, a które teraz okazały się takie pomocne i zadzwoniła do drzwi..  
\- Otworzę skarbie!- głos Harrego dobiegł z głębi domu, już za chwilę przyjaciel stanął przed nią, ubrany jak zwykle w elegancki garnitur, z poranną gazetą w dłoni.- Hermiona? Co ty tutaj robisz? Miałaś wrócić za dwa dni.- zawołał uradowany.  
\- Mogę wejść?- zapytała słabym głosem.  
\- Co ty płaczesz?- Harry podszedł do niej i jednym ruchem ściągnął jej okulary, ukazując zapuchnięte i czerwone od płaczu oczy.- Matko Boska! Wchodź i opowiedz co się stało.- złapał ją za ramię i obejmując wprowadził do domu..  
\- Harry, kto to by…- Ginny pojawiła się na szczycie schodów, trzymając się za pokaźny brzuch.- Hermiś wróciłaś!- zawołała uradowana, czym prędzej schodząc na dół.- Jezu, Hermiona co się stało.- zapytała widząc w jakim stanie jest jej przyjaciółka.  
\- Ja..- zaczęła, ale słowa nie mogły przejść jej przez gardło, jedyne co była w stanie teraz zrobić, to wtulić się w ramię przyjaciółki i gorzko szlochać..  
\- Eeeee to ja zrobię herbaty.- zaproponował Harry, który czuł się bezradny wobec kobiecych łez..  
\- Chodź do kuchni, wszystko mi opowiesz.- szepnęła Ginny, prowadząc ją do pomieszczenia, gdzie krzątał się już Harry.  
\- Siadaj.- nakazała jej ruda.- A teraz mów, co się stało. Od początku..  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i układając sobie to wszystko w głowie, zaczęła..  
\- Wróciłam wcześniej z wakacji.. bo..bo…bo..- „No właśnie, co.. bo?" pytała siebie w myślach.- bo musiałam, ja… nie mogłam tam już dłużej zostać. Ale nie o to chodzi..- szlochała.  
\- Spokojnie, mów dalej.- uspokajała ją Ginny.  
\- Wróciłam do domu, chciałam przytulić się do Rona, poczuć jego bliskość i…-znów łzy okazały się silniejsze, po chwili jednak mogła kontynuować.- I zastałam go w łóżku z inną kobietą. Nie.. nawet nie inną, a z Levander! Rozumiesz? Tą samą zarozumiałą Levander Brown, z którą chodził w szkole, chcąc mi zrobić na złość..- zakończyła zachrypniętym głosem, spuszczając wzrok.  
Kątem oka zauważyła jednak, jak Ginny i Harry wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała..  
\- Wy..-zaczęła, wskazując na nich palcem.- Wy… wiedzieliście, prawda?- zapytała, w duchu modląc się, żeby kłamali, że nie..  
\- Hermiono zrozum.- zaczął Harry.- Uznaliśmy, że to jest sprawa pomiędzy wami i że to on powinien ci powiedzieć.  
\- Nie sądziliśmy, że sprawy zaszły aż tak daleko.- szepnęła Ginny.  
\- Wiedzieliście, że on mnie zdradza i nic nie zrobiliście. Co z was za przyjaciele?- zaszlochała.  
\- Hermiona, dowiedzieliśmy się kilka dni po twoim wyjeździe. Spotkaliśmy ich na ulicy, nie wiedzieliśmy, że to zaszło tak daleko i że już ze sobą sypiają… Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli.. Ale Ron, on nas tak bardzo prosił.. mówił, że sam ci powie, że nie będzie czekał, że zadzwoni, albo napisze. To dlatego do ciebie dzowniłam. Dałam mu dwa dni, a potem zadzwoniłam.. Chciałam ci powiedzieć, naprawdę chciałam.. ale ty… wydawałaś się taka szczęśliwa, że.. zabrakło mi odwagi…- Ginny starała się tłumaczyć.  
\- Pojechaliśmy potem do Rona. Tłumaczył nam, że się potracił, że nie wie już co ma robić, ale obiecał, że sam ci powie, jak tylko wrócisz.- zakończył za nią Harry.- A my nie mieliśmy prawa wtrącać się w wasze życie. Zrozum, Hermiono..- szeptał, głaszcząc ją po ramieniu.  
Tego było jej za wiele, strzepnęła jego dłoń i spoglądając im prosto w oczy powiedziała..  
\- Właściwie to mogłam się spodziewać tego, że będziecie po jego stronie. Jesteście rodziną. I choćbym nie wiem co robiła, zawsze już będę dla was obca, bo to on jest bratem i szwagrem. To z nim spędzacie święta, to on będzie wujkiem waszego dziecka.. A ja jestem obca, zupełnie obca..- szeptała, połykając kolejne łzy- Przecież to takie logiczne..- szepnęła wstając.  
\- Hermiono, poczekaj to nie tak.- Ginny starała się złapać ją w drzwiach.. Lecz już nic nie mogła zrobić. Usłyszeli jedynie krótkie „Żegnajcie" i Hermiona zniknęła z wielkim trzaskiem. Potterowie jeszcze chwilę stali oniemieli, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak właśnie skończyła się przyjaźń wielkiej trójki…  
Znajoma okolica, na spokojnym przedmieściu, zachwaszczony ogródek z nieskoszoną od lat trawą i porośnięty dzikim bluszczem mały domek. Nie była tutaj od dziesięciu lat. Tyle bowiem czasu minęło odkąd zredukowała swoim rodzicom pamięć. To wtedy było tu ostatni raz, potem po szkole, kiedy wojna dobiegła już końca, ona nie wróciła. Zamieszkała w Norze, a potem wspólnie z Ronem przeprowadzili się do Londynu. Nigdy jednak nie odważyła się sprzedać, lub choćby wynająć rodzinnego domu. Nie zgodziła się również zabrać tutaj Rona, który chciał go wyremontować. Ten dom miał zostać taki jakim był i miał być tylko jej.. Od dziesięciu lat stał więc pusty, sukcesywnie niszczejąc. Aż do dziś… Otwierając skrzypiącą furtkę czuła ucisk w sercu, w tym domu ciągle żywe są wspomnienia Grangerów, to dlatego nie chciała tu wracać.. teraz jednak musiała. Przedzierając się przez zarastającą schludną dróżkę trawę, w końcu dotarła do drzwi. Wystarczyło złamać jedno zaklęcie i przeszłość stała otworem.  
Łzy kapały z jej oczu, kiedy przemierzała zakurzone korytarze. Dom został uśpiony, dokładnie 10 lat temu i od tej pory nic się tu nie zmieniło… Nawet poranna gazeta, ta sama, którą jej tata czytał tamtego ranka do śniadania, wciąż leżała na kuchennym stole.. Z wszechobecnych zdjęć, spoglądały na nią twarze szczęśliwej rodziny.. W głowie pojawiły się przebłyski swojego ostatniego dnia tutaj.. Zdziwienie rodziców, kiedy ze łzami w oczach mierzyła do nic różdżką, obiecując, że kiedyś ich odnajdzie. Nie odnalazła. Mimo iż przeszukała całą Australię.. ślad po nich zaginął, a w raz z nim zaginęła nadzieja.. A kilka lat później, dostała wiadomość, że niejacy państwo Newton, których swego czasu poszukiwała, zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej na południu Antypodów… Tak po prostu.. umarli.. i nigdy juz nie będzie jej dane się wytłumaczyć..  
\- Bądź silna Hermiono.- szeptała, kiedy wszystkie te niechciane obrazy przewijały się jej przed oczami.- Musisz dać sobie radę.  
Pozwoliła sobie na jeszcze kilka łez, kiedy otwarła swój stary pokój. Przechadzała się po nim tam i z powrotem, przesuwając palcami po zakurzonych blatach, przyglądając się porzuconym w nieładzie książkom i zapiskom, w końcu na jednej z półek, odnajdując stare magiczne zdjęcia, na których trójka wesołych nastolatków z szerokimi uśmiechami manifestuje swoją przyjaźń i szczęście. W pierwszej, drugiej, trzeciej i każdej kolejnej klasie. Brakowało tylko pamiątki z ostatniego roku, tego kiedy wszystko się zaczęło, biorąc początek w końcu… końcu potęgi Voldemorta, końcu szkoły, dzieciństwa, końcu beztroski…  
\- Dasz sobie radę bez niego!- szepnęła, trzymając w dłoniach zdjęcie swoje i Rona na tle Hogwartu. Wtedy nie byli jeszcze nawet parą, każde z nich było zbyt nieśmiałe, żeby się przyznać…- Dasz sobie radę.- powtórzyła jak mantrę. Ostatnia łza spłynęła na zakurzoną ramkę, która z głośnym hukiem upadła na podłogę… Kobieta biorąc głęboki oddech, odwróciła wzrok od znajomej piegowatej twarzy, po czym kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami różdżki wysprzątała cały dom. W kilku kolejnych, cały jej, przeniesiony z domu Rona dobytek, wylądował w szafkach…  
\- Jeszcze tylko ogród.- westchnęła. Wiedziała jednak, że tam nie może pozwolić już sobie na czary.. Wchodząc do garażu, pomiędzy wieloma innymi pakunkami wyszukała starą i wysłużoną kosiarkę… Z głośnym westchnieniem wyciągnęła sprzęt na podwórko i spoglądając w słońce, nie tak ostre jak na Hawajach, ale również pięknie grzejące i zapuściła silnik. Całą swoją uwagę skupiając na tym, aby doprowadzić trawnik do stanu używalności. Była to ciężka i mozolna praca, o dziwo jednak, kosząc, a potem plewiąc ogród i odchwaszczając dróżkę prowadzącą do domu, zdała sobie sprawę, że wysiłek fizyczny, daje ukojenie jej psychice… A kiedy wieczorem zmęczona opadła do łóżka, nie miała już nawet sił, żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek… W ten sposób, zapracowując się niemal do nieprzytomności, przewegetowała kilka kolejnych dni… Dni które pomogły jej nie zwariować, dni podczas których samodzielnie wymieniła meble, pomalowała ściany, wywiozła wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy… Wystarczył niecały tydzień, aby dom nabrał swojego dawnego blasku.. Żółta fasada została odświeżona, w niewielkim ogródku zakwitły wesołe słoneczniki, a na drewnianej werandzie pojawiła się mała ratanowa ławeczka, na której co rano pijała kawę, obserwując spokojną okolicę i starając się odzyskać spokój ducha…  
CDN…


	9. Chapter 9

Z reguły nikt nie cieszy się z perspektywy końca urlopu, bo oznacza ona powrót do codzienności i przymus stawiania czoła kolejnym problemom.. Jednak dla Hermiony koniec urlopu oznaczał również przymus zmierzenia się z oceanem współczucia, jaki zaleje ją zapewne, kiedy wszyscy zauważą już, że nie ma na palcu pierścionka.. Nie chciała żeby ludzie jej współczuli, nie chciała, żeby za jej plecami szeptano i spekulowano, nie czuła się na siłach tłumaczyć wszystkim, dlaczego idealna, kochając się para, rozstała się na dwa miesiące przed ślubem.. Chciała uciec i nie wrócić. Wiedziała jednak, że to nie możliwe… To, że straciła swoją szansę, zrozumiała kilka dni temu, kiedy po kilku nieprzespanych nocach, postanowiła, że da szanse sobie i Draconowi.. Tamtego ranka, z sercem pełnym nadziei teleportowała się na Maui, do tej samej zaciemnionej alejki, w której zniknęła kilka dni wcześniej i niewiele myśląc ruszyła w kierunku Ohana Waikiki West. Biorąc głęboki oddech podeszła do konsoli recepcjonistki, a kiedy poprosiła ją o poinformowanie Dracona o jej obecności, usłyszała że mężczyzna opuścił wyspę kilka godzin po tym, jak zrobiła to ona.. Nadzieja prysła, a Hermiona z krwawiącym sercem wróciła do domu, gdzie spędziła całą noc z butelką wina i zdjęciami.. Tylko one jej po nim zostały, tylko te zdjęcia i cudowne wspomnienia…  
Dziś natomiast nadszedł czas powrotu do codzienności, musiała iść na dyżur i robić dobrą minę do złej gry.. Pogoda jakby w solidarności z załamaną kobietą, szczędziła dziś słońca. Niebo było zachmurzone, a wielkie kłębiące się chmury były zwiastunem rychłej, letniej burzy… Powietrze było ciężkie i niemal wyczuwało się w nim elektryczność. W taką pogodę nikomu nie chciało ruszać się z łóżka.. Jej nie chciało się podwójnie. Z głębokim westchnieniem, zwlekła się jednak z łóżka.. Za niecałą godzinę powinna być już na oddziale.. Po tym jak wmusiła w siebie dwa tosty i kubek kawy, złapała swoją torbę i z głośnym trzaskiem teleportowała się do swojego gabinetu. Igor, który siedział już przy biurku, przeglądając jakieś papiery podniósł swój wesoły wzrok..  
\- Aloha!- zawołał wesoło, wstając żeby móc ją uściskać.  
\- Witaj.- odpowiedziała, z całych sił starając się brzmieć w miarę wesoło.  
\- Eeeejjj, co to za ton?- zapytał, od razu wyczuwając, że coś nie gra i spoglądając jej głęboko w oczy. Hermiona jednak szybko odwróciła głowę..- Aaaaa rozumiem.- powiedział śmiejąc się.- Smutas, że trzeba było wrócić do pracy, co?- zagadnął.- W sumie to powinienem czuć się urażony.. liczyłem, że się choć trochę stęskniłaś..- rzucił przez ramię, puszczając jej oczko.  
\- Taaak- szepnęła siląc się na uśmiech- Wybacz.  
\- Tobie?- zapytał- Wszystko!- Uśmiechnął się szeroko, podnosząc łobuzersko jedną brew.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny!- warknęła- Przepraszam..- szepnęła, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że warczy na niego tylko dlatego, że przypomina jej Malfoya.  
\- Hej, coś się stało?- podszedł do niej, obejmując ją po przyjacielsku.  
\- Wszystko się stało!- zaszlochała, odwracając się od niego.  
\- Siadaj.- poprowadził ją do krzesła.- I opowiadaj, co jest?  
\- Nic.- wyszeptała, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Nooo jak to? Wszystko, a nic?- zapytał, kucając przy niej i starając się odciągnąć jej dłonie od twarzy..  
\- Nie chcę o tym gadać, okey?- powiedziała wciąż zakrywając twarz..  
\- Jasne, jasne.- mówił, gładząc ją po dłoniach. Nagle zauważył biały nieopalony pasek skóry na jej palcu..- Hermiono, co się stało z twoim pierścio..- urwał, łącząc fakty.- O boże, tak mi przykro.- szepnął przytulając ją.- Chcesz o tym pogadać?  
\- Nie bardzo.- jęknęła.  
\- Okey, rozumiem. Ale pamiętaj, że jakby coś to zawsze służę pomocą..- zapewnił.- Jeśli chcesz, możesz też zatrzymać się u mnie na kilka dni.. Moje mieszkanie, to nie jakiś Sheraton, ale zawsze coś..  
\- Jesteś kochany.- powiedziała, uśmiechając się blado.- Ale mam gdzie mieszkać. Mam dom po rodzicach na przedmieściach.  
\- Rozumiem.- uciął, dając znak, że nie będzie wypytywać.  
Hermiona ogarniając się z grubsza nałożyła fartuch, a kiedy w wielkim wiszącym obok szafki lustrze, poprawiała makijaż, do gabinetu weszła Martha..  
\- Hermiono!- wykrzyknęła wesoło.- Jak dobrze cię widzieć!- złapała młodą kobietę, radośnie ją ściskając.  
\- Ciebie też, Martho.- szepnęła.- Wybacz, nic ci nie przywiozłam, ale wróciłam trochę wcześniej i tak jakoś nie pomyślałam.- wytłumaczyła się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zajęta Draconem zupełnie zapomniała o upominkach.  
\- Ależ co ty mówisz, skarbie!- oburzyła się pielęgniarka.- Najważniejsze, że ty już do nas wróciłaś.- powiedziała, całując ją w policzek.- A jak tam narzeczony? Stęsknił się?- Hermiona skrzywiła się mimowolnie, właśnie tego się obawiała.. „Bądź silna!" powtarzała w myślach, po czym spoglądając w twarz przyjaciółki odpowiedziała..  
\- Mówiąc szczerze to nie bardzo… Jego sekretarka dobrze się nim zajęła. Można powiedzieć na cały etat, plus spore nadgodziny.- powiedziała kwaśno.  
\- Och to dobrze, że ma takich dobrych pracowników.- powiedziała Martha, do której nie dotarł jeszcze sens tych słów i ich ironia, jednak już po chwili jej twarz stężała..- Jak to nadgodziny? Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że..  
\- Obawiam się Martho, że nawet jeśli nie chcę, to muszę.. – skrzywiła się kwaśno.- Wróciłam dwa dni wcześniej i zastałam ich w łóżku.. Aż się dziwię, że wcześniej nie zauważyłam tych gigantycznych rogów.- zażartowała smutno, odwracając wzrok, aby ukryć jak bardzo jest to dla niej bolesne.  
\- Hermiono.. tak mi przykro.- szepnęła pielęgniarka, przytulając ją do piersi.- Będzie dobrze.. musi być. Zobaczysz, jeszcze się ułoży.- szeptała, głaszcząc ją czule po głowie.  
\- Och Martho.. dziękuję.- szepnęła.  
\- Nie ma za co, słonko.- pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do niej, ocierając łzę z jej policzka.- Nooo, a teraz proszę się pozbierać pani doktor, pacjenci czekają.- zarządziła z uśmiechem, po czym wyszła.  
\- Ja… ja nie wiem co powiedzieć..- szepnął Igor.  
\- Nie musisz nic mówić. Po prostu pomilcz ze mną.- odpowiedziała spoglądając na niego w lustrzanym odbiciu.  
\- Masz moje słowo.- zapewnił.  
\- Dzięki.- posłała mu blady uśmiech.- A teraz chodźmy już na obchód.- dodała rzeczowym tonem, a chwilę potem zawiesiwszy sobie na szyję stetoskop, rzuciła się w wir pracy..  
Nim minęło południe, cały szpital wiedział już, że młoda pani doktor nie jest już z ministrem sportu. Za sprawą Marthy, nikt jednak nie wypytywał Hermiony o szczegóły i mimo, że wiedziała o tym, że ludzie gadają, spekulują i snują plotki, o dziwo nie obeszło jej to aż tak bardzo… Kiedy skończyła obchód i wykonała wszystkie zlecone na dziś badania, po prostu zamknęła się w swoim gabinecie, z kubkiem zielonej, aromatycznej herbaty, stosem kart chorobowych swoich pacjentów i mocnym postanowieniem nadrobienia prawie miesięcznej nieobecności. Za oknem rozpętała się burza, co pewien czas niebo rozjaśniała błyskawica, a przez uchylone okno do gabinetu wlatywał orzeźwiający zapach ozonu.. Hermiona siedząc w swoim wygodnym skórzanym fotelu, pośród znanych sobie mebli i ramek z wyróżnieniami, czuła irracjonalny spokój i odprężenie. Przynajmniej to jedno się nie zmieniło. Pod tym jednym względem, ciągle jest Hermioną Granger, tą samą którą była przed wyjazdem na Hawaje.. I mimo, że zdawała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie pokocha tego miejsca całym swoim sercem, czuła się tu bezpiecznie i spokojnie.. Z głębokich rozmyślań wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę.- szepnęła, wracając do świata rzeczywistego. Drzwi uchyliły się, powodując lekki przeciąg.  
\- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale masz gościa.- Martha stała w progu z niewyraźną miną, a Hermiona pomyślała, że wie już kto jest tym gościem..  
\- Jeśli to Ron, to powiedz mu, żeby szedł do diabła.- warknęła.- Nie chcę go znać.  
\- Ale to nie jest..- zaczęła Martha, jednak w tym czasie w progu stanęła jeszcze jedna osoba.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie odeślesz do diabła, kochanie.- Molly Weasley uśmiechnęła się do niej dobrodusznie.. Serce Hermiony, znów skurczyło się boleśnie. Tak bardzo kochała tą kobietę.. tak mocno cieszyła się, że już niedługo będzie nazywać ją mamą.. A teraz?  
\- Pani Weasley!- szepnęła- Och… nie, oczywiście, że nie. Proszę, niech pani wejdzie.- wskazała kobiecie fotel naprzeciwko.- W porządku Martho.- powiedziała widząc, że pielęgniarka mierzy niedoszłą teściową dziewczyny nieprzychylnym wzrokiem.  
\- To ja panie zostawię.- powiedziała, ciągle przypatrując się starszej rudej kobiecie, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Molly nie spoglądając niedoszłej synowej w oczy usiadła na wskazanym przez Herminę miejscu, nerwowo szarpiąc uchwyty swojej torebki..  
\- Może czegoś się pani napije.- szepnęła Hermiona, widząc stres ukochanej kobiety.  
\- Nie złociutka, dziękuję.- szepnęła tamta, podnosząc wzrok na młodą kobietę.- Przyszłam tutaj w nadziei, że może ty..- zająknęła się.- może ty.. powiesz mi co się stało.- dokończyła  
\- Domyślam się, że po to.- smutno odparła Hermiona.- Cóż, miłość się skończyła.  
\- Po dziewięciu latach? Na dwa miesiące przed ślubem?- dopytywała.  
\- Też jestem w szoku, proszę mi uwierzyć. To nie jest łatwa sytuacja, kiedy cały świat rozpada się na drobne kawałki, a budowę od nowa trzeba zacząć samemu.- szeptała Hermiona, siłą powstrzymując się przed łzami.- Ale dobre w tej całej sytuacji jest to, że dowiedziałam się teraz, a nie po ślubie.- tak naprawdę, to chciała tym bardziej przekonać siebie, niż panią Weasley.  
\- No właśnie. O czym się dowiedziałaś? Co wy ukrywacie, dziecko?- dopytywała Molly, bliska histerii.  
\- Jak to, co ukrywamy?- dziwiła się Hermiona.  
\- Ron zjawił się u nas kilka dni temu, dopytując czy się odzywałaś..- zaczęła.- przez kilka dni chodził dziwnie struty, a wczoraj oznajmił nam, że to koniec, że odeszłaś od niego i że nie będzie ślubu. Chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego go zostawiłaś..- zapytała smutno,a w Hermionie, aż się zagotowało. Więc chciał winę zwalić na nią.. O nie, co to, to nie. Pani Weasley miała prawo, żeby poznać prawdę, nawet jeśli ona miałaby ją załamać..  
\- Dlaczego ja go zostawiłam?- zapytała ostro. Może trochę zbyt cierpko, bo Molly zwróciła swoje zbolałe spojrzenie na nią.- I pewnie zapomniał wspomnieć o Levander, prawda?- wypytywała  
\- Levander? To ta dziewczyna, z którą Ron pracuje? A co ona ma do rzeczy?- Pani Weasley ewidentnie nic nie rozumiała  
\- Cóż.. całkiem sporo, biorąc pod uwagę, że to właśnie ją zastałam w łóżku z Ronem, kiedy wróciłam do domu z wakacji, na które on nie mógł pojechać ze mną, bo podobno musiał pracować.- mówiła spokojnie, patrząc kobiecie prosto w oczy.  
\- Co ty mówisz, Hermiono?- Molly była w szoku.- Przecież Ron nie mógłby..- zaczęła, a po chwili w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.- Tak strasznie cię przepraszam..- wychlipała.- Tak, strasznie przepraszam, że tak cię skrzywdził. Jesteś taka dobra, tyle przeszłaś.. Och Hermiono, wybacz.- chlipała, a Hermionie, aż serce się krajało. Szybko obeszła biurko i kucając obok skulonej w sobie kobiety, mocno ją objęła.  
\- Kochana, cudowna pani Weasley… Molly.. to nie twoja wina.- szeptała, tuląc ją i lekko kołysząc.- To nie jest niczyja wina. Po prostu…stało się. Ale czasu nie da się już cofnąć, a pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie można wybaczyć.. – szeptała.  
\- Ależ ja rozumiem Hermiono. Boże, kochanie jak ty sobie poradzisz?- zapytała, łapiąc Herminę za policzki.  
\- Będę musiała.- szepnęła cicho.- Choć nie łatwo jest budować od samych podstaw, w momencie, kiedy straciło się wszystko.- Mimo, że bardzo chciała, nie udało jej się powstrzymać łzy, która pociekła po jej policzku.  
\- Boże, jak on tak mógł.. Kogo ja wychowałam?- szeptała pani Weasley, tuląc Hermionę.  
\- Wychowała pani świetnego faceta. Tylko, że okazało się, że jednak nie dla mnie..- szepnęła wstając.  
\- Boże, Hermiono… jak… po tym wszystkim, potrafisz mówić o nim dobrze?- zapytała, spoglądając na młodą kobietę  
\- Bo pomijając końcówkę, spędziłam z nim dziewięć cudownych lat.. Dał mi wiele chwil, których nigdy nie zapomnę.. – tłumaczyła, uśmiechając się blado, kiedy przed jej oczami przewijały się obrazy szczęśliwych chwil.  
\- Jesteś cudowna skarbie.- szepnęła słabo Molly, ocierając swoje łzy i zbierając się do wyjścia.  
\- Szkoda, że on tego nie widział.- westchnęła Hermiona, wstając aby pożegnać swojego gościa.  
\- Też żałuję..- westchnęła starsza kobieta.- Wybacz mi tą wizytę, gdybym wiedziała, co zrobił ci mój syn, nigdy bym tu nie przyszła..  
\- Dobrze pani zrobiła.- szepnęła Hermiona.- Przynajmniej miałam okazję, żeby się pożegnać.- powiedziała, po czym serdecznie uściskała pulchną kobietę, pozwalając sobie na łzy.- Będzie mi pani brakowało.- szepnęła  
\- Mnie ciebie też, Hermiono. Mnie ciebie też.- westchnęła, klepiąc Hermionę po plecach. Po czym ocierając kolejne łzy, teleportowała się, znikając z głośnym trzaskiem…  
Hermiona opadła na swój fotel, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Tak bardzo kochała tą kobietę i tak bardzo cierpiała raniąc ją.. Z drugiej jednak strony, cieszyła się z tego spotkania. Wiedziała, że wraz ze zniknięciem Molly z jej gabinetu, zamknęła pewien rozdział w swoim życiu. Teraz nadszedł czas na tworzenie następnego, już bez Rona i jego rodziny u boku.. Ten rozdział musiała zacząć pisać sama… A dopiero czas pokaże, czy na którejś z jego kart, pojawi się nowy bohater…  
Wchodząc po cichu do gabinetu, Martha zastała ją, ocierającą łzy. Było jej szkoda młodej kobiety, którą tak bardzo lubiła, a której mimo szczerych chęci nie mogła pomóc.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono?- zapytała, łapiąc ją za ramię  
\- Tak.-szepnęła słabo.- W porządku Martho. Właśnie pożegnałam kobietę, za którą prawdopodobnie będę tęskniła bardziej niż za Ronem.- szepnęła.  
\- Przykro mi.- westchnęła, delikatnie ściskając ramię lekarki  
\- Wiem Martho, mnie też.- westchnęła, klepiąc dłoń pielęgniarki.  
\- Tak bardzo chciałabym ci jakoś ulżyć, złotko. Ale nie potrafię.- przyznała pielęgniarka.  
\- Obawiam się, że z tym muszę uporać się sama. A kiedy już to zrobię, zacznę budować swój świat na nowo..- powiedziała Hermiona, zerkając na blat biurka.- I wiesz, co?- zapytała nagle.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ja jeszcze będę szczęśliwa.- szepnęła, ciągle wbijając wzrok w biurko, jakby chciała wyczytać na jego blacie swoją przyszłość.  
\- Będziesz, oczywiście że będziesz!- Martha poklepała ją po ramieniu, po czym zakładając swój płaszcz, wyszła zostawiając Hermionę samą..  
Po kilku minutach jednak i ona ruszyła do domu. Teleportując się przed bramę swojego nowego, starego domu, czuła tak jakby po rozmowie z panią Weasley zostawiła przeszłość za sobą..  
Z głośnym westchnieniem przekroczyła bramę.. małą furtkę, która prowadziła do jej nowej przyszłości…  
CDN…


	10. Chapter 10

Lipiec w mgnieniu oka zamienił się w sierpień, lato zaczęło robić się coraz bardziej deszczowe, niemal każdego dnia kiedy otwierała oczy ciężkie szare krople obijały się o szyby. Lubiła deszcz, miała wrażenie jakby zmywał z niej wszystkie smutki.. A tych było coraz mniej…. Nawet dla niej samej zadziwiające było to, jak szybko pogodziła się z rozstaniem z Ronem. Najciężej było jej, kiedy w dwa tygodnie po ich rozstaniu w rubryce towarzyskiej Proroka Codziennego ukazał się artykuł o końcu ich związku. Dobrze pamiętała ten dzień…  
Przychodząc do pracy w czwartkowe popołudnie zauważyła, że Igor bardzo starannie schował przed nią leżącą na biurku gazetę..  
\- Czemu chowasz przede mną prasę?- zagadnęła, kiedy zapinała ostatnie guziki w kitlu.  
\- Nie chowam, po prostu robię porządek na biurku.- powiedział swobodnie, wzruszając ramionami.. jednak zrobił to za swobodnie.  
\- Ejjj bujać to ja, a nie mnie! Czemu chowasz?- dopytywała  
\- Powtarzam ci, że nie chowam.- upierał się.  
\- W takim razie daj mi ją. Chcę przejrzeć.- uderzyła z drugiej strony.  
\- Ale nie ma tam nic ciekawego.- chłopak ciągle obstawał przy swoim..  
\- Jednak chciałabym rzucić okiem. Daj mi.  
\- Hermiono..- jęknął.- Okey, chowam ją przed tobą. Zadowolona?- westchnął.- A teraz daj już spokój i chodźmy do pacjentów.- zagadywał.  
\- Do rozpoczęcia dyżuru mamy jeszcze pół godziny, zdążę poczytać.- wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak..  
\- Naprawdę, słonko nie powinnaś..- zaczął, na co ona jedynie westchnęła po czym spoglądając mu w oczy z mściwą niemal satysfakcją, wyciągnęła różdżkę..  
\- To dziecinne- warknęła- Accio Prorok.- Gazeta wyleciała z jego szuflady, lekko lądując w jej dłoni. Kobieta zaczęła ją kartkować, uważnie przeglądając każdą stronę. Nie wiedziała czego szuka, wiedziała jednak, że na pewno się zorientuje, kiedy już znajdzie.. I znalazła. Jej wzrok padł na wytłuszczony nagłówek..

 **NAJBARDZIEJ WPŁYWOWA PARA W ANGLII JUŻ NIE RAZEM!**

„Do naszej redakcji przedostały się niedawno zupełnie anonimowe pogłoski o tym, jakoby związek Premiera ds. Sportów Magicznych, Ronalda Weasleya i rozchwytywanej Magomedyk Hermiony Granger rozpadł się z nieznanych jak na razie przyczyn. Nieoficjalnie mówi się, że doktor Granger wyprowadziła się z ich wspólnego mieszkania do bliżej nieokreślonego miejsca. Z jej serdecznego palca zniknął również pierścionek zaręczynowy, jaki podarował jej narzeczony. W kuluarach mówi się także o wcześniejszym samotnym wyjeździe panny Granger na wakacje, podczas kiedy Premier Weasley został w kraju, aby piastować swoje stanowisko podczas niedawnych Mistrzostw Świata juniorów w Qudditchu. Czyżby ten właśnie wyjazd sprawił, że ich związek stanął na krawędzi? A może swoje ostre pazurki maczała w tym urocza asystentka Weasleya- Levander Brown, która jak dowiedział się nasz informator, była pierwszą szkolną miłością Premiera.. Pewne jest jedno, oczekiwane przez niemal cały kraj, huczny ślub i jeszcze głośniejsze wesele najprawdopodobniej nie dojdą do skutku. Mówi się, że Premier Weasley odwołał już zamówioną na ten dzień salę i podziękował pastorowi. Pytany o przyczynę tej kontrowersyjnej decyzji odpowiada niewzruszenie „Bez komentarza", po czym znika w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.  
Reporterom Proroka, mimo szczerych chęci nie udało się jeszcze skontaktować z doktor Granger, która zaszyła się w swojej tajemniczej ostoi, gdzie zapewne leczy rany. Prorok nie ustanie jednak w poszukiwaniu prawdy o rozpadzie Złotej Pary i kiedy tylko uda, doktor Granger powróci do świata towarzyskiego, nasz gazeta będzie pierwszą, która wyda oficjalne oświadczenie cenionej Magomedyk. Będziemy również, na bieżąco informowali Państwa o nowościach w związku z tą sprawą.  
T. Cooler."

Hermiona czytała gazetę z coraz większą furią. Bezczelność Tinny Cooler była porównywalna do tej, którą reprezentowała sobą jej poprzedniczka Rita Skeeter.  
\- Ja im dam oficjalne oświadczenie!- krzyknęła z furią mnąc gazetę i ciskając nią o ścianę.  
\- Ostrzegałem..- powiedział Igor, teatralnie wywracając oczami.  
\- Och zamknij się!- jęknęła, po czym opadając na fotel zakryła oczy dłońmi.. „Tylko się nie rozpłacz, nie płacz, rozumiesz!"- szeptała w myślach. Udało się, nie płakała. Jednak cały dzień musiała mocno zaciskać zęby, żeby nie zacząć rzucać się do gardeł ludziom, którzy przyglądali się jej z wyraźnym współczuciem…  
Od tego dnia minęło jednak sporo czasu. Wszyscy przeszli nad końcem ich związku do porządku dziennego. Nawet zniechęceni brakiem jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania ze strony samych zainteresowanych, jak i reszty społeczeństwa, reporterzy Proroka dali w końcu za wygraną i zaprzestali czatowania na Hermionę. Ona zaś mogła zacząć żyć dalej. Smutek i rozgoryczenie mijały z każdym kolejnym tygodniem, aż w końcu pewnego dnia, kiedy sierpień chylił się już ku końcowi, wstała rano z poczuciem, że zamknęła ten rozdział na dobre. Pozostał jej tylko jeden smutek. Wspomnienie Dracona… Przez pewien czas nie ustawała w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek jego śladów. Niczym wprawny detektyw szła po nitce do kłębka, a kiedy w końcu wydawało jej się, że jest już blisko, kiedy odnalazła to czego szukała, czyli główną siedzibę jego banku, niemal skakała z radości.. I wtedy przyszedł kolejny cios.. Kiedy w końcu, pewnego wyjątkowo deszczowego dnia, zjawiła się w wielkim tonącym w marmurze budynku, z sercem rosnącym z nadziei usłyszała, że mężczyzna, którego wspomnienie spędzało jej sen z powiek, pojawiając się na kilka dni w Anglii poinformował cały zarząd o tym, że udaje się na bezterminowy urlop, po czym wyjeżdżając z kraju, wszelki jego ślad zaginął. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie Draco przebywa, ani kiedy i czy w ogóle wróci..  
Wychodząc wtedy z banku nie zadbała nawet o to, aby rozłożyć parasol. Pozwalała, aby zimne, szare krople uderzały o jej ciało, mieszając się z gorącymi łzami. Wiedziała już, że go straciła.. A ta świadomość była gorsza od wszystkich innych bolesnych rzeczy, których doświadczyła w ostatnim czasie. Utrata ukochanego, przyjaciół, stabilnego gruntu pod nogami, nie bolała jej tak bardzo jak to, że straciła jego… Ale dni mijały, a z jej oczu coraz rzadziej spadały już łzy. Pomału uczyła się żyć, ze świadomością, że palący ból w sercu będzie jej towarzyszył..  
\- Hermiono?- Igor spoglądał na nią znad wyników badań.  
\- Tak?- odpowiedziała nie podnosząc wzroku od swojej pracy  
\- A może wybralibyśmy się dziś na jakiegoś drinka, co?- zagadnął.  
\- Wiesz.. nie sądzę.- odpowiedziała, a on mimowolnie skrzywił się słysząc odmowę.- Nie zrozum mnie źle. Ja po prostu..  
\- Rozumiem.- przerwał jej w pół słowa.- Nie musisz robić nic na siłę. Ja.. ja po prostu myślałem, że uda mi się odciągnąć cię od twoich smutków.- wytłumaczył  
\- Ależ ja się nie smucę.- odpowiedziała.- Już nie..- szepnęła  
\- Ale przecież widzę.- nie dawał za wygraną.- Herm, minęły już prawie dwa miesiące.. a ty dalej przejmujesz się tym frajerem.  
\- Ronem?- zapytała, po czym zaśmiała się, tak po prostu i szczerze.- Igg, złotko Weasley nic mnie już nie obchodzi. Nic, a nic.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, to skąd ten smutek?- zapytał przyglądając jej się z lekko przechyloną głową.  
\- Ach gdybyś ty tylko wiedział..- westchnęła, spoglądając niewidzącym wzrokiem w okno.  
\- W takim razie mnie oświeć. Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście.- powiedział, przyglądając jej się ciekawie.  
\- Wiesz co?- zapytała nagle.- Chyba chcę. A ten drink to nie jest taki głupi pomysł.  
\- Ja nigdy nie mam głupich pomysłów, pani doktor.- powiedział, posyłając jej łobuzerski uśmiech. W odpowiedzi zaśmiała się uroczo. Ten chłopak naprawdę potrafił poprawić jej humor.  
\- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni po dyżurze, tak?- zapytała  
\- Oczywiście!- odparł, a jego oczy zalśniły radością.  
Popołudnie minęło im szybko, dyżur był wyjątkowo ciężki. Na oddział trafili dwaj czarodzieje, którzy eksperymentując z eliksirami, spowodowali wybuch, w którym zostali poważnie ranni.. Hermiona i Igor mieli więc pełne ręce roboty do samego końca, a kiedy zegar wybił 15.30, obydwoje nie kryli zadowolenia.  
\- Poczekam na ciebie przed szpitalem, okey?- powiedziała kobieta, która jako pierwsza przebrała się już w swoje ciuchy.  
\- Okey, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę i porywam cię na pół.. nie, na całą noc.- zagroził jej ze śmiechem.  
\- Oooo, już się boję.- odpowiedziała wychodząc.  
Kiedy wyszła na świeże powietrze od razu poczuła się lepiej. Orzeźwiająca mżawka zmyła z niej zmęczenie, a chłodne powietrze wypełniające jej płuca dodało nowych sił. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o miłym wieczorze spędzonym wspólnie z przyjacielem. Wiedziała, że może mianować tak Igora, mimo że znali się tak krótko. Mężczyzna był bowiem przykładem osoby, która roztacza wokół siebie taki czar, że nie sposób było od razu się w nim nie zauroczyć…  
\- Hermiono..- usłyszała za swoimi plecami cichy szept. Głos jednak z pewnością nie należał do jej przyjaciela. Był jednak dziwnie znajomy.. Odwróciła się pełna najgorszych uczuć..  
\- Co tu robisz?- warknęła, spoglądając na mężczyznę z furią w oczach.  
\- Ja.. ja przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać. Proszę to dla ciebie.- Ron wyglądał na zmieszanego i skruszonego, kiedy nie spoglądając jej w oczy, wyciągał w jej stronę bukiet czerwonych róż. Kobieta prychnęła lekceważąco.  
\- My nie mamy o czym rozmawiać Ronaldzie. A poza tym nie lubię róż, po dziewięciu latach powinieneś to już wiedzieć.  
\- Ale.. – zaczął, nieśmiało spoglądając jej w oczy.  
\- Tu nie ma żadnego „ale". Wybrałeś, a ja twojego wyboru nie neguję, życzę szczęścia, a teraz żegnam. Nie mam zamiaru tracić na ciebie więcej swoich nerwów.- Chciała go wyminąć i wrócić do szpitala. Była wzburzona jego bezczelnością..  
\- Hermiono, poczekaj!- złapał ją za nadgarstek, uniemożliwiając odejście.- Ja chciałem cię przeprosić. To z Levander, to.. to nic nie znaczyło. Ja się zagubiłem. Byłem zły, że wyjechałaś, a ona była tak blisko.. no i.. i ja sam nie wiem jak to się stało. Ale Herm, to ty jesteś jedyną kobietą, którą kocham. Jedyną, na której mi zależy i.. i ja zrobię wszystko, żeby cię odzyskać. A na razie zacznę od przeproszenia cię za moją głupotę.. Proszę, Hermiono.. błagam wybacz mi.- mówił, ciągle trzymając ją za rękę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z pożałowaniem w oczach..  
\- Och Ron.. Ron, ja nie wiem co mam powiedzieć..- szepnęła.  
\- Nic nie mów, po prostu wróć.- szepnął zbliżając się do niej.  
\- Może..- zaczęła.  
\- Naprawdę?- ucieszył się, jednak przedwcześnie. Nie wyczuł ironii.  
\- NIE! Czy ty się uderzyłeś w głowę Weasley? Zdradzasz mnie, po czym zjawiasz się po kilku tygodniach z chabaziami, których nie lubię i co? Mam ci się rzucić na szyję? Zapomnij! Zapomnij o mnie i o swoich głupich nadziejach! A teraz mnie puść!- krzyczała, ale ciągle jej nie puszczał.  
\- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że źle zrobiłem, ale przez wzgląd na stare czasy, na to co już wspólnie dokonaliśmy i to co jeszcze wspólnie dokonać możemy.. Pomyśl tylko. My jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. My się kochamy! Pomyśl.. pomyśl jeśli nie o mnie, to o Ginny, o Harrym, o mojej mamie..- mówił, spoglądając jej w oczy.  
\- Ty podły tchórzu! Zasłaniasz się rodziną! Puszczaj mnie, rozumiesz? Puszczaj i znikaj z mojego życia!- wrzeszczała, szarpiąc się z nim. Był jednak silniejszy, nie umiała wyrwać swojej ręki z jego uścisku, który robił się coraz silniejszy..  
\- Czy ty słyszałeś o co cię poprosiła?- głos Igora dobiegł zza jej pleców.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się koleś.- warknął zirytowany Ron, widząc że chłopak podchodzi jednak coraz bliżej.  
\- Obawiam się, panie premierze, że się nie podporządkuję temu rozkazowi.- powiedział dobitnie Igor, będąc już obok nich.- A teraz ją grzecznie puść.  
\- A kim ty jesteś, żeby mi mówić co mam robić?- zapytał złośliwie rudzielec.- A teraz odejdź, bo chcę porozmawiać ze swoją narzeczoną.  
\- Byłą narzeczoną, mówiąc ściślej.- powiedział Igor, mierząc Rona pogardliwym spojrzeniem- A poza tym, rozmowa możliwa jest kiedy chcą jej dwie strony!- powiedział spokojnie, starając się rozluźnić jego uścisk, który zapewne sprawiał już Hermionie ból…  
\- Sam tego chciałeś- warknął rudy, po czym puszczając dłoń kobiety w ułamku sekundy rzucił się z pięściami na Igora. Z nosa chłopaka puściła się krew, a Ron już miał zadać kolejny cios, kiedy pomiędzy nich wkroczyła Hermiona. Wymierzając Ronowi siarczysty policzek, który jakby go otrzeźwił krzyknęła..  
\- Spadłeś na samo dno Ronaldzie! Jesteś żałosny.- po czym spoglądając na krwawiącego Igora zapytała- Wszystko okey? Wróć do środka, Martha cię opatrzy.  
\- Nic mi nie jest.- powiedział.  
\- Hermiono, my jeszcze nie skończyliśmy..- wtrącił Ron, widząc jak kobieta przyciska chusteczkę do nosa przyjaciela..  
\- Mylisz się Weasley, skończyliśmy! Skończyliśmy w chwili, kiedy Brown wskoczyła do twojego łóżka! A teraz żegnaj i nie radzę ci pokazywać mi się więcej na oczy!- warknęła, po czym łapiąc Igora za rękę po prostu teleportowała się, zostawiając oniemiałego Rona na opustoszałym chodniku…  
\- Takiej cię nie znałem.- powiedział Igor, kiedy siedząc w jej salonie, pozwalał aby opatrzyła mu nos..  
\- Czyli jakiej?- zapytała, wyrzucając zakrwawioną chusteczkę.  
\- Walecznej. Jezuuu gdybyś się widziała.. Twoje oczy aż ciskały gromy.- mówił, wspominając jej zachowanie.  
\- Aaaa no wiesz, w każdej kobiecie tkwi uśpiony demon.- uśmiechnęła się do niego.- No gotowe, bohaterze.  
\- Bohaterze- mruknął..- Ale się spisałem, nie ma co.. okazało się, że zamiast ja ciebie, to ty ratowałaś mnie.  
\- Daj spokój, nawet nie wiesz jak mi zaimponowałeś, że go nie uderzyłeś. A w to, że potrafisz nie wątpię.- zapewniła go ciągle się uśmiechając..  
\- Nooo, ale z naszego drinka to chyba nici..- westchnął smutno.  
\- A to dlaczego?- zapytała.- Myślisz, że w moim domu nie znajdziesz alkoholu?- uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.  
\- A znajdę?- zapytał.  
\- Do wyboru, do koloru!- odparła, ręką wskazując na dobrze zaopatrzony barek.  
Po krótkim zastanowieniu wybrali butelkę czerwonego półwytrawnego wina, po czym nalewając trunek do kieliszków wygodnie usadowili się na miękkiej, stojącej w jej salonie sofie… Za oknami deszcz bębnił w szyby, a oni zaśmiewali się ze swoich żartów. A kiedy dawno zapadł już Zmierzch, Igorowi nagle coś się przypomniało..  
\- Ejjj, ale ty zdaje się miałaś mi o czymś opowiedzieć..- powiedział, dolewając wina do jej kieliszka. Kobieta przyjrzała mu się uważnie, zagryzając lekko dolną wargę.  
\- Ale to długa i naprawdę pokręcona historia.- wytłumaczyła  
\- Cóż..mamy zdaje się całą noc- powiedział z uśmiechem, głową wskazując na ciemne okno, po którym pływały strugi deszczu.- A poza tym jak wręcz uwielbiam pokręcone historie.- zakończył, zachęcając ją do mówienia jednym ze swoich łobuzerskich uśmiechów..  
\- Okey..- powiedziała śmiejąc się.- Przekonałeś mnie.  
\- No to zaczynaj.. zamieniam się w wielkie ucho!  
Zaśmiała się, a potem zaczęła swoją opowieść. Opowiedziała mu o latach spędzonych w szkole, o swojej przyjaźni z Harrym i Ronem, o tym jak ona się zrodziła, jak umocniła. Opowiedziała mu o Mlafoyu, o tym jak bardzo się nienawidzili. Wspomniała wszystkie szlamy, nie pomijając również swoich ripost na jego obrazy, które Igor kwitował głośnym śmiechem.. A potem opowiedziała mu o swoim związku z Ronem, o tym jak sukcesywnie rezygnowała dla niego ze swoich marzeń, a nawet z samej siebie. Aż w końcu przyszedł czas na opowieść o Hawajach. Powiedziała mu wszystko nie pomijając niczego.. Chłopak słuchał jej uważnie, nie przerywając. Wiedział, że tego potrzebuje. Widział radość w jej oczach, kiedy opowiadała mu o tym jak wspólnie z Draco jadali obiady w Kai Melemele, widział jak wraca wspomnieniami do nocy spędzonych razem z blondynem na plaży.. Widział też smutek, kiedy opowiadała o bezowocnym poszukiwaniu mężczyzny.. Aż w końcu, kiedy niemalże zbliżał się już świt jej opowieść dobiegła końca..  
\- Widzisz, mówiłam że to pokręcone.- westchnęła, widząc jego dziwną minę. Igor jednak tylko się uśmiechnął..  
\- Reasumując, podczas kiedy twój narzeczony zabawiał się ze swoją sekretarką, o czym wiedzieli twoi najlepsi przyjaciele, ty zakochałaś się w swoim odwiecznym wrogu..- podsumowywał, to co usłyszał, przyglądając się jej ciekawie  
\- Dokładnie.- powiedziała, czując się niesłychanie lekko na duchu, kiedy wszystko to komuś opowiedziała.  
\- Matko, twoje życie jest lepsze niż brazylijska telenowela!- powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- No dziękuję.- roześmiała się.  
\- Ale poważnie. Kochasz tego Dracona, co?- zapytał  
\- Myślę, że tak.- odparła  
\- A on?  
\- Nie wiem.. naprawdę nie wiem co myśli Malfoy..- westchnęła.- A najgorsze jest to, że tak dobrze pozacierał za sobą wszelkie ślady, że raczej nie będę miała okazji się tego dowiedzieć..- powiedziała smutno, zaglądając do kieliszka na którego dnie, czerwieniło się wino.  
\- Ehh faktycznie pokręcone to to.- westchnął- Bo gdyby wtedy ta twoja Ginny, powiedziała ci, co wyprawia jej brat..  
\- Ja mogłabym nie mieć skrupułów i spokojnie zapomnieć się z Draco. Wiem.- zakończyła.- Ale jak sam powiedziałeś, moje życie jest bardziej pokręcone, niż brazylijski serial..  
\- Wiesz… ale z tego co pamiętam, to w tych wszystkich serialach, takie historie zwykle kończyły się happyendem dla głównych bohaterów.- powiedział, a wznosząc do góry swój kieliszek, dodał- Za happyend!  
\- Za happyend.- powiedziała wesoło, upijając łyk wina. Po czym oboje zaśmiali się głośno.  
\- Ooookeeeyyy.- westchnął przeciągle Igor, kiedy po kilku kolejnych minutach spojrzał na zegarek, gdzie wskazówki wskazywały piątą piętnaście.- Miło się z tobą gawędziło koleżanko, ale czas już na mnie.. Służba nie drużba, a przed dyżurem wypadałoby się trochę wyspać.- powiedział wstając z kanapy.  
\- Tak, tak! I wytrzeźwieć.- dodała, kiedy zatoczyła się przy pierwszym kroku.  
\- Oj Granger, Granger… słabą główkę macie.- zaśmiał się.  
\- Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie miałam przez większość życia dostępu do polskiej wódki, żeby się zahartować- odparła z uśmiechem, pokazując mu język  
\- Okey, czuj się usprawiedliwiona.- odpowiedział, czochrając ją po włosach.- Do popołudnia.- szepnął, całując ją w policzek. Po czym z głośnym trzaskiem towarzyszącym teleportacji, po prostu zniknął, nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
Hermiona jednym ruchem różdżki posprzątała po ich spotkaniu, po czym, czując się lekko na duchu udała się do swojej sypialni, gdzie po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, zasnęła głębokim, spokojnym snem..  
CDN…


	11. Chapter 11

Kolejne dni mijały leniwie. Ron biorąc sobie za pewne do serca ich ostatnią „rozmowę" nie pojawił się więcej w jej życiu. A ona w końcu zaczęła stawiać mocne fundamenty, dla swojej nowej rzeczywistości. Martha i Igor niezmiernie cieszyli się, z faktu, że oto z każdym kolejnym dniem, smutna i załamana kobieta, która pracowała z nimi przez ostatnie tygodnie, coraz bardziej zaczęła przypominać ich Hermionę. Uśmiechniętą, wesołą i skorą do żartów. Uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy nawet wtedy, kiedy wielkimi krokami zbliżał się 16 wrzesień.. Tylko raz jeszcze widzieli ją wzburzoną.. A było to na początku miesiąca, kiedy w jej gabinecie niespodziewanie pojawił się gość.. Najmniej spodziewany i bynajmniej nie mile widziany..  
\- Można?- usłyszała męski głos, dobiegający od drzwi. Podniosła wzrok znad pisanego właśnie raportu.  
\- Harry?- zdziwiła się.- Co tu robisz?  
\- Byłem u Ginny.- powiedział rozpromieniony.- Wczoraj urodziła mi córkę, wiesz?  
\- Och, to świetnie. Gratuluję.- powiedziała, bez większego jednak entuzjazmu.  
\- Nazwiemy ją Lilly. Po mojej matce.- mówił wchodząc do gabinetu.- To był pomysł Ginny. Czyż ona nie jest cudowna?- zagadnął siadając naprzeciwko niej.  
\- Taaak, zapewne.- odburknęła.  
\- Herm, dalej się boczysz..- westchnął.  
\- Boczę? Nie… no skąd, a uważasz, że mam powód?- zapytała ironicznie, ze złością odrzucając pióro.  
\- Hermiona, daj spokój. Było minęło. W każdym związku są problemy, ale przecież, wy to wy.. Hermiono MY to my.. Jesteśmy wielką trójką to coś chyba znaczy, nie?- mówił entuzjastycznie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.  
\- Taaaak znaczy..- westchnęła- Tyle co nic.  
\- Ale..- zaczął.- Hermiś..  
\- Nie mów tak do mnie. Tak nazywają mnie tylko przyjaciele.- warknęła.  
\- Może zapomniałaś, ale ja jestem twoim przyjacielem.- uściślił.  
\- Czekaj..czekaj.- powiedziała, przyglądając mu się.- Harry Potter, taaak pamiętam, kiedyś miałam takiego przyjaciela. Ale okazał się strasznym dupkiem, wiesz? Nawet gorszym niż niewierny ukochany.- mówiła mściwie. Była już na tyle silna, aby wiedzieć, że da radę się nie rozpłakać, już nie…  
\- Herm, zrozum, my nie mogliśmy inaczej..- starał się tłumaczyć.  
\- Ależ rozumiem. Jak najbardziej rozumiem. Stanęliście po stronie Rona, to zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteście rodziną. Rozumiem.- powiedziała.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie tak..  
\- Nie, nie wiem. I tak szczerze mówiąc, to nie chcę mi się tego słuchać. A teraz wybacz, mam dużo pracy.- powiedziała, po czym wróciła do pisania raportu.. Harry jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca, ciągle wpatrując się we wzburzoną kobietę.. W końcu nie wytrzymała- Och.. jeszcze tu jesteś? Rozumiem, zapomniałeś drogi do drzwi.- westchnęła wstając. A kiedy podeszła do drzwi otworzyła je na całą szerokość, spoglądając na mężczyznę wymownie.. Harry podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, a przechodząc obok niej szepnął tylko..  
\- Żebyś tylko nie żałowała, kiedy zostaniesz sama..  
\- Nie sądzę.- warknęła zatrzaskując za nim drzwi.  
Tego dnia chodziła po szpitalu zła jak osa, jednak już po południu, kiedy sączyła gorącą kawę, siedząc w swoim ukochanym salonie, poczuła się znacznie lepiej. „To irracjonalne, żeby denerwować się z takiego powodu!" westchnęła. I istotnie był to ostatni raz, kiedy zdenerwowała się tamtą sprawą…  
\- Wiesz..- zagadnęła do Igora, kiedy któregoś dnia szykowali się do dyżuru..- Ja myślałam, że obejdzie mnie jakoś ten cały 16 wrzesień, a tu nic.. Jest już 23, a ja czuję się znakomicie.  
\- Wiem.. to widać.- uśmiechnął się do niej.- Ale dobrze, że zamknęłaś ten rozdział. A tak na marginesie.. to co z tym twoim Malfoyem, tak?- zapytał.  
\- Nic… ciągle nic. I to boli mnie najbardziej.- westchnęła.- Ale i z tym bólem nauczyłam się już jakoś żyć.  
\- Ale będziesz go szukać dalej?- zapytał, kiedy wychodzili już na obchód.  
\- Nie wiem.- powiedziała spuszczając wzrok.- Sama już nie wiem. Czasem mam wrażenie, że to co się stało, ten cały wyjazd był tylko jakimś snem..- zakończyła smutno.  
\- Eeeejjj, pamiętaj, liczę na happyend.- powiedział, szturchając ją w bok. Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Tak, tak jak w każdej porządnej telenoweli.  
\- Dokładnie.- powiedział, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich łobuzerskich uśmiechów.  
Dyżur mijał im spokojnie. Właściwie nie mieli wiele do roboty. Większość czasu spędzili w dyżurce, gadając o wszystkim i o niczym. Za oknem padał deszcz, pogoda nie zachęcała do żadnych wyjść, ani spotkań, jednak im zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Umówili się właśnie, że po dyżurze pójdą razem na drinka, żeby trochę się rozerwać. Czas mijał leniwie, a godziny pracy dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Gdyby nie fakt, że tak doskonale bawili się w swoim towarzystwie, pewnie zanudziliby się na śmierć. W pewnym momencie jednak, kiedy zaśmiewali się głośno z opowiadanej przez Igora anegdoty, do gabinetu jak burza wpadła Martha..  
\- Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam wam w leniuchowaniu..- zaśmiała się, widząc jak obydwoje leniwie wyciągnięci w swoich fotelach ocierają łzy rozbawienia..  
\- Daj spokój i dołącz do nas.- powiedział uśmiechnięty Igor.  
\- Kuszące czarusiu, ale obawiam się, że muszę odmówić. A i wy zbierzcie się do kupy. Zaraz przywiozą nam tutaj pacjenta z wypadku samochodowego.- powiedziała, a oni natychmiast poderwali się z miejsc.  
\- Ale jak to samochodowego?- zapytała Hermiona.  
\- Bo to czarodziej. Po wypadku miał na tyle siły, żeby wezwać sobie magomedyczną pomoc.- uściśliła.  
\- Coś poważnego?- zapytał Igor.  
\- Nie wiadomo. Podobno kupa krwi, a chłopak był już nieprzytomny jak go znaleźli. Auto podobno do kastracji..- powiedziała poważnie i zupełnie nie rozumiała, dlaczego młodzi lekarze nagle wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem, wieszając się sobie na ramionach.- Co?- zapytała zdezorientowana..  
\- Hahaha, Martho.. auta się kasuje.. Kastruje się zwierzęta.- uściślił Igor.  
\- Taaak i niektórych mężczyzn też się powinno.- zaśmiała się Hermiona.  
\- Boże.. aż tak źle życzysz temu Weasleyowi?- zapytał Igor wciąż się śmiejąc.  
\- Życzyłabym, gdyby jeszcze było tam coś do kastrowania.- powiedziała złośliwie.. „Boże.. zabrzmiało mi to starym Malfoyem" pomyślała, po czym zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej.  
\- Dobra, dobra.. to może poomawiacie sobie szczegóły anatomii premiera jak już uporacie się z tym biedakiem z wypadku, co?- zagadnęła Martha, a oni jakby oprzytomnieli. Zapinając kitle wybiegli z gabinetu do pokoju zabiegowego, gdzie ekipa wyjazdowa właśnie wnosiła na noszach nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Jego twarz była cała zalana krwią, która intensywnie sączyła się z rozciętej brwi. Koszula była potargana i poplamiona krwią, a jego prawa ręka wyglądała na złamaną..  
\- Połóżcie go na kozetce.- zakomenderował Igor. W trakcie, kiedy Hermiona przeglądała szafki w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych eliksirów.  
\- Eeee..-usłyszała głos Igora.- Koleś wydaje się jakiś znajomy.. Przysiągłbym, że znam tą twarz.  
\- Tak, tak..- potwierdziła Martha, która właśnie pozbawiała mężczyznę zniszczonej koszuli.- Kurcze, a to nie jest ten model od bilbordu na rogu?  
Hermiona zamarła. Jeżeli mieli rację.. Podbiegła do kozetki spoglądając na mężczyznę..  
\- Diabeł..- szepnęła.  
\- Eeee ale żeby aż tak?- zaśmiał się Igor.- No wiesz, może się nie znam, ale on jednak jest dość sexi.. diabłem bym go raczej nie nazwał.  
\- Och zamknij się, wiem co mówię.. A to jest Diabeł.. Blaise Diabeł Zabini.- uściśliła  
\- Ty go znasz?- zapytali równocześnie Igor i Martha.  
\- Miałam okazję..- westchnęła- A raczej nieprzyjemność. Ale teraz to mój pacjent… A tak poza tym, to on jest dobrym przyjacielem..- zaczęła, jednak ucięła w pół słowa.  
\- Czyim?- dopytywał Igor.  
\- Nie ważne. Teraz trzeba mu pomóc.- zarządziła, oglądając posiniaczone ciało Zabiniego.- Ehhh nic mu nie jest. Złamane żebro, rozcięty obojczyk i brew, kilka drobnych zadrapań, sporo siniaków i złamana ręka.. Nic poważnego.- odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Ale jest nieprzytomny. Może jakiś uraz głowy?- zaproponował Igor.  
\- Tak, tak.. z pewnością. Ale tego urazu już raczej nie uleczymy.- zaśmiała się..  
\- O nieeeee- usłyszeli pełen bólu głos Zabiniego- Umarłem i trafiłem do piekła. Słyszę Granger..- jęknął, a dziewczyna się zaśmiała.  
\- Obawiam się Diable, że zanim spotkasz znajomych z siódmego kręgu, jeszcze trochę cię pomęczę. A teraz otwórz oczy.- powiedziała stając obok niego. A on spoglądając na nią, natychmiast z powrotem zacisnął powieki.  
\- Boże… jednak jestem w piekle… Ona tu jest.- jęknął.  
\- Zapewniam cię Blaise, że do piekła to ja się nie wybieram- powiedziała rozbawiona Hermiona.- A teraz bądź grzecznym ślizogem i otwórz ślepka, żebym mogła zbadać, czy nie uszkodziłeś sobie resztek mózgu, jakie jeszcze ci zostały.- rozkazała. Igor i Martha wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia..  
\- Eeee Hermiono, czy ty powinnaś zwracać się tak do pacjenta?- zapytał nieśmiało Igor. A Zabini wyczuwając w pobliżu jakiegoś faceta, otwarł oczy i zapytał..  
\- No właśnie.. powinnaś?  
\- Do ciebie?- zapytała złośliwie.- Zawsze! A teraz powiedz co cię boli?  
\- Ja nie mogę.. co się stało z twoją inteligencją. Wszystko mnie qrwa boli. Ciebie też by bolało, gdybyś tak dopier…  
\- Dobra, starczy opisów!- przerwała mu.- Głowa?- zapytała oglądając jego ranę.  
\- Nie bardzo.. znaczy, gdyby nie kac.. pewnie byłoby znośnie.- odparł  
\- Kac? Wsiadłeś pijany za kółko?- zapytała kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Trzeźwy byłem.- spierał się z nią, a ona pochyliła się nad nim i od razu wyczuła woń alkoholu..  
\- No właśnie czuję.- zaśmiała się.- Igor podaj mi eliksir na wytrzeźwienie i szkele-wzro.- zwróciła się do kolegi..  
\- Nie zmusisz mnie do wypicia tego paskudztwa.. Ale o ten na kaca poproszę.- powiedział.  
\- Wolałam kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny.- warknęła, na co on jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Ja wiem.. kiedy ludzie są nieprzytomni można z nimi wiele rzeczy zrobić co?- próbował podnieść brew, ale zaraz syknął z bólu, a nowa stróżka krwi pociekła po jego policzku.  
\- Ciebie? Nawet kijem bym nie tknęła.- powiedziała, nalewając eliksirów do szklanek..  
\- Nooo ja wiem.. ty raczej gustujesz w blondynach co?- zapytał, przyglądając jej się uważnie.  
\- Cooo? O czym ty mówisz?- zapytała, czując jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy. Czyżby wiedział?  
\- Ojj nie udawaj.. Sporo mi opowiadał, kiedy leczył rany w moim domu na Florydzie. Sam się zastanawiam jak to się stało, że Smok..  
\- Daruj sobie.- warknęła.  
\- Ojjj boli?- zapytał złośliwie.- Nie martw się, jego też. Ale o dziwo to nie on zwiał..  
\- Zamknij się..- niemal krzyknęła.  
\- Nie martw się, mężuś się nie dowie o waszej przygodzie.- zapewnił, wciąż wodząc za nią wzrokiem.- A tak a propos.. wszystkiego naj na nowej drodze życia, wybacz, że nie przysłałem kwiatów na ślub, pani doktor Weasley.  
\- Doktor Granger.- warknęła, po czym podała mu szklanki z eliksirami.- Pij!- niemal brutalnie wlała mu płyny do ust.. Skrzywił się..  
\- Fuj..- jęknął.- Ale czekaj.. jak to Granger? Przecież ślub miał być szesnastego..- mówił, spoglądając na nią.  
\- Miał być, ale nie było.- powiedziała, przyglądając się jego rozciętemu obojczykowi.  
\- Ale..- zaczął  
\- Nie mam zamiaru z tobą o tym gadać!- warknęła ostrzegawczo.  
\- To znaczy, że ciągle jesteś panną? A Weasley? A..- pytał  
\- Czy ja się nie wyraziłam jasno?- powiedziała, badając jego rękę, przy czym ścisnęła ją za mocno.  
\- Ałaaaa- wrzasnął- Zrobiłaś to specjalnie, czy jak? Ciągle taka sama wariatka!- warknął wyrywając jej swoją dłoń.  
\- Ejj koleś hamuj!- warknął Igor. Hermiona i Zabini spojrzeli na niego zszokowani. Już zapomnieli, że nie są na sali sami..  
\- Okey, proszę wybaczyć pani doktor.- powiedział siadając.  
\- Oszalałeś?- wrzasnęła- Kładź się!  
\- Chciałabyś, co?- zapytał zawadiacko, znów próbując unieść brew.- Co jest qrwa?- zapytał, starając się dosięgnąć do rany.  
\- Ani się waż.- złapała go za rękę.- Masz tam głęboką ranę. I nie próbuj strzelać tych swoich min, bo i tak nie robią na mnie wrażenia.  
\- Jak to ranę? Będzie blizna?- jęknął, świdrując oczami w górę.  
\- Nie martw się, zaraz podam ci eliksir i będziesz jak nowy. Bilbordowa buźka nie ucierpi..- powiedziała Hermiona sięgając po odpowiedni płyn.  
\- Nie wypiję tego.- powiedział, odsuwając jej dłoń, niczym dziecko, które nie chce wypić syropu.  
\- Znowu zaczynasz?- warknęła, znów próbując wepchnąć mu do ust eliksir.  
\- Wierz mi, że chętnie bym to wypił i zapomniał o sprawie, ale mam alergię na ten konkretny eliksir.- odpowiedział, znów odpychając jej rękę.  
\- Cóż, to zmienia postać rzeczy.. Igor podaj mi..- zaczęła, przy czym spoglądając na Zabiniego, który przypatrywał jej się ciekawie- ..wiesz co.- zakończyła  
\- Co ty zamierzasz zrobić?- zapytał Diabeł, niepewny co kobieta chce mu zrobić.  
\- Skoro nie możesz wypić tego eliksiru, muszę połatać cię bardziej tradycyjnie.- odparła.  
\- Tradycyjnie, to znaczy jak?- zapytał, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Sposobem mugolskim.- odparła spokojnie, nakładając chirurgiczne rękawiczki.  
\- Chyba kpisz!- zawołał, po czym jednym ruchem zszedł z kozetki..- Idę stąd. Dzięki!- zrobił jednak kilka kroków, a rany na jego skroni i barku znów się otwarły, obficie brocząc krwią..  
\- A idź, bardzo proszę. Z takimi głębokimi ranami nie zajdziesz daleko. Stracisz przytomność tuż za rogiem.- powiedziała opierając się o blat szafki.  
\- Okey, wygrałaś.- zrezygnowany wrócił na kozetkę.- Będzie bolało?- zapytał przestraszony.  
\- Nie bardziej niż twoja głupota.- odpowiedziała zirytowana.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne.- warknął.- Co mam robić?  
\- Siedź spokojnie, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby zostały blizny.- poinstruowała go, nalewając na wacik wody utlenionej.- Może zapiec.  
\- Co mo.. AŁAAAA!- wrzasnął, kiedy dotknęła nasączonym wacikiem jego rany.  
\- Och bądź mężczyzną!- jęknęła Hermiona, a on spojrzał na nią jak wściekły bazyliszek..  
\- Gdyby nie to, że Smok cię..- zaczął, ale urwał w pół zdania..- Sorry, ale nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło.. Eeeejjj co ty robisz z tą igłą?- zapytał przerażony, widząc jak zbliża się do niego z zakrzywionym, ostrym przedmiotem.  
\- Mam zamiar cię zacerować bęcwale!- powiedziała.  
\- Ale ja się nie zgadzam! Nie było mowy o żadnych igłach! Mam na nie większą alergię niż na eliksir.- jęczał, uchylając się za każdym razem, kiedy starała się zatopić igłę w jego ciele..  
\- Jezuuu.. gorzej niż pięciolatek!- warknęła.- Igor, podaj mi strzykawkę ze znieczuleniem, ten delikates gotowy jest zemdleć, jeśli zrobię to na żywo.- powiedziała, zwracając się do siedzącego przy biurku i wypisującego jakieś papiery Igora, który dawno zrezygnował już z prób zrozumienia tej dziwnej sytuacji.  
\- Już szykuję.- odpowiedział posyłając jej rozbawione spojrzenie. A już po chwili podawał jej małą, wypełnioną jasnym płynem strzykawkę.  
\- Dzięki, a teraz proszę cię, unieruchom go jakoś.- poprosiła, a Igor, podchodząc od tyłu, mocno złapał Diabła za ramiona.  
\- Eeeej, dwoje na jednego?- zapytał, czując mocny uścisk Igora, jednak mimo chęci nie był już w stanie nawet się poruszyć.- Naprawdę, iście gryfońskie zagranie, Granger.- warknął.  
\- Raczej ślizgońskie! Gryfoni odznaczają się odwagą, zwykle stają sami, przeciw całej armii…- odparła, zatapiając w jego brwi cieniutką igłę, Diabeł syknął z bólu.  
\- Nie przypuszczałem, że to możliwe, ale nienawidzę cię jeszcze bardziej w tej chwili, niż kiedykolwiek indziej!- jęknął, na co ona jedynie się zaśmiała.  
\- Okey puść go.- powiedziała z uśmiechem do Igora.- A teraz bądź grzecznym Diabełkiem i daj się połatać. A po wszystkim może dostaniesz lizaka i naklejkę w nagrodę.- zaśmiała się.  
\- Kiedyś się odwdzięczę..- warknął  
\- Ooo już się boję.- szepnęła- A teraz się nie ruszaj.- po tych słowach, przy głośnych protestach ze strony Diabła, zaczęła zszywać mu brew. Nie trwało to długo, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mężczyzna wiercił się, twierdząc, że ciągle go to boli..  
\- Noooo, gotowe.- powiedziała, zaklejając szwy, białym szerokim plastrem.- Było aż tak źle?- zapytała, wiedząc jaką uzyska odpowiedź.  
\- Gorzej było Granger! Gorzej!- warknął.  
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś wdzięczny za pomoc.- odpowiedziała posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie.- A teraz wyprostuj się, zaszyję ci jeszcze bark i będziesz mógł wreszcie stąd iść.  
\- O niczym tak nie marzę.- warknął, posłusznie jednak prostując plecy.- I mam nadzieję, że nie będzie blizny..- zagroził  
\- Jeśli będzie, to sam będziesz sobie winny. Wierciłeś się.- odparła spokojnie.- Nooo, a teraz powiedz mi, będziesz grzeczny przy znieczuleniu, czy Igor znowu ma mi pomóc.  
\- Nie ośmieszaj mnie już bardziej- jęknął, a widząc, że kobieta czeka na odpowiedź, zrezygnowany odparł, nie patrząc jej w oczy- Grzeczny będę, grzeczny.  
\- Brawo… będzie lizak.- zaśmiała się, po czym znieczuliła okolicę rany na jego obojczyku.  
\- Ała.. boli..- jęczał, kiedy raz po raz nakłuwała jego skórę igłą ze znieczuleniem..- Boli..boli..boli..  
\- Chcesz, żeby Igor znowu cię przytulił?- droczyła się z nim.  
\- A niech cię wszyscy diabli, Granger! Albo nie.. żaden diabeł nie zasługuje na taki los.- zaśmiała się na te słowa. A on przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Cóż, zmieniła się. Była śliczna, a jej śmiech istotnie był uroczy.. A nie wierzył Draconowi, kiedy mu o niej opowiadał, przy kolejnej butelce Ognistej, a jednak, przyjaciel miał sporo racji.. Hermiona w tym czasie z wielkim skupieniem zajęła się zszywaniem jego głębokiej rany.  
\- Ała.. ała.. ała… za co ty mnie tak męczysz?- jęczał, za każdym ukłuciem.- ała.. ajjj..ała…  
\- Na Boga Diabeł.. czy to ty tak jęczysz? Słychać cię na pół Londynu!- rozbawiony męski głos poniósł się po sali, a na jego dźwięk Hermionie zadrżało serce.. i ręka, sprawiając, że igła zatopiła się za głęboko w ramieniu mężczyzny..  
\- Qrwa Granger, zaraz cię ugryzę! Robisz to specjalnie!- wrzasnął. Ona jednak nie zwracała już uwagi na jego krzyki, wpatrywała się w stojącego w progu mężczyznę… Draco, z przewieszoną przez ramię kurtką z rozbawieniem przyglądał się przyjacielowi, ani trochę nie współczując mu w niedoli. Kiedy jednak usłyszał nazwisko, które wypowiedział jego przyjaciel drgnął, a swój wzrok przeniósł na kobietę. W jego oczach malowała się radość, smutek i nieodgadniony ból…- Smoku.. qrwa Malfoy!- wrzasnął Zabini, a Draco przeniósł swoje spojrzenie znów na niego- twoja księżniczka mnie maltretuje. Zrób coś zanim zrobię jej coś złego! … AŁA! Granger, do jasnej cholery, mam dość, daj mi się wykrwawić!- wrzasnął, kiedy trzęsącą się dłonią, znów ukuła zbyt mocno.  
\- Diable, trochę kultury! Rozumiem, że możesz czuć się niekomfortowo, ale nie obrażaj pani doktor.- powiedział spokojnie Draco.- poza tym zdaje się, ona nazywa się Weasley.- dodał, ze smutkiem.  
\- Dupa, a nie Weasley!- wrzasnął.- Granger się nazywa! Nawet rudy nie wytrzymał z taką sadystką… AŁA!- wrzasnął, kiedy znów dźgnęła za mocno.  
\- Tym razem to było specjalnie!- syknęła  
\- Panie doktorze..- Zabini zwrócił się do Igora.- Pana koleżanka znęca się nad pacjentem!  
\- Naprawdę?- zapytał rozbawiony Igor- Nie zauważyłem.- odparł, uśmiechając się do Hermiony.  
\- Draco, zabierz mnie stąd proszę..- jęknął zrezygnowany, zwracając umęczony wzrok na przyjaciela, ten jednak znów wpatrywał się w Hermionę.  
\- To prawda?- zapytał cicho.- Nie wyszłaś za mąż?  
\- Nie.- szepnęła, czując jak jej serce tłucze się boleśnie w piersi. Igor ciekawie wyjrzał zza parawanu, który zasłaniał mu widok na drzwi. Przyjrzał się postawnemu blondynowi ciekawie, po czym znów chowając się za parawan, zapytał bezgłośnie..  
\- Malfoy?- Hermiona w odpowiedzi jedynie nieznacznie kiwnęła głową, po czym zabrała się do zaklejania szwów plastrem.- Okey, gotowe. Za tydzień zgłoś się na usunięcie szwów.- powiedziała, podając mu naprawioną i wyczyszczoną przez Marthę koszulę.  
\- Niedoczekanie twoje Granger.- warknął, po czym porywając koszulę czym prędzej odskoczył do Dracona..  
\- Zabini, poczekaj! Twoja nagroda!- krzyknęła Hermiona, wyciągając w jego kierunku wielkiego czerwonego lizaka..  
\- Ja ci naprawdę zrobię krzywdę, Granger!- warknął, ignorując rozbawienie dziewczyny. Zapinając koszulę podszedł do przyjaciela. Ten jednak stał wpatrując się ciągle w Hermionę. Żadne z nich nie potrafiło się odezwać, mimo że tak wiele mieli sobie do powiedzenia..  
\- Draco, do cholery! IDZIEMY?- Diabeł, z impetem klepnął go w plecy.  
\- Cooo? Aaa taaa. Idziemy.- powiedział, po czym rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie razem z przyjacielem zniknął za drzwiami.  
Hermiona opadła na kozetkę. Dlaczego nic nie zrobiła, dlaczego się nie odezwała? Dlaczego on tego nie zrobił? Czy to, co zrodziło się między nimi, umarło przez ostatnie tygodnie..  
\- Hermiono?- głos Igora przedostał się do jej świadomości.  
\- Słu-słucham?- wyszeptała  
\- Wszystko okey?- zapytał, przyglądając się jej troskliwie  
\- Tak, tak.- odparła.- To.. to było dla mnie po prostu zaskoczeniem.- powiedziała szczerze, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Więc czemu nic nie powiedziałaś?  
\- Nie wiem..- szepnęła.  
\- Okey, zastanowimy się nad tym wieczorem, przy drinku.- powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Dzięki.- westchnęła, po czym wspólnie zabrali się za sprzątanie. A kiedy w końcu uporali się z porządkiem i napisali raport, nadszedł koniec dyżuru. Szybko zmienili kitle na swoje ciuchy i śmiejąc się, wspólnie wyszli ze szpitala. Tam jednak czekała na Hermionę niespodzianka.. Rozparty o zaparkowany przed szpitalem, czarny, sportowy wóz, stał tam Draco. A widząc wychodzącą z placówki kobietę, podszedł w jej kierunku z niepewnym uśmiecham błąkającym się na ustach. Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta..  
\- Witaj.- przywitał się z nią.  
\- Hej.  
\- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może dasz się porwać na kolację..- zaproponował.  
\- Noooo nie wiem..- zerknęła przelotnie na Igora, nie wiedziała, czy nie pogniewa się, jeśli odwoła ich spotkanie, jednak uśmiech na jego twarzy rozwiał jej wątpliwości. Zanim jednak odpowiedziała, usłyszała głos Draco..  
\- Nooo dalej Granger, co masz do stracenia, poza kilkoma godzinami?- zapytał  
\- W sumie..- zastanawiała się z uśmiechem.- Ale nie zaproponowałeś jeszcze żadnego układu..- dodała  
\- I przezornie nie zamierzam.- odparł z uśmiechem, wyciągając w jej kierunku dłoń.- To jak będzie?  
\- Z przyjemnością stracę z tobą kilka godzin!- odparła z szerokim uśmiechem i wesołym błyskiem w oku, łapiąc jego dłoń.. Już odchodzili, kiedy kobieta jeszcze odwróciła się przez ramię i wyszeptała do odprowadzającego ich wzrokiem Igora…  
\- Innym razem pójdziemy na drinka..  
\- Coś ty.. ja nie mam zamiaru rezygnować! Wypiję toast za happyend.- powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym teleportował się z głośnym trzaskiem..  
\- O co mu chodziło?- zapytał Draco, kiedy otwierał przed nią drzwi swojego wozu..  
\- Potem ci opowiem, to dość długa historia.- odparła, topiąc się w błękicie jego oczu.  
\- Chyba mamy czas..- powiedział zerkając na nią z czułością.  
\- Baaaardzo dużo czasu!- zapewniła wsiadając do auta.  
Chwilę potem ruszyli z piskiem opon, aby nadrobić stracone tygodnie..  
CDN…


	12. Chapter 12

Siedząc w wygodnym, obitym ciemną skórą fotelu, czuła się jakby trafiła do swojego własnego raju na ziemi. Silnik auta cicho mruczał, spokojna muzyka dobiegała z radia. Hermiona zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, w powietrzu wyczuła zapach tak dobrze znanych sobie korzennych perfum. Zapach Dracona.. tak bardzo jej go brakowało…  
\- Milczysz..- usłyszała cichy miękki głos.  
\- Milczę, bo nie wierzę, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Ze jesteś tutaj, że czuję twój zapach.. Boję się, że za chwilę znikniesz, tak jak znika piękny sen.- przyznała szczerze, obserwując mężczyznę.  
\- Wiesz.. chyba mogę cię zapewnić, że nigdzie się na razie nie wybieram. A już na pewno nie teraz, kiedy jesteś tutaj ty.- powiedział, na chwilę odrywając wzrok od szosy, żeby spojrzeć na nią i uśmiechnąć się. Tak jak uśmiechał się tylko on.  
\- Cieszę się.- powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego.  
\- A ty?- zapytał, nie spoglądając na nią ponownie.  
\- Co ja?- zapytała  
\- Masz już jakiś plan ucieczki?  
\- Wiesz.. muszę cię zmartwić, ale nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie teraz, kiedy nareszcie jesteś obok.- odpowiedziała, łapiąc jego spoczywającą na drążku zmiany biegów dłoń.  
\- Nareszcie?- zapytał, znów przenosząc na nią swój wzrok.  
\- Tak.. wiesz jak trudno było cię znaleźć?  
\- A próbowałaś?- zdziwił się  
\- Oczywiście. Ale na nic. Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś zapadł się pod ziemię. Dotarłam do banku, ale powiedzieli mi, że wyjechałeś, nikt nie wiedział na jak długo, ani dokąd.. ślad się urwał.- mówiła szeptem, wspomnienie tych ciężkich dni, ciągle było bolesne.  
\- Cóż, taki miałem zamiar. Spalić mosty, żadnych sów, żadnych wiadomości. Nic.- odpowiedział  
\- No i ci się udało.- westchnęła.  
\- Gdybym wiedział, że mnie szukałaś..- zaczął  
\- To co?  
\- To pozwoliłbym ci się znaleźć.- zapewnił, spoglądając na nią czule.  
\- A gdzie, jeśli mogę zapytać uciekłeś?- zapytała nie wiedząc, czy powinna zaczynać ten temat.  
\- W jedyne miejsce, gdzie wydawało mi się możliwe, zaleczyć złamane serce. Do Diabła. Spędziłem u niego prawie dwa miesiące, użalając się nad sobą. Boże, czego ja nie planowałem.. wiesz, że chciałem nawet wtargnąć do kościoła w dzień twojego ślubu i w odpowiednim momencie krzyknąć „NIE!"?- zapytał.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak. Miałem też plan porwania cię, a nawet.. cóż, zabicia Weasleya.- przyznał lekko zażenowany.- Nooo ale każdy z nich został obalony przez Diabła. Każdego dnia uświadamiał mi, że skoro odeszłaś, to znaczy, że Weasley to jest twoje przeznaczenie, a ja muszę zapomnieć, muszę żyć dalej… Tylko cholera.. nie umiałem. Czułem się tak jakby ktoś wyrwał mi duszę. Moje serce biło, płuca pracowały.. ale ja nic nie czułem. Boże, Blais miał ze mną piekło w tych dniach. Starał się jak mógł, próbował nawet umawiać mnie ze swoimi znajomymi.. nie protestowałem, jednak każda z nich odchodziła naburmuszona, kiedy już przy pierwszym spotkaniu zaczynałem mianować je Hermiona. W końcu Zab dał spokój ze swataniem mnie. A po kilku tygodniach, wszelkich prób wyciągnięcia mnie z depresji, ja byłem do tego stopnia obyty ze swoim cierpieniem, że potrafiłem przybrać tą swoją maskę.. Robiłem dobrą minę do złej gry. Byłem w tym na tyle dobry, że Diabeł uwierzył. Dyskretnie zaczął mi dawać do zrozumienia, że pora wracać, więc w końcu wróciłem. Przezornie zahaczyłem jeszcze o Nowy York, żeby do Londynu wrócić już po szesnastym. Minęło kilka dni, a Diabeł zapowiedział się z wizytą. Czekałem na niego w domu, kiedy dotarł do mnie jego patronus.. „Smoku, miałem wypadek, jeśli przeżyję, szukaj mnie w Mungu".-idealnie udawał głos Zabiniego- Zamarłem.. najpierw ty, a teraz jeszcze Diabeł. Czym prędzej wybrałem się do szpitala, a tam.. tam, poza zupełnie zdrowym Diabłem.. byłaś ty. Na twój widok moje serce aż podskoczyło, jednak potem uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś żoną Weasleya.. Zabolało, ojjj i to bardzo. Znów poczułem, że moja wielka rana, która kiedyś była duszą, piecze zwiastując nadejście rychłego bólu. A potem, kiedy Zab powiedział, że nie wyszłaś za mąż.. byłem w takim szoku, że jak jakaś ostatnia sierota, nie potrafiłem wydać z siebie dźwięku. Wróciłem z Blaisem do domu.. ale myślami byłem ciągle przy tobie. Aż w końcu Diablo nie wytrzymał, rzucając mi wściekłe spojrzenie, godne bazyliszka wywarczał, że mam jechać.. Nie trzeba było mówić mi dwa razy. Wsiadłem w samochód i oto jestem.- zakończył. Przez cały czas, kiedy mówił wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu. Na jego twarzy malowało się tak wiele emocji. A ona, cóż w pełni je rozumiała. Wiedziała, co czuł… sama czuła dokładnie to samo.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak bardzo cię to zrani.- szepnęła. Było jej wstyd.  
\- Wiem.- powiedział czule, gładząc ją po policzku.- Sam byłem zaskoczony, że boli aż tak bardzo. Cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiem, co czuły te wszystkie biedne, zapatrzone we mnie dziewczyny, którymi się zabawiłem.- westchnął  
\- Nie zabawiłam się tobą.- powiedziała.- Mnie też było ciężko. Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Ale musiałam podjąć tą decyzję.. Szkoda tylko, że ona była zła.. A może dobra, cóż przynajmniej dowiedziałam się prawdy o Ronie przed ślubem.- westchnęła.  
\- No właśnie, a co się właściwie stało?- zapytał, kiedy parkując przed miło wyglądającą restauracją, otworzył jej drzwi.  
\- Zdradził mnie.- odparła szczerze.  
\- Coooo?- zapytał zszokowany.- A to idiota!- warknął.  
\- Taaa- mruknęła, podając mu dłoń, kiedy pomagał jej wyjść.- A właściwie, to gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytała, oglądając się dookoła. Zasłuchana w wywód Draco, przestała zwracać uwagę na drogę, dlatego też w tej chwili zupełnie nie wiedziała gdzie się znajdują.  
\- W restauracji. No a właściwie przed nią.- powiedział śmiejąc się.- Pomyślałem, że jesteś głodna po pracy.  
\- Jak wilk.- przyznała i niemal w tym samym czasie poczuła potężne ssanie w żołądku.  
\- To dobrze, bo podobno nieźle tu karmią.- powiedział wskazując głową w stronę dobrze wyglądającej restauracji. Budynek nie był specjalnie duży. Zbudowany na bazie czworokąta. Przez okna sączyło się przytłumione światło, a z środka dobiegała nastrojowa muzyka. Chyba jakiś jazz. Kobieta spojrzała na zielony napis, głoszący że restauracja nazywa się „Silver Snake Bistro", pomiędzy literami wił się srebrny wąż. Przyglądała się szyldowi przez chwilę, rzuciło jej się w oczy, że kolory i „godło" tego miejsca są typowo ślizgońskie, aż nagle..  
\- Przecież to restauracja Goyla!- krzyknęła, zatrzymując się w pół kroku.  
\- Owszem. Przeszkadza ci to?- zapytał Draco, nie potrafiąc rozgryźć jej zachowania.- Przecież sama mówiłaś, że podobno jest świetnym kucharzem.  
\- Nooo tak. Choć osobiście nigdy tu nie byłam.- odparła.- Ale Draco.. przecież Goyle.. on nas może zobaczyć. Mnie i ciebie.. RAZEM.- powiedziała patrząc na mężczyznę.  
\- No i co z tego? Wstydzisz się mnie?- łobuzerski uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.  
\- No wiesz!- fuknęła- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale to raczej ty powinieneś się wstydzić. Twoja reputacja zostanie nadszarpnięta, kiedy stary przyjaciel zobaczy cię ze mną.-wytłumaczyła.  
\- Głuptasie, nigdy nie będę się ciebie wstydził. Jesteś na to za cudowna.- westchnął podchodząc do niej i całując ją w czubek głowy.- Mmmmrrr- zamruczał cicho.  
\- Co?- zapytała.  
\- Cudownie pachniesz.- westchnął.- Ale nie odbiegajmy… jeśli chcesz wrócić to tylko powiedz.  
\- Nie.- odparła, przysuwając się do niego.- Jeśli tobie nie przeszkadza utrata reputacji..  
\- Wiesz.. mam w nosie reputację i to co sobie ktoś pomyśli. Teraz zależy mi tylko na tym, żeby nie utracić ciebie.- westchnął, po czym objęci ruszyli w kierunku wejścia.  
Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt duże. Utrzymane w kolorystyce zieleni i srebra. Ściany pokryte pastelową zieloną farbą, pomalowane metodą „gazetową". Z sufitów zwisały srebrne, gustowne żyrandole, oświetlające wnętrze przyciemnionym, przytulnym blaskiem. Na ścianach wisiały srebrne kinkiety z zielonymi kloszami, a niewielkie okrągłe stoliki pokryte były długimi zielonymi obrusami. Na stołach stały długie zielone świeczki w świecznikach w kształcie wijących się węży. Z okien zwieszały się do samej ziemi srebrzyste zasłony, upięte klamrami w bardzo finezyjny sposób. Z porozmieszczanych w strategicznych punktach pomieszczenia głośników, dolatywały spokojne nuty jazzu. Większość stolików była zajęta. Siedziały tu głównie szukające spokoju i odpoczynku od miejskiego zgiełku zakochane pary. Ludzie siedzieli blisko siebie, przytulna atmosfera tego miejsca i przytłumione światło, aż zachęcały do bliskości..  
\- No, no.. nie podejrzewałem nigdy, że Goyle ma tak dobry gust.- pochwalił Draco, obrzucając restaurację spojrzeniem.- Podoba mi się.  
\- Tak, tak.. jest uroczo. Nawet pomijając, że czuje się jak w Slytherinie.- zaśmiała się uroczo, topiąc się w błękicie jego źrenic.  
\- Wybacz, nie znam żadnej gryfońskiej knajpki.- odpowiedział, również uśmiechając się do niej.  
\- Witam, w czym mogę państwu służyć?- zapytała ubrana w zieloną spódnicę i gustowną białą bluzkę kelnerka, która właśnie do nich podeszła.  
\- Poprosimy stolik dla dwojga.- powiedział Draco, nawet nie spoglądając na dziewczynę.  
\- W takim razie proszę za mną.- odpowiedziała z firmowym uśmiechem. Po czym ruszyła przed siebie, ponętnie ruszając biodrami. Chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę niesamowitego blondyna. Jednak na próżno.. on cały czas spoglądał na swoją partnerkę.- Ja nazywam się Megan i będę dziś państwa obsługiwała.- powiedziała, kiedy usadziła ich przy ustronnym stoliku w końcu sali, tuż obok wychodzącego na ogród letni okna.- Proszę tutaj są karty dań, kiedy się państwo zastanowicie, po prostu proszę mnie przywołać. A tymczasem, może zaproponuję coś do picia?- zerknęła na Dracona, po czym niechętnie zwróciła swoje oczy na Hermionę.  
\- Poprosimy po lampce jakiegoś dobrego wina.- Draco złożył zamówienie.  
\- Oczywiście.- odpowiedziała Megan, zapisując zamówienie w niewielkim notesie, po czym odeszła wciąż kręcąc biodrami.. Hermiona na ten widok jedynie prychnęła lekceważąco.  
\- Coś nie tak?- zapytał, łapiąc ją za dłoń.  
\- Och nie widzisz jak ona cię kokietuje?- zapytała patrząc mu w oczy, głową wskazując w kierunku, gdzie oddaliła się kelnerka.  
\- Naprawdę?- zapytał.- Nie, nie zauważyłem… Wydaje mi się, że twoja obecność osłabia nieco mój kobiecy radar.- zaśmiał się. A ona się uśmiechnęła.- To co? Ja już opowiedziałem ci, co robiłem po tym jak..- zawahał się nie wiedząc jakiego użyć słowa.  
\- Uciekłam.- dokończyła za niego.- Co ja robiłam? Cóż, starałam się zbudować życie od nowa.- odparła. Wiesz, kiedy tamtego dnia zobaczyłam Rona z Levander moje życie legło w gruzach.. Bo ja.. ja uciekłam od prawdopodobnie największej miłości mojego życia, żeby być z nim.. a on..- westchnęła.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj!- przerwał jej.- Dwa pytania mam.  
\- Tak?- zachęciła go, uśmiechając się promiennie.  
\- Levander? Masz na myśli tą Levander… Brown? Tą pustą blondi?- dopytywał.  
\- Dokładnie ją.- potwierdziła, odwracając wzrok, a jego zapiekły wyrzuty sumienia. Zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd… ta sytuacja ciągle zapewne ją boli. Zamilkł, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- A drugie pytanie?- usłyszał jej głos. A kiedy podniósł swoje oczy, natychmiast napotkał ciepły brąz jej tęczówek.  
\- Powiedziałaś coś takiego..- zaczął, nie wiedząc czy powinien.  
\- To prawda.- odpowiedziała, wiedząc do czego zmierza.- I sama nie wiem, jak udało ci się tego dokonać w 15 dni. Ale zakochałam się w tobie jak wariatka..- powiedziała, po czym zawstydzona spuściła wzrok. Uśmiechnął się słysząc to zapewnienie, po czym przechylając się przez stolik złapał jej twarz w dłonie, zmuszając aby popatrzyła na niego.  
\- Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę Hermiono, ale właśnie uczyniłaś ze mnie najszczęśliwszego człowieka na świecie.- Uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na niego.  
\- Tak mi ciebie brakowało.- szepnęła, głaszcząc jego policzek  
\- I vice versa.- odparł, całując ją w dłoń. Co spowodowało, że na jej policzkach wykwitły urocze rumieńce. Czuła się z nim niemal tak jak nastolatka przeżywająca swoją pierwszą miłość. Wszystko wkoło było tak intensywne, a zarazem tak nieistotne..- Obiecaj mi coś..- zaczął nagle.  
\- Wszystko co zechcesz.- zapewniła w ciemno. Jemu mogła obiecać wszystko.  
\- Nie uciekaj mi więcej.- poprosił, mocniej ściskając jej dłoń.  
\- Ty też mi obiecaj, że już nigdy nie spalisz za sobą wszystkich mostów, uniemożliwiając mi dotarcie do siebie.- szepnęła. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale głos wiązł jej w gardle.  
\- Będę na każde twoje skinienie, zawsze dopóki będziesz tego chciała.- zapewnił, siadając z powrotem na swoje miejsce.  
\- Żebyś tego nie żałował.- zaśmiała się.- Słyszałeś co mówił Zabini, niezła ze mnie sadystka.- zaśmiała się.  
\- Och męcz mnie i dręcz mnie, ale nie opuszczaj.- zaśmiał się.- A co do Diabła, to on ma raczej niewyraźne pojęcie o twojej osobie.  
\- Hahaha, noo i wydaje mi się, że po naszym dzisiejszym spotkaniu, jakoś nie będzie miał ochoty na zmianę stanowiska.- zaśmiała się, a w jej oczach zalśniły tak bardzo uwielbiane przez niego wesołe blaski.  
\- Cóż, pewnie poboczy się trochę. Wiesz jego ego dość mocno ucierpiało.- odparł śmiejąc się.- Ale zmieni zdanie, już moja w tym głowa.- zapewnił.- A tak swoją drogą, to z tym lizakiem na koniec, to było genialne zagranie. Normalnie sam bym tego nie wymyślił.- pochwalił.  
\- A dziękuję, dziękuję.- odpowiedziała, kłaniając się teatralnie.- A teraz może wybierzmy już coś do zjedzenia, co?  
\- Och oczywiście, prawie zapomniałem.- odpowiedział, po czym zniknął za kartą dań.  
Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało studiując menu. I skupiając się na wyborze swojego dania.  
\- Czy już mogę zebrać państwa zamówienie?- Megan, która pojawiła się z zamówionym winem, zwróciła się znów bezpośrednio do Dracona.  
\- Hermiono?- zapytał mężczyzna, a kelnerka chcąc nie chcąc musiała spojrzeć na kobietę.  
\- Dla mnie łosoś w sosie śmietanowo-koperkowym i grillowanymi warzywami.- zamówiła, oddając kelnerce kartę.  
\- A dla pana?  
\- Dla mnie kaczka z jabłkami w szpinaku i pieczone ziemniaki.- odpowiedział, obdarzając ją wyniosłym spojrzeniem Malfoya, od którego kelnerce ugięły się kolana.  
\- O-oczywiście.- odparła, po czym odeszła, żeby w kuchni zamówić odpowiednie dania.  
\- Biedna dziewczyna.- Hermiona pokręciła głową, odprowadzając kelnerkę wzrokiem.  
\- Biedna?- zadziwił się.- Raczej głupia, albo ślepa.- zaszydził.- I na dodatek nawet nie specjalnie ładna.  
Hermiona znów zwróciła swoje spojrzenie na kelnerkę. Megan była średniego wzrostu, długowłosą brunetką z pełnymi piersiami, wąską talią i długimi, zgrabnymi nogami. Miała duże, zielone oczy, idealnie prosty nos i wyraźnie wykrojone malinowe usta. I miała co najwyżej 22 lata.. Można było powiedzieć o niej wszystko, ale na pewno nie to, że nie była ładna. Draco widząc, że Hermiona taksuje dziewczynę wzrokiem, uśmiechnął się i łapiąc ją za rękę powiedział..  
\- Ślicznoko, nawet gdyby ta kelnerka była samą miss wszechświata, przy tobie i tych twoich uroczych piegach i tak nie miałaby żadnych szans. Nie u mnie.- zapewnił, a ona znów spłonęła rumieńcem.- No i tylko ty tak seksownie rumienisz się, kiedy się ciebie komplementuje.- powiedział ze śmiechem, puszczając do niej oczko.  
\- Och, jesteś okropny!- fuknęła.  
\- No wiesz złotko.. chyba muszę ci przypomnieć… jestem Malfoyem.- zaśmiał się.  
\- Nooo taaak.- westchnęła.- Kurdę, a mnie już prawie udało się o tym zapomnieć.- uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, ukazując rząd białych zębów.  
Śmiali się przez cały wieczór, wspominając wakacje na Hawajach i wspólne przygody. Hermiona, niemal płakała, kiedy Draco przyznawał się jej do swojej obsesji wysłania Rona do piekła w swoich myślach, a on aż urósł z dumy, kiedy mówiła o tym, jak nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego ciała, kiedy uczył ją surfować. Potem opowiedziała mu o zdradzie Rona, oraz kłótni z Harrym i Ginny. I o tym jak wróciła na Hawaje, żeby się z nim spotkać. Mówiła o swoich bezowocnych poszukiwaniach. I o tym jak w końcu krok po kroku zaczęła uczyć się żyć, ze złamanym sercem. On zrewanżował się opowieścią o tym, jak doprowadzał Zabiniego do szewskiej pasji, kiedy po całych nocach wspominał ich wakacje. Opowiadał o wszystkich wypitych z Diabłem butelkach Ognistej, którą leczył rany. Świetnie naśladował głos swojego przyjaciela, kiedy ten starał się mu wmówić, że przecież Malfoy nie mógł zakochać się w Granger… Śmiali się z dzisiejszej niedoli biednego Blaisa, a czas mijał niezauważany. Późne popołudnie zmieniło się we wczesną noc, a oni po zjedzonej, wyśmienitej kolacji, zamówili jeszcze deser. Hermiona wypiła jeszcze jeden kieliszek wina. Draco ograniczył się do wody, ze względu na fakt, że prowadził samochód, a jak sam twierdził, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty podzielać losu przyjaciela. A kiedy minęła północ, postanowili zapłacić rachunek i ruszyć w drogę powrotną. Draco przywołał gestem ręki Megan, której łącznie z zapłatą, wręczył spory napiwek..jak tłumaczył Hermionie, na pocieszenie. A kiedy już wychodzili, Megan odprowadziła ich do drzwi.  
\- Dziękujemy za przybycie i zapraszamy ponownie.- pożegnała ich firmowym uśmiechem, wodząc smutnymi oczami za blondynem.  
\- Na pewno.- zapewnił ją, a odwracając się w miejscu, dodał jeszcze.- Aaaa i proszę przekazać szefowi kuchni, panu Goylowi, serdeczne gratulacje i pozdrowienia od Draco Malfoya. On będzie wiedział.- zapewnił, widząc zdziwione spojrzenie dziewczyny. Po czym nie zaszczycając jej już ani jednym spojrzeniem, wyszli z Hermioną, mocno objęci na zimne wrześniowe powietrze. Czując jak kobieta zadrżała, szybko ściągnął swoją marynarkę, otulając nią jej ramiona.  
\- A ty? Przeziębisz się.- zaprotestowała, jednak wyczuwając na odzieży jego zapach, mocniej otuliła się czarnym materiałem  
\- Z dwojga złego lepiej, żebym to ja był chory. Przynajmniej będę miał fachową opiekę.- powiedział puszczając jej oczko, kiedy dochodzili już do samochodu.  
\- Och,a co to ja? Siostra miłosierdzia, czy jak?- zapytała siedząc już w ciepłym samochodzie.  
\- No tego by jeszcze brakowało, żebyś do zakonu wstąpiła.- westchnął ze śmiechem.- A tak poza tym to jesteś lekarzem i składałaś tą swoją przysięgę hipokryty.- odparł, a ona się roześmiała.  
\- Przysięgę hipokryty, to co najwyżej ty w młodości mogłeś złożyć, bo ja składałam przysięgę Hipokratesa.- wytłumaczyła.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej.  
\- Cieszę się, że powiedziałaś, że hipokrytą byłem w młodości.- powiedział.  
\- Bo byłeś. Hipokrytą, kompletnym palantem i..- wyliczała  
\- Tak, tak skretyniałym arystokratą.- pamiętam dobrze, zaśmiał się. Po czym zapuszczając silnik jeszcze raz spojrzeli na zielony szyld restauracji..  
\- Cóż, może i Bistro Goyla, to nie Kai Melemele, ale też było miło.- powiedział, jakby sam do siebie.  
\- O tak, naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam.- odpowiedziała, kiedy wyjeżdżali już na autostradę.  
\- A to już raczej moja zasługa.- odpowiedział poważnie, spoglądając na nią.  
\- Hahaha, skromy jak zwykle.- zaśmiała się, a on spoglądając cały czas na drogę, odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, od którego aż zakręciło jej się w głowie.  
\- Noo to gdzie pani sobie życzy, aby ją zawieść?- zapytał, kiedy stali na światłach w samym centrum Londynu.  
\- Sunflower street.- odparła.  
\- Już się robi.- zaśmiał się, po czym z piskiem opon ruszył przed siebie. Po chwili zatrzymywali się już przed jej domem.  
\- Uroczo tu.- stwierdził, kiedy obrzucił spojrzeniem żółtą fasadę jej domu i otaczający go, wciąż w pełni kwitnący, niewielki ogródek.  
\- Dziękuję starałam się.- odpowiedziała.- Ale jeszcze dwa miesiące temu ten dom to była ruina, a ogród porastały chwasty.  
\- I sama doprowadziłaś go do TAKIEGO stanu?- zapytał zdziwiony, wskazując ręką w kierunku budynku.  
\- Odkryłam, że wysiłek fizyczny leczy rany psychiczne. Tak, wszystko zrobiłam sama. W domu wspomagałam się magią, ale ogród, to już zasługa tych dłoni.- powiedziała, pokazując mu swoje ręce.  
\- Bardzo ładnych dłoni.- zapewnił, składając na nich pocałunek.- Dziękuję, że dałaś się porwać.- szepnął nagle.  
\- Dziękuję, że chciałeś to zrobić.- odparła, całując go w policzek.  
\- Ciebie mogę porywać tak do końca świata.- szepnął, delikatnie muskając jej usta swoimi wargami.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo.- powiedziała, po czym obdarzając do delikatnym pocałunkiem ruszyła w kierunku domu..  
Stając już na ganku, ciągle czuła jak trzęsą jej się kolana. Dopiero, kiedy po długiej gorącej kąpieli, weszła do swojego łóżka, dotarło do niej, że to nie był sen. Że Draco wrócił i najwyraźniej nie ma na razie zamiaru nigdzie odchodzić.  
Zasnęła z uśmiechem na ustach i z głębokim przekonaniem, że jej życie odnalazło nowy sens i znów poczuje co to szczęście.. Szczęście z najmniej spodziewaną osobą, a jednak tak bardzo upragnione..  
CDN…


	13. Chapter 13

W życiu młodej pani doktor nastała sielanka. Co dzień rano budziła się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, zupełnie z takim samym z jakim poprzedniego wieczora zapadała w sen.. Każdego dnia, tuż po wyjściu z domu, pierwszą rzeczą jaką widziała przed nim, był czarny, sportowy wóz, zaparkowany na jej podjeździe, a obok niego uśmiechnięty szeroko blondyn z nieodłącznym słonecznikiem w dłoni. Ten sam schemat powtarzał się również po wyjściu z pracy. Znów czarne Porche, znów słonecznik na przywitanie i ten ukochany uśmiech, tak idealnie współgrający z radosnymi iskrami, rozświetlającymi jego błękitne oczy. Życie stało się bajką, taką o jakiej marzy każda mała dziewczynka. Hermionie, aż trudno było uwierzyć, że od powrotu Dracona minął jedynie tydzień. Miała wrażenie, że czas ciągnie się nieznośnie długo. Zwłaszcza ten czas, kiedy jego nie było w pobliżu.. i jak na złość, kiedy w końcu mogli być razem, uparty czas, podwajał swoją prędkość.. A oni ciągle nie mieli dość. W swoim towarzystwie zapominali o istnieniu świata. Całymi nocami potrafili rozmawiać, o rzeczach pozornie nieistotnych, które jednak najbardziej ich do siebie zbliżały. Uwielbiali odkrywać w sobie nowe horyzonty. Każde z nich czuło się odkrywcą, kiedy przy kolejnej lampce czerwonego wina, na miękkiej kanapie w jej domu, odnajdywali w sobie nowe fascynujące prawdy. Odkrywali swoje dusze, niczym emocjonalni ekshibicjoniści. Nigdy jednak, żadne z nich nie czuło się skrępowanym, tym rodzajem nagości. Dzielili swoje myśli, swoje radości, smutki..i wspólnie pod osłoną nocy stawiali nowe fundamenty dla swoich żywotów. Chcieli dowiadywać się więcej i więcej.. A kiedy noc odchodziła, niczym tajemny kochanek, rozstawali się z poczuciem ogromnego niedosytu. Minuty spędzone w towarzystwie tego drugiego, były stanowczo za krótkie,a rozstania zdecydowanie za długie…  
\- O której mam się dziś stawić?- zapytał, kiedy płynnie zaparkował przed szpitalem.  
\- Jeszcze nie masz mnie dość?- zapytała ze śmiechem.  
\- Ciebie?-zapytał, spoglądając jej w oczy i nachylając się blisko niej, tak że prawie stykali się już nosami.- Nigdy nie będę miał cię dość.- szepnął, muskając jej wargi swoimi.  
\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę.- powiedziała lekko oszołomiona, ale z uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy ich języki zaprzestały już swojego, sobie tylko znanego tańca.- Kończę o 17.  
\- Będę czekał.- zapewnił, kiedy otwierał jej drzwi od strony pasażera.  
\- Uważaj, bo mnie tak przyzwyczaisz. A tobie pewnie się w końcu znudzi.- zagroziła, kiedy wysiadła z samochodu.  
\- Nie ma opcji znudzi się. Nie z tobą.- powiedział, podając jej torebkę. Hermiona zaśmiała się uroczo. Uwielbiała, kiedy tak mówił.  
\- W takim razie, do wieczora.- powiedziała z uśmiechem i ruszyła w kierunku wejścia do szpitala.  
\- Ej! Zaraz, zaraz waćpanno!- zawołał za nią.- Czyżbyś o czymś nie zapomniała?- zapytał, wskazując palcem na swój policzek. Hermiona pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem, jednak zawróciła i pocałowała go w policzek, a przynajmniej taki miała zamiar, bo kiedy jej usta zbliżyły się do jego gładkiej skóry, Draco odwrócił głowę..  
\- Noo teraz chyba dam sobie radę z tęsknotą, przez te dłuuugie i samotne godziny, kiedy będę się zmagał z rekinami bank-biznesu.- powiedział, całując ją w policzek. Po czym wsiadając do auta, ruszył z piskiem opon do banku, gdzie czekała go kolejna niezwykle ważna narada, na którą był już oczywiście spóźniony, bo bawił się w jej prywatnego szofera.  
Z szerokim uśmiechem ruszyła w kierunku szpitala. Właściwie czuła się tak jakby frunęła w powietrzu. Zupełnie zapomniała już, jak szczęśliwym może być zakochany człowiek..  
\- Eeeehhh LOVE IS IN THE AIR!- westchnął Igor, na widok jej rozmarzonej miny, kiedy dogonił ją w drzwiach.  
\- Żebyś wiedział, żebyś wiedział.- westchnęła, uśmiechając się promiennie.- A wiesz co jest w tym najśmieszniejsze?- zapytała, kiedy wspinali się po schodach na odpowiednie piętro..  
\- Nie, a co?- zapytał spoglądając na nią ciekawie.  
\- Że gdyby ktoś jeszcze kilka lat temu powiedział mi, że będę tak niesamowicie zakochana w Draconie i, że każdą minutę bez niego będę uważała za czas stracony, to pewnie wysłałabym go na specjalistyczne badania, mające na celu sprawdzenie zdrowia psychicznego tej osoby.- zaśmiała się.- I patrz jak to się, to życie plącze.  
\- Taaak- zaśmiał się. Uwielbiał ją kiedy była szczęśliwa, mimo że on sam, czuł się wtedy niezwykle zazdrosny o blondyna. Dawno już jednak stracił nadzieję, że kobieta dostrzeże w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciela..- Zupełnie jak w telenoweli.- uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko, puszczając perskie oczko. Zaśmiała się, uroczo odrzucając do tyłu głowę.  
\- A wy jak zwykle w wyśmienitych humorach.- zaśmiała się Martha, witając ich na oddziale.  
\- Bo świat jest piękny Martho.- zaśmiała się Hermiona,całując pielęgniarkę w policzek, po czym tanecznym krokiem weszła do swojego gabinetu. Igor i Martha spojrzeli za nią rozbawieni..  
\- Cóż…- westchnął chłopak.- Nic dodać nic ująć.- zaśmiał się.- A tak w ogóle to witaj.- przywitał się z nią.- Ciężko dziś mamy?  
\- Nie, powinien być spokój.- powiedziała, zaglądając do kart chorych.  
\- To dobrze. Choć z drugiej strony, to oznacza dzień chronienia głowy, przed skowronkami, latającymi wokół Hermiony.- westchnął.  
\- Szczęśliwa jest.- Martha chciała ją tłumaczyć.  
\- Tak, tak.  
\- Ale ty nie, co?- zapytała, przyglądając się mu uważnie.  
\- Co? Nie bardzo rozumiem.- udawał niewiniątko.  
\- Och, na kilometr widać, że się w niej zadurzyłeś, panie doktorze.- Martha poczochrała go po włosach.  
\- Taaa, szkoda tylko, że widzą to wszyscy, tylko nie ona.- powiedział, odwracając wzrok.- Nooo ale cóż, przynajmniej ona jest szczęśliwa. A mnie cieszy jej szczęście.  
\- Nie męczysz się tak?- zapytała z troską.  
\- Męczę.- przyznał.- Ale co mam zrobić? Wiesz, zastanawiałem się nawet nad powrotem do Polski, ale co to da?  
\- Tego nie rób!- wystraszyła się.  
\- Spokojnie. Dam radę.- zapewnił.- Noo a teraz pozwól, że zatopię się w różową mgłę spowijającą nasz gabinet.- westchnął, spoglądając na drzwi gabinetu swojego i Hermiony, gdzie przesz zamgloną zieloną szybę, widać było jak młoda kobieta tańcząc, przemieszcza się po pomieszczeniu, nucąc wesoło. Martha również spojrzała w tamtym kierunku..  
\- Ehh jak zakochana nastolatka.- westchnęła rozbawiona.  
\- Jeszcze trochę i zacznie latać.- zaśmiał się. Po czym ruszył w stronę gabinetu.  
\- Co tak długo?- zapytała, kiedy przekroczył próg.  
\- Zagadałem się z naszą „pigularką".- wytłumaczył się, naciągając na siebie fartuch.  
\- Aha.- westchnęła, po czym zajęła się poprawianiem słoneczników w wazonie.  
Dyżur wbrew temu czego się spodziewali był dość niespokojny. Co chwilę przywożono kogoś nowego, a Hermiona i Igor mieli pełne ręce roboty. Do szpitala falami napływali ludzie z nowymi magicznymi urazami.  
\- Hermiona, Igor! Mamy następny wypadek. Na Magicznej Akademii Alchemicznej doszło do jakiegoś wypadku. Ekipa wyjazdowa właśnie transportuje nam tutaj jakąś poparzoną studentkę.- Martha wbiegła do ich gabinetu, kiedy ledwo opadli na fotele po wyjątkowo ciężkim wypadku pogryzienia przez Bahanki.  
\- Ty jesteś specjalistą od poparzeń.- jęknęła w jego kierunku zmęczona dziewczyna.  
\- Ooooo nie! Jestem tak samo wymęczony jak ty!- zawołał, szarpiąc ją za rękę.- Pomożesz mi.  
\- Będę wypisywała papierki!- zastrzegła.  
\- Uparciuch!- westchnął.- Noo ale okey. Niech ci będzie, w końcu naszym marudnym pięknisiem, też zajmowałaś się sama.- powiedział, kiedy w gabinecie przygotowywali się na przyjęcie pacjentki.  
\- Mówisz o Blaisie?- zaśmiała się.- Cóż.. chyba tylko ja wiedziałam jak sobie z nim poradzić.- odarła, a on się roześmiał.- Ale dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś. Muszę powiedzieć Draconowi, żeby nam go tu przywlekł, bo szwy wrosną.- zamyśliła się  
\- Oooo to szykuje się ciekawa wizyta.- zaśmiał się na wspomnienie mężczyzny.  
\- Taaa bohater za złamany grosz.- westchnęła.  
\- Już są.- do pokoju wbiegła Martha, a za nią, odziani w zielone uniformy ze skrzyżowanymi różdżkami weszli dwaj „sanitariusze" na noszach niosąc młodą kobietę. Była przytomna, a jej twarz wykrzywiona była w bólu. Całe ręce pokrywały grube bąble, wypełnione ropą.  
\- Poparzenie wywarem z jadu cobry i ropy czyrakobulwy.- zawyrokował Igor.  
\- Z dodatkiem jadu Akromantuliii…- zajęczała dziewczyna.  
\- Ajjj- zajęczał Igor.- Zaraz podamy ci coś przeciwbólowego.- powiedział pocieszająco.- Hermiono przygotuj proszę roztwór z czułek szczuroszczeta.  
\- Już, już.- zawołała krzątająca się kobieta.  
\- Jak to się stało?- zapytał Igor, kiedy cienką igłą przebijał każdy bąbel na rękach dziewczyny, powodując, że nieprzyjemna wydzielina wypływała na zewnątrz, gdzie natychmiast ścierał ją ligniną. Wiedział, że zabieg ten jest bolesny, dlatego chciał zagadać dziewczynę.  
\- Ja..ja nie wiem. Ktoś zdaje się strącił przypadkowo swój kociołek, coś wybuchło, a pod wypływem wstrząsu mój wywar się rozlał. A potem poczułam już tylko ból.- zajęczała.- Czy z moimi rękami wszystko będzie dobrze?- zapytała ze strachem  
\- Tak, ale teraz muszę pozbyć się tego paskudztwa. Wytrzymasz?- zapytał.  
\- Wychowywałam się na polskim blokowisku, mało jest rzeczy które mnie złamie.- powiedziała, zaciskając zęby, kiedy nakłuwał jej dłonie.  
\- Jesteś polką?- zapytał zaskoczony już w ojczystym języku. Hermiona zerknęła na niego zaskoczona, nagle przestała go rozumieć.  
\- Tak.- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna.- Miło słyszeć swój język.- dodała.  
\- I vice versa.- Igor uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.- Jak ci na imię?  
\- Anna, Igorze.- odparła, spoglądając na jego identyfikator.  
\- A więc Aniu, spróbuj teraz poruszyć palcami.- poprosił. Hermiona spoglądała na niego zszokowana. Nagle zaczął mówić w obcym języku, a ona nic nie rozumiała.  
\- Ałaaa- jęknęła Anna.- Nie potrafię.  
\- Najwyraźniej jad Akromantuli dostał się głębiej.- zastanawiał się głośno, a widząc przerażone spojrzenie dziewczyny dodał- Nie martw się, szybko znowu zagrasz na gitarze. Już moja w tym głowa.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że..- zaczęła.  
\- Twoje palce noszą ślady strun.- wytłumaczył z uśmiechem w tym samym momencie pokazując jej swoje dłonie.  
\- Aaaa a ja już myślałam, że ty taki jesteś przenikliwy.- zaśmiała się.  
\- Bo jestem.- odparł.  
\- Taaaak?- zapytała.- To ciekawe..  
\- Wiem na przykład, że pochodzisz zapewne ze śląska, mam rację?- zagadnął, kontynuując zabieg.  
\- T-tak.- jęknęła- Ale skąd..  
\- Masz śląski akcent. Babcia pewnie była typową ślązarą w kiecach, co?- zaśmiał się, widząc po jej minie, że znowu utrafił w sedno.- Jesteś też chłopczarą.- zaśmiał się.  
\- Jesteś jasnowidzem, czy co?- zapytała rozbawiona.  
\- Jestem lekarzem.. i widząc u dziewczyny ubranej w poszarpane, obcięte dżinsy i trampki, bliznę po rozciętej brwi i szramy po szwach na kolanach, wniosek nasuwa się sam.. Dzieciństwo w otoczeniu chłopaków.- zaśmiał się.  
\- Ależ ja jestem przewidywalna.- westchnęła teatralnie kręcąc oczami.- Coś jeszcze mi o mnie powiesz?- zapytała  
\- Jesteś wesołkiem. Masz świecące radością oczy, w których tli się chęć do psot, często się uśmiechasz, bo przy oczach pokazały się zmarszczki mimiczne, nadające ci charakteru. No i za wszelką cenę unikasz komercji, co?- zapytał.- Bluzkę pewnie zrobiłaś sama..- stwierdził, przyglądając się jej czarnej bluzce z wymalowanym na niej Banks'owym szczurkiem.- Aaaa i zapewne słuchasz Rocka. Widać w twoim ubiorze naleciałości tego stylu.- kontynuował, a ona słuchała z rozdziawioną buzią.  
\- Powinieneś brać za to pieniądze!- zaśmiała się- Trafiłeś z wszystkim.  
\- W takim razie miło mi cię poznać Aniu.- posłał jej najpiękniejszy z wszystkich swoich uśmiechów. Pierwszy raz jakaś pacjentka zrobiła na nim aż tak duże wrażenie. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, ale nagle poczuł, że musi zrobić wszystko, żeby pomóc tej dziewczynie jak najlepiej. Jednocześnie pragnąc ją zatrzymać przy sobie jak najdłużej.. Anna, nie dość, że była ciekawą osobą, miał też niezwykła urodę. Była średniego wzrostu, krótko obciętą brunetką, jej włosy ułożone w nieładzie, sterczały, każdy w inną stronę. Ogromnymi, świecącymi radośnie, nawet mimo bólu, piwnymi oczami, ciekawie spoglądała na świat. Miała duże usta, których pozazdrościć mogłaby jej niejedna reklamująca pomadkę modelka. Dziewczyna miała również pełne kobiece kształty, zaokrąglone w odpowiednich momentach i ten jej niegrzeczny styl.. Podobała mu się i musiał przyznać to przed sobą..- Hermiono, co z eliksirem?- zapytał, kiedy przypomniał sobie o obecności koleżanki. Jakaż wydała mu się ona teraz pospolita i zwykła w porównaniu z Anną.  
\- Proszę.- Hermiona podała mu eliksir z uśmiechem. Kątem oka cały czas obserwowała przyjaciela. Znała go już na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, że ich pacjentka zrobiła na nim piorunujące wrażenie. Igor zabrał fiolkę, natychmiast wracając do Ani.- Poradzisz sobie sam?- zapytała, kierując się już do drzwi.  
\- Taaa, jasne. Idź odpocząć, znając ciebie, to znowu masz nocną randkę ze swoim księciem, co?- zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie zaprzeczę.- zawołała z korytarza, a Igor wrócił do opatrywania ran swojej pacjentki. Prowadzili przy tym niezobowiązującą rozmowę i każde z nich, z każdym słowem było coraz bardziej zainteresowane tym drugim…  
\- Już skończone?- zapytała Martha widząc Hermionę na korytarzu.  
\- Igor poradzi sobie sam.- zaśmiała się młoda lekarka- Zdaje się, że pani Anna wpadła mu w oko.- uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Ehhh dzieci, dzieci.- Martha zaśmiała się serdecznie.- Aaaa byłabym zapomniała, miałaś gości, kiedy zajmowałaś się pacjentem.- zawołała, kiedy Hermiona łapała już za klamkę.- Zdaje się zostawili dla ciebie jakąś wiadomość.  
\- Okey, dzięki.- szepnęła Hermiona, wchodząc do gabinetu. Tam od razu zauważyła białą kopertę leżącą na biurku. Wzięła wiadomość do ręki, ona była adresatem. Poznała też pismo, a krew aż się w niej zagotowała.. Jednym ruchem ręki otwarła kopertę. Na jej dłoń wypadło zaproszenie..

 _ **GINNEWRA I HARRY POTTER, MAJĄ ZASZCZYT ZAPROSIĆ PANIĄ HERMIONĘ GRANGER NA UROCZYSTOŚĆ CHRZTU ŚWIĘTEGO SWOJEJ CÓRKI LILLY MOLLY POTTER. CEREMONIA ODBĘDZIE SIĘ W KOŚCIELE ŚW. JACKA DNIA 3 PAŹDZIERNIKA BR. O GODZINIE 17.  
RODZICAMI CHRZESTNYMI ZOSTANĄ RONALD WEASLEY ORAZ FLEUR DELACURE- WEASLEY.  
PO CEREMONII RODZICE WRAZ ZE SWOJĄ POCIECHĄ, ORAZ RODZICE CHRZESTNI ZAPRASZAJĄ PRZYBYŁYCH GOŚCI NA MAŁY POCZĘSTUNEK W RODZINNYM GONIE, ODBYWAJĄCY SIĘ W „NORZE", CZYLI RODZINNYM DOMU PANI POTTER.**_

\- No to już szczyt szczytów!- warknęła rozzłoszczona Hermiona, odrzucając zaproszenie z wymalowanym na nim niemowlęciem, na stos papierów w koszu na śmieci.  
\- Co się stało?- uśmiechnięty Igor wszedł właśnie do gabinetu.  
\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie teraz!- ostrzegła, czuła że w każdym momencie może wybuchnąć, a nie chciała, żeby niewinną ofiarą stał się jej przyjaciel.  
\- Okey, okey. Milczę jak zaklęty.- zaśmiał się.- A w ogóle to zbieraj się do domu, jest już po piątej.- powiedział, wskazując na zegar wiszący na ścianie.  
\- Faktycznie.- westchnęła.- A ty nie idziesz?- zapytała  
\- Nie- odparł szybko, za szybko.  
\- A ma to związek z Anna?- zapytała z uśmiechem  
\- No wiesz?!- oburzył się.- To jest nasza pacjentka. Niesamowita, to fakt..- zamyślił się.  
\- Hahaha, a mówią, że miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia nie istnieje!- zaśmiała się. Wychodząc z gabinetu, nawet nie dając chłopakowi możliwości polemiki.  
\- Odebrałaś wiadomość?- zapytała uśmiechnięta Martha, kiedy spotkały się przy wyjściu  
\- Ugh..- warknęła- Przypomniałaś mi.- jęknęła  
\- Nie chciałam. Nie wiedziałam, że to coś złego.- tłumaczyła się kobieta  
\- Od tych ludzi.. od pewnego czasu zawsze są złe wiadomości.- warknęła Hermiona- Wyobraź sobie, że zaprosili mnie właśnie na chrzest córki, której ojcem chrzestnym zostanie Ron.- wyrzuciła z siebie  
\- Uuuuu, no to naprawdę, niezły tupet.- zacmokała Martha.  
\- No właśnie! Dlatego bardzo cię proszę Martho, jeśli ktoś z nich jeszcze raz pojawi się w szpitalu z jakąś informacją do mnie, to powiedz im, że nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego i tyle.- poprosiła  
\- Oczywiście. A ty już się tak nie złość.- zaśmiała się pielęgniarka.- Twój książę już czeka i gotowy jest się przestraszyć twojej wściekłości..- powiedziała z uśmiechem wskazując na czekającego przed szpitalem Dracona.  
\- Spróbowałby tylko!- zagroziła Hermiona, po czym raźnym krokiem ruszyła do Dracona. A obdarzając go jedynie przelotnym całusem w policzek natychmiast wsiadła do auta..  
\- Eeeej, powiało mi tu chłodem.- zaśmiał się, zajmując miejsce za kierownicą.  
\- Nie musisz błaznować. Jestem tak wściekła, że nic mi nie pomoże!- wyjęczała, wpatrując się w deskę rozdzielczą.  
\- Co się stało?- zapytał zatroskany.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że właśnie dostałam zaproszenie na chrzest!- warknęła.  
\- I to cię tak rozzłościło?- zapytał zdziwiony, przyglądając jej się badawczo.  
\- Tak!- warknęła- Bo chodzi o córkę Harrego i Ginny.- wytłumaczyła już spokojniej.  
\- A to faktycznie.- westchnął.- Nooo, ale już..- pocieszał ją, trzymając za dłoń. Ale i to nie pomagało, kobieta aż kipiała ze wściekłości..- A mówiłem…zawsze mówiłem, że z Pottera to niezły kretyn.. Ale nieeee Malfoy się nie zna, Malfoy idiota.- westchnął, a ona parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Jak ty to robisz?- zapytała śmiejąc się.  
\- Czar Malfoya, złotko.- powiedział z uśmiechem, puszczając jej oczko. Znów się zaśmiała. W jego obecności nic już nie było ważne, nawet złość na dawnych przyjaciół..  
\- Noo to gdzie mnie dziś zabierasz, czarusiu?- zapytała, kiedy w pełni udało jej się już uspokoić.  
\- Na kolację.- odpowiedział krótko.  
\- A gdzie? Znowu do Goyla, czy gdzieś w centrum?- dopytywała.  
\- Dziś na obrzeżach.- odparł z uśmiechem, skręcając w nieznaną jej drogę.- Zabieram cię do siebie…  
CDN…


	14. Chapter 14

Wielkie budowle centrum Londynu dawno zniknęły jej z pola widzenia, za sobą zostawili też schludny podmiejskie osiedla, otoczone zielonymi parkami. Teraz za oknem pędzącego w szalonym tempie Posche pojawiały się jedynie pojedyncze gospodarstwa, otoczone polami i nieprzeniknione połacie lasu. Hermiona, mimo że od dziecka mieszkała w Londynie, tutaj była pierwszy raz. Ciekawie więc rozglądała się wokół, chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej z drogi.. tej samej o odnalezieniu której, jeszcze nie tak dawno, tak bardzo marzyła..  
\- Dalej się złościsz Potterami?- zagadnął blondyn, spoglądając na swoją milczącą towarzyszkę.  
\- Cooo?- zapytała, nie do końca świadoma jego pytania.- Aaaa..nie, nie. Już prawie zapomniałam.- przyznała zgodnie z prawdą. Przyglądając się blondynowi, w którego platynowych włosach, wesoło tańczyły różowe promienie zachodzącego słońca.  
\- To co się stało? Jesteś taka milcząca.- kontynuował, co chwila odrywając wzrok od szosy, aby na nią spojrzeć. – Jeśli nie chcesz jechać, to zawró..  
\- NIE!- niemal krzyknęła, wyrwana z transu. O co to, to nie.. nie da mu teraz zawrócić.- To znaczy..-zmieszała się, swoim wybuchem.- nie chcę, żebyś zawracał. Obiecałeś mi kolację.  
\- Jeśli zechcesz, to nawet śniadanie.- zażartował, puszczając jej oczko. Kobieta zaśmiała się perliście, wyciągając przy tym dłoń w kierunku jego policzka, jakby dotykiem chciała sprawdzić czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę…  
\- Mam to uznać, za oficjalną propozycję?- zapytała śmiejąc się.  
\- To zależy jak brzmiałaby oficjalna odpowiedź.- odbił piłeczkę, również się uśmiechając.  
\- Cóż.. to zależy od tego, jakim okaże się pan kucharzem, panie Malfoy.- westchnęła teatralnie.  
\- Czyli już możesz przenosić do mnie swoje szmatki maleńka, bo kucharzem to ja jestem najlepszym w świecie.- powiedział mało skromnie, dumnie wypinając pierś.  
\- Się okaże, bo tak się składa, że ja jestem wybrednym smakoszem.- zaśmiała się.  
\- Okey, ale my tu sobie gadu, gadu i odbiegliśmy od tematu. Powiesz mi co cię trapi?- zapytał nagle, już o wiele poważniej. Zwalniając nieco, aby móc jej się przyjrzeć.  
\- Nic mnie nie gryzie. Po prostu uświadomiłam sobie, że pokonujemy właśnie razem tą drogę, którą tak bardzo chciałam odnaleźć kilka tygodni temu.- przyznała, zaglądając w okno, za którym mijali kolejne niewielkie gospodarstwo.- I jeszcze zastanawiałam się jak to się stało, że mój największy wróg, stał się najjaśniejszym punktem w moim życiu, moim powietrzem.. narkotykiem..- westchnęła. Draco złapał ją za rękę. Dokładnie rozumiał jej odczucia. Sam nie raz, ani nie dwa, zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że zakochał się właśnie w niej..  
\- Nie wiem co prawda jak to się stało, ale wiem za to, że absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadza.- zapewnił, znów naciskając pedał gazu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przyglądając się niknącemu za horyzontem, czerwonemu słońcu, w kierunku którego zmierzali. Jechali jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu, jednak nie tym krępującym, kiedy każdy zastanawia się co ma powiedzieć, na siłę starając się przerwać ciszę.. Ich milczenie było naturalne, nie musieli używać słów, żeby czuć się dobrze..  
\- Daleko jeszcze do twojej pieczary Smoku?- zagadnęła wesoło, kiedy lasy wokół zaczynały już gęstnieć. Już pół godziny temu wyjechali z miasta..  
\- Już nie długo.- zapewnił, a po chwili skręcił w ledwo widoczną pomiędzy drzewami i krzewami leśną drogę…  
\- No ładnie..- zaśmiała się, widząc jak połacie zieleni, przyprószonej już kolorami jesieni, zamknęły się ponad nimi- Wykorzystałeś moją naiwność i zaciągnąłeś mnie do ciemnego lasu..  
\- Kurcze! Przejrzałaś mnie.- westchnął teatralnie, po czym obydwoje wybuchnęli szczerym śmiechem. Tymczasem wijąca się pomiędzy drzewami droga zaczęła poszerzać się z chwili na chwilę, aż w końcu w samym sercu lasu wyrósł przed nimi wysoki żywopłot. Droga zaprowadziła ich do misternie rzeźbionej wielkiej bramy. Hermiona patrzyła na to wszystko lekko zdziwiona i wtedy brama otwarła się, a jej oczom ukazał się długi żwirowany podjazd, po bokach którego posadzone były ozdobne, przycięte w wyrafinowany sposób, karłowate krzaczki. Droga wiodła do stylowego białego dworku, a dalej lekkim łukiem zakręcała do utrzymanego w podobnej do domu stylistyce, garażu. Przed samym domem na nieskazitelnie przyciętej, soczyście zielonej, nawet o tej porze roku trawie, ustawiona została wesoło tryskająca fontanna. Obok niej zaś z wielkim smakiem porozmieszczano rabatki z kwiatami. Końców posiadłości Draco nie było widać. Za domem bowiem, pomiędzy wysokimi choinkami lśniło w ostatnich słonecznych promieniach niewielkie jeziorko. Czuła się jakby trafiła do samego środka raju na ziemskim padoku. Ogarniając wszystko oszołomionym spojrzeniem, nie umiała stłumić westchnienia zachwytu..  
\- Jak tu pięknie.- szepnęła oczarowana, na co Draco odpowiedział z uśmiechem..  
\- Pięknie? Chyba dawno nie przeglądałaś się w lustrze. Twoja uroda przyćmiewa tu wszystko.  
\- Ale z ciebie czaruś.- zaśmiała się, kiedy mężczyzna zatrzymał samochód dokładnie na przeciwko, zwężających się ku górze schodów, prowadzących do ogromnych dwuskrzydłowych drzwi do posiadłości.  
\- Pani pozwoli.- uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy obszedłszy samochód, otworzył jej szarmancko drzwi, podając dłoń.  
\- Och, z przyjemnością.- uśmiechnęła się, podając mu swoją rękę, a już po chwili przytuleni do siebie, wspinali się po schodach.  
\- Zapraszam. Czuj się jak w domu.- powiedział Draco, otwierając przed nią drzwi. Weszli do obszernego holu, wszystko tonęło tu w drewnie, a w powietrzu unosił się delikatny żywiczny zapach. Draco odebrał od Hermiony lekki jesienny płaszczyk, po czym wieszając go razem ze swoją marynarką na stojącym w rogu, stylowym wieszaku, podszedł do ukochanej i obejmując ją z tyłu, pocałował w policzek..  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak marzyłem o tym, żeby zobaczyć jak stoisz tutaj.- szepnął.  
\- Aaaa czyli mam rozumieć, że dalej mnie nie wpuścisz.- zaśmiała się, mocniej do niego przytulając.  
\- Ależ skąd… ja bym się raczej bał, że cię stąd nie WYPUSZCZĘ.- zaśmiał się. Już w następnej chwili zatopili się w pocałunku, który jednak został brutalnie przerwany, przez nadejście nieproszonego gościa..  
\- Czyżbym słyszał Smoczy rechot?- Zabini z uśmiechem pojawił się w holu..- Granger?- jego mina natychmiast zrzedła..- To ja już chyba pójdę.- jęknął, przypomniawszy sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie.  
\- Zaraz, zaraz!- zawołała za nim.- Ty zdaje się miałeś się do mnie zgłosić.- zawołała za nim.  
\- A mnie się zdaje, że ja ci powiedziałem wtedy, że możesz zapomnieć o tym, że do ciebie przyjdę.- odszczeknął się prawdopodobnie z salonu. Draco wzniósł oczy do nieba, hamując śmiech. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ta dwójka pod jednym dachem to aby dobry pomysł.. Hermiona w tym czasie wabiona głosem Diabła ruszyła w głąb domu, wołając do bruneta..  
\- No i właśnie, bohaterze za złamany grosz! Nie chciała góra do Mahometa, musiał Mahomet do góry, a teraz pofatyguj tu swój szanowny ślizgoński tyłek, bo chcę zobaczyć jak goją się rany.-  
Draco szedł kilka kroków za nią, bacznie śledząc ruchy jej bioder, najseksowniejszych krągłości na świecie.. Starał się głównie na nich skupiać swoją uwagę, bo w przeciwnym razie musiałby słuchać dziecinnych przekomarzanek swojej dziewczyny i przyjaciela, a to skończyło by się atakiem śmiechu, za który najpewniej któreś z nich by się obraziło.. Wolał jednak nie wybierać, które miało by to być i zamiast słuchać ich rozmowy, podziwiał piękno swojej ukochanej..  
\- Musiałeś ją tu przywozić?- jęknął zrezygnowany Diabeł, kiedy nieugięta Hermiona, zapędziła go w końcu do kuchni, sadzając na wysokim krześle, tuż pod jasno świecącym żyrandolem.  
\- Musiałem.- oparł krótko, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok przerażenia w oczach przyjaciela, kiedy w dłoni Hermiony pojawiły się niewielkie nożyczki.  
\- To chociaż pozwól mi zrobić jej coś złego..- jęczał, kiedy Hermiona najdelikatniej jak umiała, odklejała plastry zakrywające rany.  
\- Obawiam się stary, że nie mogę się na to zgodzić.- powiedział Draco.  
\- Zrobiła z ciebie pantofla i tyle!- warknął Zabini, niczym naburmuszone dziecko.  
\- Na twoim miejscu byłabym grzeczna, bo mogę ci NIECHCĄCY zrobić jakąś krzywdę.- powiedziała Hermiona, wymachując mu nożyczkami przed nosem.  
\- Draco ona mi grozi.- zastrzegł Diabeł.  
\- Skoro zasłużyłeś to grozi. A teraz się nie wierć jak pięciolatek, przecież ona cię nie połknie.- zaśmiał się, widząc jak Diabeł usilnie próbuje uniknąć dłoni Hermiony, chcącej zbadać stopień zagojenia ran.  
\- Ugh.. i ty przeciwko mnie?- zapytał zbolały.- Nie widzisz, że tej sadystce sprawia to przyjemność?  
\- Diabeł do cholery, nie bądź rozkapryszonym dzieckiem.- warknął Draco, zirytowany podejściem przyjaciela do jego dziewczyny. Hermiona natomiast, po oględzinach urazów bruneta, stwierdziła, że istotnie może już pozbyć się szwów.  
\- Okey, sorry.- powiedział Diabeł, nie patrząc jej w oczy.- To co teraz… Hermiono.- zapytał, choć jej imię trudno przechodziło mu przez gardło.  
\- Wyciągnę ci szwy.- powiedziała spokojnie.  
\- I oczywiście będzie bolało, co?- zapytał zrezygnowany.  
\- Nie.- powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się do swojej torebki, ułożonej na kuchennym blacie i chwilę w niej czegoś szukając, wróciła do niego z niewielką tubką jakiegoś żelu. Delikatnie wsmarowała przezroczystą maź w skroń i bark mężczyzny, a on poczuł jakby ktoś przyłożył mu do ciała lód. Chłód ten był jednak przyjemny..- A teraz siedź spokojnie.- poprosiła, po czym nachylając się nad nim, z wielką precyzją wyciągnęła szwy z jego rozciętej brwi. Chwilę potem to samo robiąc z obojczykiem.- No proszę, gotowe.- powiedziała spokojnie.  
\- Co? Już?- zapytał zaskoczony, przyglądając jej się uważnie, co oparty o kuchenny blat Draco, skwitował śmiechem.- A blizny… będzie coś widać?- zapytał Diabeł.  
\- Pomyślałam i o tym.- Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym wręczyła mu kolejną tubkę, jakiegoś żelu, tym razem o soczystym zielonym kolorze.  
\- Co to?- zapytał podejrzliwie.  
\- Smaruj tym miejsca ran, dwa razy dziennie, a po tygodniu ślady po bliznach znikną całkowicie.- powiedziała, odwracając się od niego, żeby odejść do Dracona. Nie chciała narażać Blaisa na zbyt długi kontakt ze swoją osobą… w pewnym momencie poczuła jednak jego uścisk na dłoni.. Odwróciła się, spoglądając na niego..  
\- Dzięki Gran..- zaczął, jednak po chwili zaczął od nowa- Dziękuję Hermiono. I przepraszam, że zachowywałem się jak dzieciak, ale naprawdę nie lubię bólu.- mówił lekko zmieszany, starając się jednak patrzeć jej w oczy, aby uwierzyła w szczerość jego intencji.  
\- Nie szkodzi, z gorszymi pacjentami miałam już do czynienia.- zaśmiała się- A i dziękować nie masz za co. Taka moja praca.  
\- Czyli, że rozejm?- zapytał Diabeł wyciągając do niej rękę.  
\- Hm…- zajrzała mu w oczy, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem uścisnęła jego dłoń.- Rozejm.  
\- Och jakie to wzruszające..- zaśmiał się Draco, obserwujący ich z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. W głębi duszy jednak, był teraz najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem świata. Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej, nawet nie marzył o tym, że ta dwójka może zawrzeć ze sobą rozejm, a jednak..  
\- A żebyś wiedział.- zaśmiał się Diabeł.- A teraz ja już państwa zostawię.- powiedział, naciągając koszulę na ramiona i zbierając się do wyjścia.  
\- Jak to? To nie zostaniesz na kolacji?- zapytała zdziwiona kobieta.  
\- Wybacz, nie tym razem. Nareszcie nie mam na twarzy tego paskudztwa, więc mogę iść w miasto.- powiedział uradowany. A zaraz dodał- Ale nie martw się, nie raz jeszcze zjemy ze sobą jakiś posiłek, bo Smoka wzięło tak, że szybko się nie opędzisz.- zaśmiał się, puszczając do nich oczko.  
\- Idź już.. bo zbyt długie zamknięcie w domu ci zaszkodziło.- zawołał Draco.  
\- Widzisz, wyrzuca mnie.- Diabeł zwrócił się do Hermiony.- I to się nazywa przyjaciel..- westchnął teatralnie, na co Draco i Hermiona parsknęli śmiechem.- Okey, okey.. dość błaznowania. Spadam, a wy bawcie się dobrze. I nie czekajcie na mnie z kolacją.- powiedział wesoło.  
\- Jakbyśmy mieli zamiar.- zaśmiał się Draco, na co Blaise pokazał mu język, niczym małe dziecko.  
\- Za co ty go kochasz?- zapytał- Albo nie, nie mów.. terapia po takiej traumie mogłaby mnie potem zrujnować.  
\- Ja go zaraz trzepnę.- warknął Draco.  
\- No wiesz… chętnie, ale nie jesteś w moim typie.- zaśmiał się Zabini.- Booo jakby ci to powiedzieć… ja.. wolę kobiety, Draco.- przy czym powiedział to z tak poważną miną, że Hermiona nie umiała opanować już wybuchu śmiechu. Draco natomiast cisnął w niego jednym z leżących na stole jabłek.  
\- Dzięki, skąd widziałeś, że mam ochotę?- zawołał Diabeł, łapiąc owoc w locie.  
\- Zaraz użyję noża.- ostrzegł Draco.  
\- Dobra, dobra… zwijam się.- zaśmiał się brunet.- Na razie, bawcie się dobrze.  
\- Dzięki. A ty nie wsiadaj więcej za kółko po alkoholu.- odparła Hermiona.  
\- O nieee, mam nauczkę i szybko nie dam ci się znowu łatać.- powiedział znikając już w progu. Kobieta roześmiała się serdecznie. Chwilę potem usłyszeli zatrzaskujące się drzwi i chrzęst wozu odjeżdżającego z podjazdu. Zostali sami..  
\- Głodna?- zapytał Draco.  
\- Nie bardzo.- szepnęła, zbliżając się do niego i namiętnie całując.  
\- To może.. pokażę… ci… górę..- zaproponował, pomiędzy pocałunkami.  
\- Świetny pomysł!- powiedziała, znów pozwalając by ich języki zatańczyły na namiętnym tańcu…  
CDN…


	15. Chapter 15

Nie zaprzestając pieszczot, powoli ruszyli w kierunku salonu, a stamtąd prosto do drewnianego, pachnącego żywicą holu, kierując się stronę ciosanych schodów, prowadzących na piętro. Jej usta ciągle łapczywie poszukiwały ust blondyna, ręce błądziły po jego ciele, sukcesywnie pozbawiając go odzieży. Marynarka została w kuchni, niedbale rzucona na jednym z krzeseł, krawat zwisał smętnie z lampy w salonie, a nieskazitelnie biała koszula zaległa pod schodami w holu. Draco nie pozostawał dłużny. Szpilki, spódnica i szaro-błękitna koszula kobiety, również znaczyły szlak jaki pokonali, a oni sami, zanim jeszcze dotarli na piętro mieli na sobie jedynie bieliznę…  
W połowie schodów przystanęli, aby rozkoszować się widokiem swoich niemalże nagich ciał. Kobieta pisnęła cicho, kiedy jej plecy oparły się o zimną boazerię. Draco w tym czasie składał pocałunki na jej ledwo osłoniętych piersiach, oraz na smukłej szyi, aby już za chwilę znów łapczywie wpić się w malinowe, pełne usta…  
– Jesteś pewna?- szepnął, kiedy oderwali się od siebie, aby zaczerpnąć oddech.  
– Jak nigdy i niczego.- odpowiedziała szybko, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.- I jeśli zaraz nie znajdziemy się w twojej sypialni, to rzucę się na ciebie tutaj.- wyszeptała do jego ucha, delikatnie przygryzając jego płatek. Po ciele mężczyzny przeszedł dreszcz. Na twarzy jednak na jego ustach wykwitł łobuzerski uśmiech..  
– To może być nieco niewygodne.- zaśmiał się miękko.- Trzymaj się o pani.- szepnął, łapiąc ją za pośladki i gwałtownie unosząc. Już w następnej chwili, ruszył w górę, ciasno opasany w biodrach, jędrnymi udami Hermiony… Całą drogę, nie przestając obdarowywać jej gorącymi pocałunkami, majstrował dłońmi przy jej plecach szukając zapięcia stanika. Na daremno jednak.. tych cholernych małych haczyków tam nie było.. Hermiona wyczuwając jego zamiary zaśmiała się uroczo, lekko odsuwając od niego..  
– Pudło playboy'u.- szepnęła, po czym zgrabnym ruchem rąk odpięła maleńki guziczek pomiędzy piersiami, pozwalając aby czarny stanik wylądował miękko na puszystym, kremowym dywanie w holu na piętrze. Draco przyglądał się jej z uśmiechem, mocno przytrzymując ją za pośladki. Był już podniecony do granic możliwości, jednak kiedy osłaniający jej wspaniały biust, kawałek cienkiej koronki opadł na podłogę, jego serce zabiło jeszcze mocniej. Ta kobieta miała najcudowniejsze piersi jakie w życiu oglądał, a kto jak kto, ale on akurat znał się na tym temacie…  
– Jesteś piękna.- szepnął, kiedy po chwili, delikatnie ułożył ją na swojej zielonej, satynowej pościeli, w ogromnym łóżku. Chwilę przyglądał jej się ciekawie, podziwiając rozsypane kaskadami na błyszczącej satynie, długie brązowe włosy, które specjalnie dla niego zaczarowała tak, aby znów miały naturalny odcień, przyglądał się jej piesiom unoszącym się i opadającym w nierównym z podniecenia oddechu. Spoglądał w zamglone czekoladowe oczy, podziwiał pełne malinowe usta, płaski brzuch, jędrne uda i zakryte jedynie cienkimi, koronkowymi stringami łono. Czuł jak krew w jego żyłach pomału zaczyna się gotować.. Wtedy właśnie zauważył jak Hermiona delikatnym ruchem ręki przywołuje go do ciebie, uśmiechając się zalotnie. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, wchodząc do łóżka, gdzie natychmiast oplotły go jej ramiona, gładząc plecy i pośladki. Rewanżował się za pieszczoty, składając setki delikatnych, jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla, pocałunków na jej ciele. Zaczął od czoła, całując jej powieki, potem nos, potem brodę, szyję, zgięcia obojczyków, aż w końcu poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swoich piersiach, gdzie jego usta i język zaczęły wyczyniać cuda. Draco drażnił jej sutki językiem, delikatnie przygryzał, lizał i pieścił dłońmi, robił to tak wspaniale, że już po chwili nie umiała powstrzymać cichych westchnięć… Usta blondyna zaczęły tymczasem dalszą wędrówkę po jej rozgrzanym ciele, całując wyćwiczony brzuch, znacząc językiem mokry ślad od miejsca, w którym kończą się żebra, aż do samego pępka, gdzie kręcąc przez chwilę kółka, doprowadził ją niemal do obłędu.. Dłońmi zaś nieprzerwanie gładził wewnętrzną stronę jej ud, z każdym dotykiem zbliżając się coraz bliżej cienkiej bielizny, aby już po chwili jednym szybkim ruchem zerwać jej ostatnie okrycie.. zrobił to jednak nieco zbyt gwałtownie, usłyszeli bowiem odgłos targanej tkaniny.. subtelna koronka pękła, odsłaniając jej nagie ciało, a kobieta zachichotała uroczo..  
– Brutalu..- zaśmiała się, zatapiając dłonie w jego jasnych włosach, czując jak jego usta coraz bardziej zbliżają się do jej łechtaczki. Jęknęła głośno, kiedy poczuła jak jego język drażni jej kobiecość.. Słysząc jej podniecenie, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym jeszcze łapczywiej wpił się ustami w jej najdelikatniejsze miejsce, sprawiając jej niebotyczną przyjemność… Jedną dłonią nieprzerwanie gładząc jej aksamitną skórę, drugą ulokował między jej nogami, powoli.. bardzo subtelnie zagłębiając w nią palce. Ustami wciąż drażniąc łechtaczkę… Czuł jak gorące ciało jego kochanki, wije się w rozkosznych spazmach, słyszał jak szepcze jego imię, które w połączeniu z jękami rozkoszy, tworzyło najcudowniejszą muzykę dla jego uszu… Nie wiedzą ile czasu dawał jej przyjemność w ten sposób, mogła minąć sekunda, minuta, albo nawet całe wieki, podczas których pogrążeni w swojej namiętności, obdarowywali się przyjemnością.. W pewnym momencie poczuł jak jej ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze, a już w następnej chwili, wyginając ciało w łuk, głośno wykrzyknęła jego imię… Osiągnął swój cel, obdarował ją największą przyjemnością, jaką kochanek może dać swojej kobiecie. Zadowolony z siebie opadł na poduszki. Nie obchodziło go, że sam nie został w pełni zaspokojony, ważne że szczęśliwa była w tym momencie kobieta jego marzeń…  
Z zamkniętymi oczami rozkoszował się jej przyspieszonym oddechem, czując obok siebie jej gorące ciało. Nagle poczuł jej usta na swojej piersi, delikatnie przygryzała jego brodawki, sprawiając że na jego ciele, pojawiła się gęsi skórka. Jej dłonie, zaczęły wolną wędrówkę w kierunku jego brzucha, aby już za chwilę wślizgnąć się pod opięte bokserki. Jęknął cicho czując jej palce na swoim członku.. Westchnienie stłumione zostało jednak głębokim pocałunkiem..  
– Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić. Niczego nie oczekuję.- powiedział łapiąc jej twarz w swoje dłonie i zatapiając swoje spojrzenie w jej oczach..  
– Wiem, ale chcę.- szepnęła, wciąż obdarowując go intymnymi pieszczotami.- A teraz bądź cicho, bo tak szybko nie dam ci dziś spokoju..- zaśmiała się z figlarnym uśmiechem, znów obdarowując go pocałunkiem. Szybko jednak zjechała ustami w dół, wprost do jego brzucha, gdzie pozbawiwszy go bielizny, zajęła się składaniem pocałunków na jego podbrzuszu, każdy bliżej jego męskości.. aż w końcu poczuł jak jej usta oplatają się wokół jego członka, a po ciele rozchodzi się ciepło, na skórze od jej dotyku pojawiła się gęsia skórka… Z przymkniętymi oczami, oddawał się ruchom jej ust i dłoni, obdarowującym go najcudowniejszym masażem, jaki kobieta zafundować może mężczyźnie.. Po jego ciele spływać zaczęły zimne krople potu, a z gardła raz za razem wydobywał się cichy pomruk zadowolenia.. W końcu jednak, kiedy czuł, że niebezpiecznie zbliża się do finału, delikatnie złapał Hermionę za ramiona powodując, że ich twarze znów się zrównały.. W następnej chwili zaś, jednym ruchem przesunął się tak, że znów to on górował. Jeszcze raz spojrzał jej w oczy, jakby sprawdzając, czy na pewno tego chce..  
– Zrób to Draco..- szepnęła podniecona.- Zrób to, proszę..- jęczała, wbijając paznokcie w skórę na jego plecach. Nie musiała dłużej prosić. Lokując się wygodnie pomiędzy jej udami, jednym pewnym ruchem wszedł w nią powodując, że jej gardła wydarł się głośny jęk zadowolenia. Zaczął ruszać miednicą, powodując subtelne tarcie ich ciał, podczas, kiedy jego członek zagłębiał się i wysuwał z jej ciała, coraz szybciej i szybciej… Już po krótkiej chwili obydwoje stali na granicy najwyższego spełnienia, niemal nie mogąc złapać tchu.. Jękom nie było końca, aż w końcu kiedy tempo ich ciał i siła pchnięć blondyna zwiększyło się gwałtownie, Hermiona znów wygięła się w łuk i wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę, głośni krzyknęła jego imię.. Widząc szczyt przyjemności swojej kobiety, również Draco osiągnął finał, opadając zmęczony na poduszki z imieniem ukochanej błąkającym się na ustach…  
Nie raz jeszcze tej nocy, cichy dom i świecące za oknem gwiazdy były niemymi świadkami rozkoszy dwójki kochanków.  
Aż w końcu, kiedy nad koronami drzew w ogrodzie zaczęła pojawiać się szara łuna, zwiastująca bliskość świtu, opadli obok siebie po raz ostatni, zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni… Tak długo czekali na taką noc.. tak długo o niej marzyli, aż w końcu stała się ona słodką rzeczywistością.. Zasnęli uśmiechnięci, mocno wtuleni w swoje nagie ciała..  
CDN…


	16. Chapter 16

„Czy życie może być jeszcze wspanialsze?" myślała, kiedy zupełnie naga, przytulona do ciepłego, również nagiego ciała Dracona, otworzyła zaspane oczy. Słońce wisiało już wysoko ponad szumiącymi w ogrodzie drzewami.. „Zapewne dochodzi już południe" przeszło jej przez myśl, kiedy nachylała się, aby delikatnym pocałunkiem wybudzić ze snu swojego mężczyznę.. Draco uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym przeciągając się jak małe dziecko, spojrzał na Hermionę..  
– Dzień dobry.- uśmiechnęła się, całując go w policzek. Mężczyzna zagarnął ją mocno do siebie. Podobał mu się dotyk jej nagiego ciała na jego skórze.  
– A już myślałem, że to był sen.- przyznał, odgarniając z jej twarzy niesforny kosmyk.- Piękny sen.- uściślił.  
– No to witaj w klubie!- zaśmiała się, od czego na jej policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki.  
– Mmmmmrrrr, wyglądasz seksownie z samego rana, wiesz?- wymruczał, ocierając się ustami o jej policzek.- A już się bałem, że znowu mi uciekniesz, i nie będzie mi dane podziwiać twojego uroku…  
– Ucieknę?- zapytała zaskoczona.  
– No tak.. tak jak wtedy na Hawajach.- mówił, spoglądając jej głęboko w oczy, dłonią gładząc aksamitną skórę na jej plecach.  
– Wtedy na Hawajach za wszelką cenę starałam się wmówić sobie, że nie zaczynam się zakochiwać. Poza tym był jeszcze Ron..- tłumaczyła.  
– Wiem, wiem skarbie.. Zapomnijmy o tym.- zaproponował, namiętnie wpijając się w jej wargi. Kobieta zgodziła się na jego propozycję. Sama również nie chciała pamiętać ich rozstania, oraz tego co działo się później.. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz ciągle rozchodził się po jej ciele, kiedy myślała o tych wydarzeniach.. O mało nie straciła go wtedy na zawsze.. i to w imię czego? Toksycznej miłości, która od wielu już lat zatruwała jej życie. Ale to rozumiała dopiero teraz.. Leżeli jeszcze przez chwilę, wzajemnie obdarowując się pieszczotami. Ich nagie ciała ocierały się o siebie, a oni czuli się jak w niebie. Nagle jednak kobieta uświadomiła sobie, że ostatni raz jadła wczoraj przed południem, kiedy wspólnie z Igorem wybrali się na szybki lunch.. Pod wpływem tej myśli jej żołądek skręcił się mocno, a do uszu doszło ich głośne burczenie…  
– Hmmm, chyba czas na śniadanie.- zaśmiał się Draco, widząc jak Hermiona pali raka. – Nooo, a poza tym obiecałem ci przecież, że zaprezentuję moje zdolności kulinarne.  
– Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę…- zaśmiała się.- Tylko…Draco, gdzie są moje rzeczy?- zapytała, rozglądając się po pokoju.  
– Hmmmm- zastanowił się.- Pewna ich część jest zapewne porozrzucana w nieładzie na dole, stanik leży chyba w holu,- wyliczał- a majtki.. cóż..  
– Zginęły śmiercią tragiczną.- zaśmiała się na wspomnienie minionego wieczoru i cichego trzasku, z jakim cienka koronka została rozerwana na strzępy.  
– No właśnie. Ale od czego są czary… Nooo chyba, że wolisz, żebym pożyczył ci moje bokserki?- zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.  
– Nie, dziękuję.- odparła wstając z łóżka i rozglądając się za swoją okaleczoną bielizną. Draco przyglądał się jej nagiemu ciału, oświetlonemu jasnymi promieniami wpadającymi przez okno..  
– Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś piękna?- zapytał, widząc jak wciąga na siebie naprawione już figi. W odpowiedzi posłała mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.. W tym czasie on również wstał. Nago przeszedł obok łóżka, aby przytulić ukochaną…  
– Draco..- zaczęła, przygryzając wargi.- Ale poza majtkami, w twojej sypialni nie ma już nic z moich rzeczy.  
– Hmm, istotnie.- zgodził się, również rozglądając po pokoju. W końcu jednak podszedł do swojej szafy i wyciągnął z niej jedną ze swoich białych koszul.- Weź na razie to. Idąc do kuchni zapewne odnajdziemy resztę twojej garderoby.- Kobieta wzięła od niego ubranie i w trakcie, kiedy on zakładał na siebie świeżą bieliznę oraz jasne dżinsy, sama również odziała się. Koszula była na tyle długa, że z powodzeniem mogła udawać bardzo krótką sukienkę. Podwinęła rękawy i zapięła guziki. Wyglądała kusząco z wyeksponowanymi nogami, prześwitującymi przez biały materiał czarnymi majtkami, oraz roztrzepanymi włosami. „Ideał. MÓJ ideał" pomyślał z dumą Draco, mierząc ją wzrokiem.. Połowicznie ubrani wyszli w końcu z sypialni, kierując się do kuchni. Byli nieco zdziwieni, nie odnajdując w korytarzu jej stanika. Uznali jednak, że pewnie leży gdzieś indziej.. Głodne żołądki sprawiły, że przestali zwracać uwagę na poszukiwania. Ruszyli prosto do jasnego pomieszczenia tuż za salonem, gdzie Hermiona wskoczyła na blat, a Draco zabrał się za parzenie kawy. Gawędzili ze sobą wesoło w trakcie, kiedy kuszący zapach gorącego napoju zaczął rozchodzić się po kuchni, a kiedy aromatyczna kawa była już gotowa, Draco z pełną jej filiżanką podszedł do Hermiony. Kobieta przesunęła się na sam kant szafki tak, że nogami swobodnie objęła biodra ukochanego, dłońmi pieszcząc plecy.  
– To na co masz ochotę, o pani?- zapytał Draco, pozwalając sobie utonąć na chwilę w brązie jej spojrzenia..  
– Pomijając to, że na ciebie?- zapytała figlarnie, skradając mu całusa, potem długiego i kolejne, w końcu na dobre złączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku. Nie słyszeli nawet, kiedy w kuchni pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Diabeł przez chwilę stał oparty o framugę drzwi, spoglądając na najbardziej niezwykłą parę, jaką w życiu widział. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc jak Hermiona owinęła swoje nogi wokół bioder jego przyjaciela i jak dłońmi głaszcze jego lędźwie.. Nie specjalnie chciał im przeszkadzać, jednak wybór kuchni na poranne figlowanie, nie był specjalnie trafiony. W każdym razie na pewno nie, kiedy w domu był głodny niczym wilk Diabeł..  
– Yhymmm- odchrząknął cicho.- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale to chyba należy do ciebie Granger..- powiedział, wyciągając zza pleców jej czarny stanik, który znalazł nad ranem na korytarzu..  
– Diable!- wrzasnęła chowając się za plecami Dracona, który na dźwięk głosu przyjaciela odwrócił się gwałtownie, była zawstydzona, nie tylko znaleziskiem mężczyzny, ale również swoim wyglądem.  
– Stary..- jęknął rozpalony Draco.- Kiedy wróciłeś?  
– Sądząc po odgłosach dochodzących z twojej sypialni, śmiem twierdzić, że za wcześnie.- zaśmiał się brunet, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podchodząc do nich i sięgając po kubek z kawą.- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, ja tylko coś zjem i już mnie nie ma.- powiedział, z lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
– Bardzo śmieszne!- zironizowała Hermiona.- Dawaj to.- wrzasnęła, widząc że Zabini wciąż trzyma jej stanik.  
– Ależ proszę… i tak nie mój rozmiar.- zaśmiał się, podając jej bieliznę.- A tak swoją drogą, niezły gust Hermiono.- konspiracyjnie puścił do niej oczko.  
– No naprawdę, ale zabawne.- jęknęła zażenowana.- A teraz zamknij oczy, chcę iść się ubrać.- rozkazała, a ku jej zdziwieniu już w następnej sekundzie oczy Diabła istotnie były zamknięte. Cicho zeskoczyła z kuchennej szafki i ruszyła w stronę salonu, gdzie jak widziała wcześniej porozrzucane były jej ciuchy. Nie zauważyła, że kiedy wychodziła już z pomieszczenia Blaise otwarł oczy, taksując jej sylwetkę…  
– Jeśli chcesz żyć, radzę odwrócić wzrok.- warknął Draco, widząc jak spojrzenie jego przyjaciela zatrzymało się na biodrach Hermiony, zapewne podziwiając prześwitującą przez koszulę, czarną bieliznę.  
– Okey, okey… ale stary, chyba właśnie dotarło do mnie, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że jest zjawiskowa.- westchnął.  
– Jesteś zboczony Diable.- zawyrokował Draco, jednak już po chwili szeroko uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.  
– I pomyśleć, że zapomniałeś jak to było.- zadrwił brunet, za co dostał sójkę w bok.- A co do twojego pytania przyjacielu, to chyba miałbym ochotę na omleta.- dodał, widząc jak Draco otwiera lodówkę. Blondyn pokręcił głową, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. W sumie uznał, że pomysł Zabiniego nie jest wcale taki zły.. Chwilę potem podsmażał już na patelni szynkę i suszone pomidory. Drugą ręką mieszając ciasto jajeczne.  
Kiedy Hermiona odświeżona i ubrana w swoje ciuchy z powrotem pojawiła się w kuchni, po pomieszczeniu rozchodził się cudowny zapach włoskiego omleta, którego Draco kończył właśnie przygotowywać. Zabini zaś nakrywał stół dla trzech osób..  
– Witamy z powrotem.- zaśmiał się, widząc ją w drzwiach.- Pani pozwoli?- gestem dłoni zaprosił ją do zajęcia miejsca przy stole. Sam poszedł za jej przykładem zaraz po tym, jak zapełnił trzy wysokie szklanki świeżym sokiem z pomarańczy… Chwilę potem, przed każdym z nich pojawił się talerz z parującym omletem. Kobieta łapczywie rzuciła się na jedzenie. Była naprawdę głodna.. a Draco istotnie, potrafił świetnie gotować. Zachwycała się miękkością i lekkością, dobrze doprawionego ciasta. Dokładnie wyczuwała w posiłku, lekką nutę suszonych pomidorów i świeżej bazylii. Roztopiony na górze żółty ser, dodawał omletowi nieco pikanterii, a ona z ręką na sercu mogła przyznać, że w życiu nie jadła jeszcze niczego równie dobrego…  
Po śniadaniu, całą trójką siedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę przy stole, gawędząc wesoło i wspominając stare czasy, kiedy byli jeszcze wrogami. Hermiona i Draco opowiedzieli Diabłu o ich pierwszym spotkaniu na Hawajach, oraz pokrótce przybliżyli jak przebiegał ich pobyt na Maui. Zabini zaśmiewał się głośno z anegdoty o zakochanej w Malfoyu kapucynce, oraz pozorowanych lekcjach surfingu… Czas mijał im w miłej atmosferze, w końcu jednak Zabini musiał iść na jakieś dotyczące nowego kontraktu spotkanie, a oni zostali znów sami..  
– To co dziś robimy?- zapytał blondyn, kiedy wszystkie naczynia same zmyły się i osuszyły.  
– Pracujemy.- odparła, uświadamiając sobie, że ma dyżur popołudniowy.  
– Niekoniecznie.- powiedział Draco.- Booo tak się akurat składa, że kiedy ty brałaś prysznic, ja wysłałem w twoim imieniu prośbę o urlop.. Nooo i jakby ci to powiedzieć… masz dziś wolne.- zaśmiał się.  
– Ty przebiegła szujo.- zaśmiała się Hermiona, czochrając mu włosy. W duchu jednak cieszyła się z wolnego…  
– Wolę raczej określenie, typowy ślizgonie.- odparł, puszczając do niej oczko.- To jak? Co chcesz dziś robić?  
– No to może pokarz mi to miejsce.- zaproponowała.  
Stało się tak jak chciała. Draco najpierw oprowadził ją po domu, pokazując każdy pokój z osobna. Później natomiast, zabrał ją na długi spacer, po otaczających posiadłość terenach. Chodzili pomiędzy drzewami trzymając się za ręce i rozmawiając. A kiedy poczuli się zmęczeni usiedli na skraju jeziora, wystawiając twarze do słońca. Pogoda bowiem była idealna. Mimo tego, że kończył się już październik, słońce ciągle grzało mocno.  
A kiedy na dworze zaczęło się pomału ściemniać, postanowili wrócić do domu, aby przygotować kolację. Posiłek znów zjedli we troje, głośno się śmiejąc i jak to mieli w zwyczaju, przekomarzając się wesoło. Tą noc również spędzili razem.. Tak jak kilka kolejnych. Hermiona bowiem, nie ograniczyła się jedynie do jednego dnia urlopu…  
CDN…


	17. Chapter 17

Kilka dni dodatkowego urlopu, który Hermiona wzięła w pracy, minęło jak z bicza strzelił, a oni ciągle nie mieli dość. Nie znudziło im się wspólne układnie do snu, ani wspólne poranki. Nie mieli dosyć przepełnionych namiętnością nocy, oraz zjadanych wspólnie z Diabłem śniadań. Nie nudziły im się spacery po terenach wokół posiadłości i pobliskich lasach, ciągle nie byli nasyceni tą drugą osobą. W każdej bowiem rozmowie, w każdym słowie wypowiedzianym przez to drugie, cały czas odkrywali coś nowego. Nieuchronnie jednak nadszedł poniedziałek.. Czas kiedy obydwoje musieli wrócić do codzienności, dzień wcześniej pożegnali Diabła, który wrócił do Stanów, na kolejną niezwykle ważną sesję zdjęciową, do kolejnego niezwykle poczytnego magazynu, w ciuchach od kolejnego niezwykle sławnego projektanta. Żegnali się jednak z uśmiechem. Diabeł wyjeżdżał z Anglii, ze świadomością, że zostawia swojego przyjaciela szczęśliwego i pod dobrą, żeby nie powiedzieć najlepszą opieką…  
Ciężkie krople listopadowego deszczu, z hukiem obijały się o szyby, kiedy o 6.30, w ogromnej sypialni Dracona rozbrzmiał dźwięk budzika. Pogrążona w głębokim śnie para, niechętnie otworzyła zaspane oczy..  
– A może by tak jeszcze jeden dzień wolnego?- jęknął Draco, spoglądają w naznaczone deszczem okno.  
– Tak, a jutro będzie kolejny i kolejny..- westchnęła Hermiona, przeciągając się leniwie.- To może od razu zrezygnujmy z pracy?  
– A wiesz, to nie byłby taki głupi pomysł.- Draco zwrócił na nią swoje błękitne oczy.- Mam taki majątek, że z powodzeniem możemy do końca życia oddać się słodkiemu nic nie robieniu, a kapitał sam będzie zarabiał na nas i nasze dzieci.- kalkulował.  
– Tak, idealny plan.- przyznała ze śmiechem, całując go w policzek.- Jest tylko jedno „ale", kochanie. Ja lubię pracować.- dodała, pomału wychodząc spod pościeli.  
– Przecież mówiłaś, że nie kochasz medycyny.- przypomniał jej, kiedy rozwalony wygodnie w pościeli, wodził za nią wzrokiem, kiedy krzątała się po sypialni.  
– Bo nie kocham.- przyznała, zapinając stanik.- Ale to nie znaczy, że nie lubię.  
– Jak tam chcesz.- odpowiedział obojętnie, szeroko ziewając.- Ale ja robię sobie dzisiaj wolne.- westchnął, przekręcając się na drugi bok.  
– Oooo nie, mój panie!- zaśmiała się, ściągając z niego kołdrę.- Ruszaj ten swój zgrabny tyłek! Idziesz dziś do pracy.- śmiała się, szarpiąc jego dłoń. W końcu chcąc, nie chcąc musiał skapitulować. Półprzytomny usiadł na łóżku i mierząc kobietę rozżalonym spojrzeniem jęknął:  
– Jesteś potworem Hermiono Granger!  
– Jestem.- przyznała.- A wiesz co jest najfajniejsze?- zapytała, zapinając szarą koszulę.  
– Yyyyhhhyyyy?- wyraził zainteresowanie, znów potężnie ziewając i przecierając zaspane oczy.  
– Toooo, że jestem twoim potworem.- zaśmiała się, siadając mu na kolanach i całując delikatnie.- A teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem, paniczu Malfoy i idź umyć buźkę, poszukaj w szafie jakiegoś krawata, doprowadź swój wygląd, do odpowiadającego wyglądowi prezesa banku, a potem zejdź na dół na kawę.- wydała dyspozycje, po czym wstając z jego kolan założyła na nogi stojące w rogu wysokie, czarne kozaczki na szpilce. Bardzo gustowny i niezwykle kosztowny prezent od Dracona. Nie spoglądając już więcej w stronę nieszczęśliwego blondyna opuściła sypialnię, żeby zrobić kawę i coś na śniadanie. A kiedy po blisko dwóch kwadransach, Draco zjawił się w kuchni, ubrany w szykowny garnitur, odświeżony i pachnący niezwykle zmysłowymi perfumami, które Hermionę doprowadzały prawie do obłędu, śniadanie i kawa były już gotowe.  
Jedli w ciszy, przyglądając się kroplą deszczu spływającym po szybie w kuchennym oknie. Patrząc na taką pogodę Draco z całego serca zazdrościł Zabiniemu, który teraz jest już w swoim zalanym słońcem mieszkaniu w samym centrum słonecznego Miami.  
– O czym tak ciężko myślisz?- zagadnęła.  
– O szczęściu Zaba.- przyznał, a widząc jej zdezorientowaną minę, szybko wyjaśnił.- Spójrz za okno… co widzisz? Połowę listopada, szarość, deszcz i pluchę. A Diabeł? Wygrzewa się teraz pewnie na swoim tarasie wychodzącym wprost na Atlantyk, w pełnym słońcu gorącej Florydy. Ehh nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie.- westchnął. Hermiona zaśmiała się szczerze. A dla niego ten uśmiech był jak promień słońca rozświetlający szarówkę jesiennego dnia..  
Nie mogli już jednak pozwolić sobie na dłuższe celebrowanie swojej obecności. Wybiła 7.45, mieli więc po 15 minut na to, żeby pojawić się na swoich stanowiskach w pracy. Stojąc na ganku pożegnali się krótkim całusem, po czym każde z nich z głośnym hukiem telepotowało się do pracy.  
Kiedy przekroczyła próg swojego gabinetu nieco zdziwiła ją nieobecność Igora. Chłopak zjawiał się zwykle na długo przed nią. Czyży zachorował? To pytanie towarzyszyło jej, kiedy przebierała się w swój fartuch. Odpowiedź nadeszła jednak sama.. Na trzy minuty przed ósmą w drzwiach pojawił się zziajany Igor.  
– Co się stało?- zapytała spoglądając na niego- Zastępy piekielne cię gonią?  
– Bardzo śmieszne.- wysapał, łapiąc się za kolana, aby móc złapać oddech.- Już myślałem, że się spóźnię. Wiesz byliśmy wczoraj z Anią na kolacji i potem tak się jakoś zasiedzieliśmy..- próbował tłumaczyć.  
– Zasiedzieliście?- zapytała Hermiona, unosząc sugestywnie brew. W końcu ona też się zasiedziała u Dracona. Tak się zasiedziała, że aż musiała wziąć tydzień dodatkowego urlopu..- Ale zaraz, zaraz… jak Ania?- zapytała.- Nie masz chyba na myśli tej..  
– Tą samą.- wszedł jej w słowo z szerokim uśmiechem malującym się na twarzy.  
– Skubany.- zaśmiała się Hermiona.- Gratuluję.- dodała widząc, że z jej przyjaciela szczęście wręcz promieniuje.  
– Dzięki.- uśmiechnął się, klepiąc ją po ramieniu.- Mówiąc szczerze, to nie liczyłem, że coś takiego mnie spotka. Wiesz… myślałem, że będę już zawsze nieszczęśliwy, przyglądając się twojemu szczęściu, żyjąc ze świadomością, że twoje szczęście nigdy nie będzie naszym szczęściem.- mówił chaotycznie, jednak nie wątpił, że go zrozumie.  
– Ja..ja nie wiedziałam, że ty..- zaczęła zaskoczona.  
– Dajmy spokój temu.- zaproponował.- To już przeszłość. teraz ty masz tego swojego Dracona, z którym jesteś po przejściach niczym z brazylijskiej telenoweli, a ja mam Anię, która trafiła w do mojego życia, tak nieoczekiwanie, jak nieoczekiwanie uderza piorun i to w zupełnie jasny dzień.- zaśmiał się.  
Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań przyszedł jednak czas na rozpoczęcie obchodu, gdzie spotkali się z Marthą, która nie kryła radości na widok ich uśmiechniętych i szczęśliwych twarzy.. Dyżur mijał w miarę spokojnie. Nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego, pomijając kilka przypadków poparzeń podczas eksperymentów z eliksirami, z którymi jednak szybko potrafili dać sobie radę. Siedzieli więc wspólnie z Igorem w swoim gabinecie, popijając zieloną herbatę. Deszcz za oknem coraz bardziej przybierał na sile, a atmosfera była coraz bardziej senna. Niemal do tego stopnia, że młodym lekarzom nawet nie chciało się ze sobą rozmawiać. Siedzieli więc w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w wygrywany przez deszcz rytm. Nawet szpital wydawał się popaść w jakieś odrętwienie… W pewnym momencie jednak, drzwi ich gabinetu cicho skrzypnęły i pojawiła się w nich Martha..  
– O nieeee…- jęknął na jej widok Igor. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
– Co jest?- zapytała.  
– Jeszcze nie zauważyłaś?- zapytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Po czym odwrócił się do pielęgniarki- Jak cię uwielbiam Martho, to jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło ci się wejść tutaj w celach towarzyskich podczas dyżuru, więc jak przypuszczam i teraz masz jakieś zadanie, które odciągnie nas od błogiego lenistwa, co?- zagadnął.  
– Zgadza się panie doktorze.- uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.- Pominę jednak milczeniem kwestię leniuchowania na dyżurze.- zaśmiała się, puszczając do niego oczko.  
– Okey, co tam masz Martho?- zapytała Hermiona podchodząc do starszej kobiety.  
– Och nic wielkiego.- odpowiedziała, Hermionie zaś podpadło, że zrobiła to tak szybko.- Izba Nagłych Przyjęć przesłała pacjentkę do Magomedycznego Zespołu Pomocy Medycznej, do zrobienia tego waszego mugolskiego USG.- odpowiedziała.- Myślę, że nie musicie iść razem, Igor świetnie da sobie radę.- dodała szybko. Chłopak zaś już otwierał usta, aby zaprotestować, jednak napotkał znaczące spojrzenie pielęgniarki. A więc było to coś, od czego chciała odciągnąć Hermionę…  
– Jasne, nie ma sprawy! Uwinę się z tym raz, dwa.- zgodził się. Na ich nieszczęście Hermiona widziała jednak ich porozumiewawcze spojrzenia..  
– Okey! Co jest grane?- zapytała dobitnie.- Dlaczego chcesz mnie odciągnąć od tej sprawy?- dopytywała widząc, że pielęgniarka nie kwapi się z odpowiedzią.  
– Och, to nic takiego. Ja po prostu pomyślałam, że chciałabyś sobie odpocząć..- mówiła, ważąc każde słowo.  
– Odpocząć? Po urlopie?-zadrwiła Hermiona, coraz bardziej zirytowana.- O co chodzi?  
– No dobrze. Po prostu uważam, że nie powinnaś badać akurat TEJ pacjentki.- przyznała w końcu, pod naporem wzroku Hermiony.  
– A to niby dlaczego?- zapytała. Znów jednak odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza.- Daj mi tą kartę.- poleciła, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Marthy. Całej sytuacji z niemałym zaciekawieniem przyglądał się Igor… Pielęgniarka głośno westchnęła, po czym wolnym ruchem wyciągnęła w kierunku Hermiony rękę z kartą chorobową tajemniczej pacjentki. Młoda pani doktor nie wahając się ani sekundy, zamaszystym ruchem otworzyła szarą teczkę spoglądając na nazwisko. Napis na pierwszej stronie głosił:

 **PACJENT:**  
LEVANDER BROWN  
 **CHOROBA:**  
NIEZIDENTYFIKOWANA  
 **OBJAWY:  
** PROMIENIUJĄCY BÓL BRZUCHA, ZAWROTY GŁOWY,  
OSŁABIENIE, ROZDRAŻNIENIE,  
NADWRAŻLIWOŚĆ SMAKOWO-ZAPACHOWA,  
NADWRAŻLIWOŚĆ NA DOTYK.  
BRAK REAKCJI NA PODANE ELIKSIRY!  
 **ZALECENIA:**  
MUGOLSKIE USG* W CELU ZIDENTYFIKOWANIA CHOROBY.  
*PEŁNA DIAGNOSTYKA BRZUCHA  
EWENTUALNA OBSERWACJA MAGOMEDYCZNA.  
W RAZIE NIE ZIDENTYFIKOWANIA PRZYPADŁOŚCI  
PRZEZ BADANIE USG.  
 **DOKTOR:** **  
**GREGORY WILSON (INP)  
HERMIONA GRANGER/ IGOR KOWALEWSKI (MZPM)

Teraz już wiedziała dlaczego Martha nie chciała, żeby zajęła się tym przypadkiem. Ale nie z nią, nie z Hermioną Granger takie numery. Ona się nie schowa, wręcz przeciwnie to właśnie ona weźmie ten przypadek!  
– Brown jest moja.- zakomunikowała.- Może spokojnie oddać się leniuchowaniu.- dodała zwracając się do Igora.  
– O nie! Idę z tobą, o ile dobrze widzę, na karcie jest też moje nazwisko!- zaprotestował wiedząc, że choć w tej chwili Hermiona robi dobrą minę do złej gry, cała ta sytuacja jest dla niej zapewne bardzo ciężka.. Zwłaszcza, że on miał już pewne przypuszczenia, a znając Hermionę, wpadła na to jeszcze wcześniej…  
– Hermiono, nie sądzę żeby to był dobry pomysł…- Martha ciągle starała się odwieść ją od pomysłu padania Levander.  
– Okey, a o co chodzi teraz? Wiem już kto to, więc czemu mam jej nie zbadać, jestem lekarzem.- upierała się, pielęgniarka w odpowiedzi zagryzła jedynie wargę. Nagle w głowie Hermiony pojawiła się lampka..- ON jest z nią, prawda?- zapytała. Martha i Igor wymienili spojrzenia, po czym pielęgniarka kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Ot i tajemnica została rozwiązana. Hermiona zapinając guziki swojego kitla, raźnym krokiem wyszła z gabinetu.  
– Idź z nią.- szepnęła Martha.  
Igorowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. W kilku krokach dogonił przyjaciółkę, jeszcze zanim ta zdążyła dojść do gabinetu USG.  
– Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić.- szepnął jej do ucha, łapiąc za łokieć, kiedy stali już przed drzwiami.  
– Wiem, ale chcę.- powiedziała hardo, po czym odważnie nacisnęła na klamkę wchodząc do gabinetu.- Witam Państwa.- zawołała od progu.- Nazywam się doktor Granger, przeprowadzę badanie.- zakomunikowała sucho, podchodząc do aparatury, aby przygotować wszystko.- Panią poproszę o rozebranie się do bielizny, pani Brown. A pan musi przesiąść się tam, pod ścianę.- wydała odpowiednie rozporządzenia, zimno spoglądając w twarz Rona. Mężczyzna z kolei przyglądał jej się zszokowany. Wyglądała pięknie.. tak, tak jak kiedyś w szkole. Wyglądała jak to Hermiona, którą pokochał wiele lat temu, a którą gdzieś utracił podczas pogoni za ideałami…  
– Hermiono..- zaczął  
– Doktor Granger.-poprawiła go sucho, hardo spoglądając w jego oczy.- A teraz proszę pana o zajęcie miejsca pod ścianą.- zakomunikowała, a on chcąc, nie chcąc wykonał polecenie. Hermiona w tym czasie przygotowała monitory, a Levander spoglądając na nią niespokojnie, w końcu pozbyła się odzieży. Igor tymczasem widząc, że Hermiona dobrze sobie radzi zajął się wypisywaniem papierów.  
Kiedy pacjentka była już gotowa, Hermiona zimno zakomunikowała:  
– Proszę leżeć nieruchomo. Żel, który zaraz zaaplikuję jest zimny i może być to nieprzyjemne, jednak badanie jest bezbolesne. Czy zgadza się Pani na jego wykonanie?- zapytała służbowo. Levander spojrzała przerażona w kierunku Rona, jednak kiedy ten skinął twierdząco głową, wyraziła zgodę na badanie. Już po chwili Hermiona wodziła sondą USG po jej brzuchu, wyszukując nieprawidłowości. Nic jednak nie wyglądało na to, żeby kobieta miała być chora. Obszar badań schodził coraz niżej, aż nagle Hermionę oświeciło…  
– Kiedy ostatni raz miała pani miesiączkę?- zapytała zimno, mimo że krew się w niej gotowała.  
– Ja..ja.. nie pamiętam. Ale chyba jakieś 6 tygodni temu.- wystękała Levander. – Naprawdę nie wiem.. nie miałam czasu, żeby zwracać na to uwagę.- tłumaczyła.  
– Dobrze, proszę nieco opuścić bieliznę.- poleciła.  
Całej scenie przyglądał się Igor. A więc dopiero teraz to odkryła.. Chciał jej jakoś pomóc, tylko jak? Najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby nakierowanie jej myśli na Dracona..  
– Herm?- zaczął, kiedy wpadł na pewien pomysł  
– Yhym?- dała znak, że słucha, cały czas uważnie wpatrując się w migający monitor.  
– Nie powiedziałaś mi jeszcze jak było na urlopie.- zagadnął.  
– Och..o.. no wiesz, przyjemnie.- zaśmiała się, rozumiała co robił i była mu za to wdzięczna.- Można powiedzieć, że bardzo przyjemnie.- uściśliła.  
– Ale nie spędziłaś tego tygodnia w domu, prawda?- zagadnął niby niewinnie. Chciał żeby zaczęła jak najwięcej myśleć o blondynie.  
– Nie wiesz nie w swoim.. chociaż..- zastanowiła się.- Nie, byłam w domu. Tam też już jest mój dom.- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.- Wiesz jak to mówią, tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje.- Igor zaśmiał się szczerze. Wiedział, że na pewno mówi szczerze, ale celowo dobiera słowa tak, aby godziły w siedzącego przy ścianie Weasleya.- A skoro tak, to wiesz.. mój dom jest teraz bardziej tam, niż u mnie.- zaśmiała się. Ale nagle jej wzrok mocniej skupił się na monitorze. Podeszła bliżej, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć.. Tak bez wątpienia..  
– Co? Co jej jest?- zapytał Ron, który doskonale znał Hermionę, widział zatem, że coś wypatrzyła w tym telewizorku.  
– Tak! Co mi jest? Jestem chora?- dopytywała przestraszona Levander, spoglądając na Hermionę.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie! Jest Pani zdrowa pani Brown. Jednak będzie pani musiała teraz na siebie uważać.- odparła sucho.  
– Jak to dlaczego?- blondynka niczego nie rozumiała.  
– Cóż, wygląda na to, że jest pani w 8 tygodniu ciąży. Gratuluję.- powiedziała służbowo, choć serce krajał jej żal.. 8 tygodni temu, czyli mniej więcej w okresie, kiedy Ron tak usilnie starał się ją przeprosić…- Mój kolega wypisze pani odpowiednie eliksiry. Z mojej strony to już wszystko. Jeszcze raz gratulacje.- zakomunikowała, po czym hamując zbierające się pod powiekami łzy, wyszła z gabinetu. Na słabość pozwoliła sobie dopiero na korytarzu, gdzie słony potok spłynął po jej policzku..  
CDN…


	18. Chapter 18

Wychodząc na zimne, jesienne powietrze, czuła się już niemal spokojna. Minął pierwszy szok związany z wiadomością o rychłym ojcostwie jej niedoszłego męża, wciąż jednak pozostał żal.. Żal o to co jej zrobił, co chciał jej zrobić. Nie mogła nie rozpamiętywać tego, że jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, niemal na kolanach błagał ją o powrót, wciąż jednak będąc z Levander. Nie opanowała łzy, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że gdyby wtedy zgodziła się mu wybaczyć, że gdyby wróciła, to teraz usłyszałaby od niego o ciąży jego kochanki i jej świat znów ległby w gruzach..  
– Kochanie co się stało?- przez łzy, niemal dobiła do czekającego na nią Dracona.  
– Zawieź mnie do domu, proszę.- szepnęła, wsiadając do samochodu. Mężczyzna pojawił się w środku, po trzech sekundach, przypatrując jej się z troską.  
– Hermiona, ty płaczesz? Co się stało?- dopytywał, głaszcząc ją po policzku. Pod wpływem tego dotyku nowe łzy wypłynęły na jej policzki. Tym razem poczuła się winna swojemu irracjonalnemu zachowaniu. W końcu miała Dracona, była z nim szczęśliwa, a ona wpada w histerię, kiedy dowiaduje się, że kochanka jej byłego jest w ciąży.  
– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.- wyszeptała, strącając jego dłoń.- Zawieź mnie do domu, dobrze?  
– Oczywiście.- odparł, obserwując jak kobieta zwraca swoje zapłakane oczy na zamazaną deszczem boczną szybę.  
Jechali w ciszy, zmąconej jedynie dźwiękiem deszczu odbijającego się od samochodu. Co pewien czas Draco z niepokojem spoglądał na załamaną Hermionę. Nie rozumiał co mogło doprowadzić ją do aż takiego stanu. Wiedział jednak jedno, jeżeli przyczyną tych łez był jakiś człowiek, a nie sytuacja, to on już mu współczuł, jeżeli ten ktoś stanąłby na jego drodze…  
Z cichym chrzęstem opon na żwirowanym podjeździe, auto zatrzymało się pod niewielkim domkiem kobiety.  
– Dziękuję- szepnęła wysiadając.- I przepraszam.  
– Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać.- powiedział podchodząc do niej i składając delikatny pocałunek na jej czole.- Zostanę z tobą, chcesz?- zaproponował. Jej odpowiedzią był jedynie silniejszy uścisk i cichy szloch. Objęci ruszyli w kierunku wejścia…  
– Przebierz się, a ja zrobię herbaty.- zaproponował, kiedy przekroczyli próg. Hermiona bez słowa zgodziła się z jego propozycją, ruszając do swojej sypialni, gdzie przebrała się w powyciągany dres, po czym wróciła do salonu, gdzie usiadła na swojej kanapie, tępo spoglądając w rozpalony przez blondyna ogień, płonący w kominku.  
– Proszę.- usłyszała cichy szept, kiedy siadając obok niej podał jej kubek z parującą zieloną herbatą.- To może teraz powiedz mi co się stało.- zaproponował, obejmując ją. Znów poczuła się bezpiecznie, tak jakby w jego ramionach żadne smutki nie mogły jej dopaść. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, pozwalając sobie na chwilę utonąć w jego zapachu.  
– Hermiono? Martwię się.- wyszeptał całując ją w skroń.  
– Nie potrzebnie, nic mi nie jest.- powiedziała ciągle łamiącym się głosem.  
– Jeżeli te łzy to jest nic, to wierz mi, ale nie chcę wiedzieć czym w twoim odczuciu jest „coś".- powiedział delikatnie, ciągle mocno ją obejmując.  
– Och po prostu miałam koszmarny dzień w pracy.- wyznała.- Miałeś rację, trzeba było wziąć dzisiaj wolne.- zaszlochała  
– Ale co się stało?- dopytywał.  
– Och Draco!- zaszlochała głośniej, mocniej wtulając się w jego ramię.- Oni będą mieli dziecko! I to ja to odkryłam, ja ją badałam, ja im o tym powiedziałam!- wyrzucała z siebie słowa, tak jakby to one zatruwały ją od środka.  
– Poczekaj chwilę.- powiedział łagodnie.- Kto będzie miał dziecko, kogo badałaś?  
– Le-le-vande-er- zaszlochała, a on w mig wszystko pojął.  
– O Boże, słońce tak mi przykro.- szepnął, przytulając ją delikatnie.- Pieprzony skurczybyk z tego Weasleya.- warknął. Czuł, że gdyby teraz jakimś cudem Ron znalazłby się obok niego to, to spotkanie byłoby ostatnim w życiu tego parszywego rudzielca.. A on, Draco nawet nie użyłby różdżki, zatłukłby gada gołymi dłońmi!  
– Ale wiesz co jest najgorsze?- zapytał, cała we łzach- Co spowodowało, ten mój stan?  
– Nie kochanie, ale wyrzuć to z siebie.  
– W czasie, kiedy ona zaszła.. kiedy, kiedy zrobił jej to dziecko, usilnie starał się mnie przekonać do powrotu…- wyszeptała.- Draco, gdybym ja wtedy…- płakała  
– Ciiiii- głaskał ją po włosach.- Nie myśl o tym, nie warto. Weasley to palant, który nie potrafił docenić skarbu jaki miał u swojego boku. Nie warto wylewać na niego łez.- pocieszał ją. Jego pocieszenie jednak miało odwrotny skutek do tego zamierzonego, bo brunetka wpadła w jeszcze większą histerię.  
– A do tego teraz czuję się podle!- wychlipała.- Booo mam ciebie, a ty jesteś przy mnie cały czas, nawet teraz kiedy ryczę, bo mój były będzie ojcem… Czuję się podle bo cię ranię…- szlochała.  
– Hej, hej maleńka!- Draco podniósł jej głowę tak, że ich spojrzenia spotkały się.- Jestem Malfoyem, pamiętasz? Mnie nie tak łatwo jest zranić.- puścił do niej oczko, w odpowiedzi na które uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.- Noo widzisz, od razu lepiej!- pochwalił ją, całując delikatnie.- A teraz już nie płacz, bo czuję się podle..  
– Widzisz…- wyjęczała, znów zanosząc się płaczem.  
– Czuję się podle BO..- zaakcentował, nie pozwalając jej opuścić wzroku.- jestem bezradny na twoje łzy. Nie wiem jak mam ci pomóc, mimo że bardzo chcę. Niestety jedyne co teraz mi przychodzi na myśl, to pozbawienie Weaslaya, jego marnego życia i to w wyjątkowo okrutny sposób.. I przysięgam, że nawet nie dotknąłbym wtedy różdżki!- pomstował.  
– Och Draco!- przytuliła się do niego mocniej.- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła?  
– Hmm… pomyślmy…- udawał, że się zastanawia.- Powódź w mieszkaniu?- zaśmiał się, tak jak tylko on potrafił. Również ona, nieco już się uspokoiła. Łzy przestały kapać z jej oczu, a na ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
– Dziękuję, że jesteś.- szepnęła całując go w policzek.  
– Zawsze do usług.- zaśmiał się.- Nooo ale mam nadzieję, że awarię kurków mamy już za sobą, co?- zażartował, skradając jej całusa.  
– Chyba tak.- westchnęła.- Ale teraz muszę wyglądać koszmarnie.  
– Ty nigdy nie wyglądasz koszmarnie! Nawet z zapuchniętymi oczami, zaczerwienionym nosem i rozmazanym makijażem wyglądasz lepiej niż anioł.- zapewnił.  
– O Boże, jest aż tak źle?- jęknęła, łapiąc się za twarz.- Potrzebuję chusteczek i lusterka!- szepnęła chcąc wstawać.  
– Siedź, ja przyniosę. Powiedz mi tylko gdzie są.- zaproponował Draco.  
– W mojej szafce nocnej koło łóżka.- poinstruowała go. Nie czekając na nic więcej ruszył w stronę jej sypialni, gdzie natychmiast odnalazł rzeczoną szafkę. Niewiele myśląc otworzył drzwiczki. Lusterko rzuciło mu się w oczy niemal natychmiast, tylko gdzie są te cholerne chusteczki. Schylił się mocniej, żeby zajrzeć głębiej. Są! Z samego tyłu, na stosie jakichś zeszytów. Uśmiechnął się w duchu.. „Nawet tyle lat po szkole, trzyma przy łóżku zeszyty.. już zawsze będzie kujonicą" pomyślał. Jednak sięgając dłonią po zwilżane chusteczki do demakijażu, zupełnie niechcący trącił w zeszyty, stosik zachwiał się i kilka skoroszytów wypadło z szafki, lądując na podłodze. Jeden z nich w locie odwrócił się tak, że kiedy upadł, odkrył przed blondynem swoją treść. A raczej zawartość, taką jakiej nigdy by się nie spodziewał.. Każda karta z zeszytu była bowiem, nie zapisana, a zamalowana.. Na każdej stronie widniał skrupulatny obrazek jakiegoś stroju.. A to sukni, a to kostiumu, albo zupełnie nieformalnego stroju. Zaskoczony swoim odkryciem podniósł zeszyt i razem z chusteczkami i lusterkiem zabrał go ze sobą do pokoju, gdzie czekała na niego Hermiona.  
– Kochanie?- zaczął widząc, że kobieta nie zauważyła jego wejścia.  
– Yhym?- dała sygnał, że słucha.- Nie znalazłeś?- zapytała  
– Znalazłem.- odparł podając jej lusterko i chusteczki.- Ale nie tylko to o co prosiłaś. Co to jest?- zapytał, pokazując jej zeszyt z projektami.  
– Oddaj to- krzyknęła, jednak już w następnej chwili poprawiła się.- To, to nic takiego. Stare dzieje…- tłumaczyła zawstydzona, zarówno swoim zachowaniem, jak i jego odkryciem.  
– Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że projektujesz?- zapytał siadając obok niej.- I najważniejsze, czemu robisz to do szuflady?- mruknął przerzucając kartki w notesie.  
– Bo to nie jest nic ciekawego, ot taka stara pasja.- tłumaczyła.  
– Pasja w której jesteś cholernie dobra.- powiedział z uznaniem, przyglądając się projektowi szykownej, czarnej sukni wieczorowej.- A sądząc po ilości tych zeszytów w twojej szufladzie, to musisz ją kochać, co?  
– Kochałam.- odparła, odbierając mu zeszyt.- A nawet kiedyś wiązałam z tym swoje marzenia o przyszłości.- powiedziała.  
– To co się stało potem, że z tego zrezygnowałaś?- zapytał, wpatrując się w nią ciekawie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak bardzo zawstydziło ją to, że odkrył te rysunki…  
– Zaręczyłam się z Ronem.- odparła szczerze, a on zrozumiał wszystko.- Ron uważał, że projektowanie to dziecinada, a żona znanego polityka nie może zajmować się czymś tak nie poważnym jak to..  
– Boże, co za skurwiel.- warknął Draco.- A jest coś, czego ten palant w tobie nie zmienił, albo ci nie zabrał?- zapytał nieźle wyprowadzony z równowagi- Kolor włosów? Ron wolał blondynki, więc musiałaś się farbować. Pasja i marzenia? Dziecinada, musiałaś zrezygnować! I założę się jeszcze, że to przez niego poszłaś na medycynę, co?- jej odpowiedzią była cisza. Cisza jednak, bardziej wymowna niż milion słów..- On cię tyranizował!- warknął poirytowany.  
– Draco… ale on miał chyba rację..- szepnęła  
– Gówno miał, a nie rację, Hermiono! Spójrz tylko na te rysunki… masz ogromny talent, odrobina wiary i twoja linia odzieżowa zrobi furorę!- mówił z entuzjazmem.- A jak jeszcze zrobisz coś dla mężczyzn, to znam jednego modela, który chętnie podpisze z tobą kontrakt! Tylko uwierz w siebie i swój talent!- zachęcał ją.  
– Nie Draco!- powiedziała twardo.- Projektowanie to przeszłość. Jestem lekarzem i niech tak zostanie.- dodała odsyłając zeszyt z powrotem do szafki, tam gdzie jego miejsce.  
– Ale…- zaczął ponownie.  
– Powiedziałam nie! Temat skończony.- wtrąciła mu się w słowo.  
Chcąc nie chcąc musiał skapitulować. Nie byłby jednak Draco Malfoyem, gdyby w jego głowie nie zrodził się chytry plan, który zamierzał wcielić w życie przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji…  
Resztę wieczoru spędzili jednak, nie wspominając już ani o jej projektach, ani o Ronie.. Rozmawiali zwyczajnie, popijając czerwone słodkie wino z pięknych kryształowych kieliszków. Pod wpływem spędzanego wspólnie czasu, Hermionie na dobre wrócił humor, do tego stopnia, że myśl o Ronie nie sprawiała jej już bólu..  
Zasnęli późno, po raz pierwszy w jej sypialni, mocno wtuleni w sibie, a światło prześwitującego przez ciężkie chmury księżyca opierało się na ich uśpionych twarzach…  
CDN…


	19. Chapter 19

Kolejne dni mijały spokojnie. Hermiona pogodziła się już z ciążą Levander, do czego niemało przyczynił się Draco. Za każdym bowiem razem, kiedy jej myśli schodziły na bolesny temat, a w oczach zaczynały szklic się łzy, blondyn z rozbrajającą szczerością i typowym kpiarskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy twierdził, że zawsze przecież mogą postarać się o swojego malucha. Co dopiero byłoby szokiem, przede wszystkim dla rudego… Kobieta nie potrafiła wtedy wstrzymywać śmiechu, kiedy przed jej oczami pojawiał się obraz miny Rona, kiedy informowałaby go, że sprawcą jej powiększającego się brzucha jest nie kto inny, jak sam Draco Malfoy…  
Nie wracali już także do kwestii jej projektowania. Zeszyty, które odnalazł Draco tamtego feralnego wieczora znów leżały na swoim miejscu i jak myślała Hermiona nie naruszano ich zawartości. Nie wiedziała jednak, że owe myśli są tak samo błędne jak powiedzenie, że dwa i dwa to siedem… Draco bowiem, kiedy następnego dnia po tamtym pamiętnym wieczorze Hermiona wyszła do pracy, dogłębnie zapoznał się z ich treścią i jedynie upewnił się w przekonaniu, że jego ukochana ma nietuzinkowy talent, który za wszelką cenę chce zmarnować. On jednak nie byłby Malfoyem, gdyby nie postanowił się temu przeciwstawić. W tajemnicy przed ukochaną, kilkoma zręcznymi zaklęciami skopiował najciekawsze według niego projekty, które następnie schował głęboko w swoim osobistym gabinecie, gdzie czekały na odpowiedni moment.. Draco miał bowiem konkretny plan, jednak do jego wykonania potrzebna była mu pomoc Blaisa. A ten jak na złość od kilku tygodni milczał jak zaklęty…  
– Draco.. Draco, wstawaj.. ktoś chyba dobija się do drzwi..- zaspany głos Hermiony doszedł do jego świadomości, pewnego mroźnego, grudniowego poranka..  
– Śpij..- mruknął nie otwierając oczu.- Na pewno ci się wydaje.  
– Nie!- powiedziała głośniej.- Nie wydaje mi się! Ktoś dobija się do drzwi, więc może zszedłbyś łaskawie na dół i zobaczył kto to jest, o wielki gospodarzu tego domostwa!- upierała się szarpiąc jego ramię.  
– Kobieto jesteś nie możliwa!- jęknął otwierając w końcu oczy.- Jest…- sięgnął po leżący na stoliku nocnym zegarek, a kiedy spostrzegł, która jest godzina jęknął boleśnie.- ..jest SIÓDMA rano, w SOBOTĘ, w połowie GRUDNIA, świat jest zasypany ŚNIEGIEM!- wyliczał akcentując odpowiednie słowa.- Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś dostałby się TUTAJ, do TEGO domu w ŚRODKU lasu? W zimowy ŚWIT?- dopytywał, próbując znów zamknąć oczy.- Aaaa i jeszcze jedno… PO CO miałby to robić?  
– Nie wiem! Ale ewidentnie się dostał. I tak TUTAJ, w sam Środek lasu, poprzez ŚNIEG i tak.. w SOBOTĘ o SIÓDMEJ rano!- odpowiedziała przedrzeźniając jego słowa.- A teraz STOI pod drzwiami TEGO domu, od jakichś DZIESIĘCIU minut i próbuje się tutaj DOBIĆ!- dodała idealnie naśladując jego wypowiedź- Więc z łaski swojej IDŹ zobaczyć kto to i czego chce!- zakończyła tonem nie znającym sprzeciwu.  
– Jesteś potworem!- jęknął, dla świętego spokoju wstając jednak z łóżka i nakładając spodnie.  
– Tak, tak tą śpiewkę już znam.- zaśmiała się.- A teraz idź zobacz kto soi pod drzwiami i marznie!  
– Nikt tam nie stoi.- dodał pewnie.- To zapewne tylko wiatr. A ty jesteś przewrażliwiona..- jęczał znikając za drzwiami. Przez chwilę nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku, jednak już po chwili usłyszała dobiegające z dołu głosy..  
– No nareszcie stary! Wiesz jaki tam jest mróz? Już myślałem, że zamarznę..- usłyszała głęboki, dobrze sobie znany, męski głos. Niemal pisnęła z radości pod wpływem tego dźwięku.. Niewiele myśląc wyskoczyła z łóżka i nakładając na siebie jedynie leżącą w pobliżu koszulę Dracona, biegiem ruszyła na dół..  
– BLAISE!- krzyknęła rzucając się zmarzniętemu brunetowi na szyję. Zapomniała nawet o tym, że jest pół naga..  
– Ehemmm..- mruknął rozbawiony.- I ciebie też miło widzieć Granger.. Naprawdę.- zaśmiał się.- Ale nie musiałaś biec tak szybko, że aż potraciłaś ciuchy..  
– O MÓJ BOŻE!- jęknęła, nagle przypominając sobie w co jest ubrana.- O MÓJ BOŻE..- powtórzyła, biegiem ruszając na górę, żeby skompletować swój strój do końca. Towarzyszył jej przy tym głośny śmiech obydwu mężczyzn.  
– Ona się nigdy nie zmieni.- zaśmiał się Diabeł, spoglądając na schody, po których przed chwilą wbiegła.  
– No ja mam nadzieję.- dodał Draco uśmiechając się szeroko.- Chodź do kuchni, zrobię kawę.- zaproponował.- Mam do ciebie sprawę.- dodał ciszej, kiedy byli już w kuchni.- Dość delikatną..- kontynuował, cały czas spoglądając w kierunku drzwi..  
– Co jest?- zapytał zdezorientowany Diabeł, nie rozumiejąc zachowania przyjaciela.  
– To dotyczy Hermiony.- wyjaśnił szeptem.- Ale wiesz co, lepiej poczekam z tym, aż pójdzie do pracy..- uciął temat, obawiając się, że Hermiona nakryje go na spiskowaniu..  
– Chcesz się oświadczyć?- zapytał zaskoczony Diabeł.  
– NIE!- odpowiedział szybko.- To znaczy chcę, ale jeszcze nie teraz.. i nie martw się, nie poprosiłbym cię o kupno pierścionka. To będzie trochę bardziej skomplikowane.- zakończył.  
– Czekaj! Chcesz się jej oświadczyć?- na twarzy Zabiniego malował się głęboki szok. Niby Draco marzył o rodzinie, ale żeby od razu się oświadczać.. przecież bez ślubu też można żyć, przynajmniej on tak uważał.  
– Jezu, ale się przypiąłeś.- westchnął Draco, stawiając na stole kubki z gorącą kawą.- Chcę i nie wątpię, że ona to.. to ONA, wiesz ta jedyna i w ogóle, ale jeszcze jest chyba za wcześnie.. Z resztą Weasley tak miesza, że absolutnie nie udaje jej się o nim zapomnieć.- powiedział gorzko, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień nienawiści.  
– Jak to miesza?- dopytywał Diabeł- Wie, że jesteście razem?  
– Nieee, no skąd!- zaprzeczył Draco.- Ale to też jest rozmowa jak jej nie będzie. Wierz mi, najmniejsza wzmianka o tym rudym padalcu, a w jej oczach natychmiast szklą się łzy.- warknął ze złością.  
– W sensie, że dalej go kocha?- zdziwił się brunet.- Stary i ty się chcesz z nią żenić?  
– Nie kocha go pajacu! I daj już spokój temu małżeństwu, mówię.- wyjęczał, łapiąc się za głowę.- Opowiem ci wszystko jak pójdzie do pracy. A na razie mów ty.. na długo przyjechałeś?- zapytał, starając się zmienić temat jak najszybciej, bo jak mu się wydawało, słyszał już kroki Hermiony na schodach.  
– Nooo, na kilka dni. Jeśli mnie przygarniesz.. OOO UPS.. przygarniecie.- dodał widząc wchodzącą do kuchni, nieco zażenowaną Hermionę.  
– Co za pytanie Diable?!- zawołał Draco.- Prawda Hermiono?  
– Taaa, oczywiście.- odpowiedziała, ciągle zawstydzona.  
– Och już się tak nie czerwień jak piwonia na wiosnę, Granger. To powitanie było…hmmm.. całkiem miłe. Nie co dzień roznegliżowane kobiety rzucają mi się na szyję.- zaśmiał się, posyłając jej swój łobuzerski uśmiech.  
– No bardzo śmieszne.- warknęła.  
– A poza tym..- kontynuował, nie zwracając uwagi na jej zażenowanie.- Chyba jesteśmy kwita, ty też mnie widziałaś półnagiego… I na dodatek byłem nieprzytomny, więc kto wie co ty mi robiłaś..- żartował.  
– Gwałciłam cię, pajacu.. Wiesz?- zaśmiała się.  
– WIEDZIAŁEM! No nareszcie się przyznałaś! Tylko cholera, Malfoy teraz będzie zazdrosny..- udawał na zmianę ucieszonego i przerażonego. Hermiona i Draco wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem.- Dobra, a teraz poważnie, skończyło się rumakowanie i w ogóle… Diabeł będzie poważny!  
– Draco pisz do Proroka!- zawołała Hermiona.  
– Jezuuu zapomniałem już, że z wami tak wesoło.- przyznał Zabini, spoglądając w ich twarze.- Czyli stoimy na tym, że mogę się u was zatrzymać, tak? To fajnie. Przyjechałem na sesję do Londynu, na kilka dni. A potem wracam do Stanów, bo…. UWAGA… UWAGA…- krzyknął uśmiechnięty.- Diabełek podpisał nowy kontrakt!  
– I to jest powód do takiej ekscytacji?- zapytał Draco, sącząc swoją kawę.- Zabini, ty podpisujesz nowe kontrakty średnio dwa razy na miesiąc.  
– Tak, ale…- zaczął.- Ten jest zupełnie inny! Wyobraźcie sobie, że w połowie kwietnia zobaczycie Diabełka na dużym ekranie..- zawołał ucieszony.  
– Żartujesz?- krzyknęła Hermiona.- Zagrasz w filmie?  
– A jak! I to oczywiście główną rolę!- chwalił się, dumnie wypinając pierś.  
– Ty się tak stary nie napinaj, bo ci gumka w gaciach strzeli!- zażartował Draco.- Mów lepiej co to za film… Horrorek? A może sensacja, pełno gorących laseczek i ty… Mów..  
– No nieee stary, pudło.- odpowiedział.- To film o miłości. Dramat. Gram niegrzecznego chłopca, który pod wpływem umierającej dziewczyny zmienia się w ideał.. Tak wiesz, wyciskacz łez.. ale całkiem ciekawe story nie powiem.  
– Ahaaaa..- powiedział Draco, starając się opanować wybuch śmiechu. Jakoś nie umiał sobie wyobrazić swojego kumpla w łzawym filmie.  
– Nie śmiej się! Każdy jakoś zaczynał!- żachnął się Zabini.  
– Okey, okey. Przyjedziemy na premierę.- powiedział blondyn.  
– Zdecydowanie! To pewnie będzie piękna historia.- rozmarzyła się Hermiona.  
– Taaaa, a ja znów będę zmuszony naprawiać cieknące kurki..- westchnął Draco, który znał Hermione na tyle, żeby znać jej skłonność do wzruszania się na filmach.  
– Bardzo śmieszne!- klepnęła go w ramię.  
Potem rozmowa potoczyła się już sama. Zabini dużo opowiadał im o tym co robił po powrocie, a oni rewanżowali się streszczeniem swoich ostatnich tygodni, zręcznie jednak omijając tematy związane z Ronem i pasją Hermiony. A kiedy zegar wybił godzinę w pół do dziesiątej, Hermiona z głośnym westchnienie wstała od stołu, żeby ruszyć na dyżur..  
– Nie martw się maleńka, będę tu kiedy wrócisz.. A jak pozbędziemy się blondyna, to nawet pozwolę ci się znowu zgwałcić..- zażartował Zabini, kiedy Hermiona stwierdziła, że aż szkoda jej teraz wychodzić..  
– Wiesz… to świetny pomysł.. Myśl już jak go wykurzyć..- zaśmiała się, trzepocząc rzęsami..  
– Uuuuu zaleciało mi to Parkinson!- odparł się Zabini, krzywiąc się delikatnie. Hermiona głośno się roześmiała na wspomnienie szkolnych lat i umizgów Pansy w stronę Dracona.. Faktycznie, Pansy zawsze trzepotała rzęsami w podobny sposób. Nie było już jednak czasu na to, żeby wdawać się w dyskusje. Obdarowując mężczyzn całusami w policzki teleportowała się do pracy. Draco i Zabini w końcu zostali sami… Nadszedł czas na wprowadzenie w życie chytrego planu pana M. …  
CDN…


	20. Chapter 20

Zostali sami, wpatrując się w siebie w milczeniu. Draco nie wiedział dokładnie, jak ma zarysować przyjacielowi sytuację, a bardzo liczył na jego pomoc. Ba, cały jego plan opierał się głównie na Zabinim. To on miał wszystko załatwić, korzystając ze swoich dojść i znajomości… Minuty mijały, a on wciąż nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć Diabłu, żeby go przekonać..  
– No dobra stary!- westchnął Zabini, poirytowany panującą ciszą.- Będziemy tak siedzieć i gapić się w ściany, czy powiesz mi w końcu, co to za tajemnice?  
– Chodź do mojego gabinetu.- zaproponował.- Pogadamy przy czymś lepszym, niż kawa.- zaśmiał się, wstając od stołu. Zabini poszedł za jego przykładem, a już po chwili siedzili w wygodnych skórzanych fotelach w gabinecie blondyna, w dłoniach dzierżąc szklanki z Whiskey…- Od czego ja mam zacząć?- westchnął Draco, spoglądając do swojej szklanki.  
– Najlepiej od początku.- zaproponował Blaise, który był coraz bardziej zaciekawiony sprawą.  
– Wszystko zaczęło się od Weasleya.- zaczął Draco.- A w zasadzie od tego, że zrobił dziecko Brown, a Hermiona badając ją, odkryła ten jakże szczęśliwy fakt. Załamała się, bo jak się okazało, kiedy rudy zmajstrował sobie dzidziusia, był w trakcie usilnych próśb namówienia jej, żeby do niego wróciła.  
– Sukinsyn!- podsumował Diabeł. Był wściekły, takich rzeczy, to nawet on nie robi, a święty przecież nie jest…  
– Dokładnie!- zgodził się Draco.- Tym bardziej, że ona naprawdę mocno to przeżyła. Stary, gdybyś ty widział te łzy.. Ja nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Ale w końcu udało mi się ją rozweselić. No i wtedy wysłała mnie, żebym przyniósł z jej sypialni lusterko i jakieś chusteczki.. Poszedłem poszukać i…  
– I co? Potwór z szafy wyskoczył?- warknął Zabini.- Mówże człowieku, jakoś jaśniej, bo nie kumam. Okey, rozumiem…Weasley to tabu, ale o co chodzi z tą taje…  
– Daj mi dokończyć.- Draco wszedł mu w słowo. A kiedy Zabini zamilkł, opowiedział mu jak znalazł zeszyty z jej projektami. Streścił mu również całą rozmowę, jaką odbył wtedy na ten temat z ukochaną i opowiedział o jej stanowisku..- Ale znasz mnie..- zakończył.- Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym czegoś nie wymyślił. Wiesz, ona naprawdę marnuje talent, robiąc coś, co owszem lubi, ale nie kocha… Wpadłem na pewien pomysł, nooo ale do wcielenia go w życie jesteś mi potrzebny ty!  
– Ja?- zdziwił się brunet.- Dracze, ale co ja mogę pomóc?  
– Jesteś modelem. Masz dojścia do tego światka, chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyś mi ją pomógł jakoś wylansować. Wiem, że pewnie nie będzie łatwo, ale chodzi tylko o jakiś rozgłos.. Potem sam już wszystko załatwię. Osobiście zapewnię jej, finansowy start do tego świata, ale ty musisz otworzyć jej do niego drzwi.- mówił jak najęty, z pasją w oczach.  
– Wiesz…- zamyślił się Diabeł.- To by się nawet mogło udać, tylko jest podstawowy problem… Będę potrzebował tych projektów, a jak sam powiedziałeś, ona mi ich nie da.- podsumował, jednak widząc charakterystyczny uśmieszek na twarzy przyjaciela wiedział, że i o tym Draco pomyślał.. „Niesamowite, jak się wkręcił" zaśmiał się w duchu, widząc jak przyjaciel szuka czegoś w szufladach biurka. A już po chwili trzymał w dłoniach, kopie projektów Hermiony.- Orzesz ty w mordę jeża!- westchnął.- Stary, to jest genialne! Czemu ona to chowa do szuflady?- pytał, spoglądając na rysunki. W życiu nie widział, czegoś podobnego. Ta kobieta miała niesłychany talent..  
– Pytaj Weasley'a, Diable.- westchnął Draco, dolewając im Ognistej.- To jak? Pomożesz mi?- zapytał, nie ukrywając nadziei.  
– Z takim materiałem, stary… będą się o nią zabijać najlepsze marki!- zapewnił.- W życiu nie widziałem czegoś podobnego, w życiu! Robi coś męskiego? Bo dla jej ciuchów, z miejsca podpisuję długoletni kontrakt!  
– Na razie wylansujmy linię żeńską.- zaśmiał się Draco. Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Myślał, że będzie musiał użyć nie lada próśb i perswazji, a może nawet odwołać się do honorowej, przysługi przyjacielskiej, a tu proszę… Diabeł, aż się rwie do pomocy!- Masz już jakiś plan?- zapytał, widząc jak Diabeł marszczy brwi, co było u niego oznaką, że używa mózgu, do jakichś większych przemyśleń.  
– Mam.- odpowiedział z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem.- W marcu, w Nowym Yorku, organizowane są międzynarodowe Targi Mody. Wystawiają na nich zaróno najlepsi, jak i debiutanci. To dla tych drugich najlepsza droga do wysławienia swoich kolekcji i w ogóle marki. Nabór projektantów, co prawda już się skończył, ale tak się składa, że jedną z organizatorek imprezy jest moja wieloletnia znajoma. Pokażę jej te projekty. Nic nie obiecuję, ale… wydaje mi się, że są szanse i to spore.- wytłumaczył.- Ale wiesz, że Herm nas za to pozabija?- upewnił się.  
– Ją biorę na siebie.- zaśmiał się Draco. Nie miał wątpliwości, że będzie wściekła, ale wierzył w to, że jeśli postawi ją przed faktem dokonanym, to nie zmarnuje szansy…  
– Okey. W takim razie, będę próbował. Jak nie tą drogą, to jakąś inną, ale zapewniam cię, że o twojej…ehem…przyszłej żonie, będzie jeszcze głośno.  
– I oto mi chodziło.- zaśmiał się blondyn.- A teraz pozostaje mi jeszcze jedno.- westchnął, krzywiąc się delikatnie.  
– Co?- zapytał brunet. Myślał, że już wszystkiego się dowiedział, ale jak widać, to jeszcze nie koniec rewelacji.  
– Pamiętasz, jak przed wyjazdem na Hawaje, mówiłem ci, że szykujemy się do zaatakowania rynku amerykańskiego?- zapytał, a kiedy Diabeł potwierdził, że pamięta, kontynuował.- No więc udało się. Nasz bank wchodzi do USA, jest tylko jeden problem.. Ja mam nim, tam zarządzać. A to oznacza, że po nowym roku przenoszę się do Nowego Yorku. Na stałe… A ona, nic jeszcze nie wie. I mówiąc szczerze, kompletnie nie wiem, jak mam jej to powiedzieć…kompletnie!- westchnął opróżniając swój kieliszek.  
– No to, masz chłopie przerąbane.- zaśmiał się Zabini, klepiąc go po ramieniu.- Wymyślisz coś. A poza tym, wiesz… Byłoby nawet lepiej, gdyby ona mieszkała w Stanach, lepiej oczywiście dla jej kariery.  
– Tak, ale przekonaj ją do tego.- Draco spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela.  
– O nie stary… ja zajmuję się lansem, ty zajmujesz się Hermioną.- odpowiedział, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.  
Reszta popołudnia minęła im, na luźnych pogawędkach. Rozmawiali o filmie, w którym miał zagrać Diabeł, o jego roli, nowych projektach i kontraktach, oraz o planach Dracona, który już wkrótce, miał zająć niezwykle poważne stanowisko, z czego z jednej strony się cieszył, a z drugiej, tej związanej z Hermioną, niezwykle obawiał, nie wiedział, jak ukochana zareaguje na tą nowinę… Bał się, że nie będzie chciała wyjechać z nim… Czy jeśli powie nie, będzie potrafił zrezygnować z awansu? Nie znał na razie odpowiedzi na to pytanie i nie chciał zadręczać się, poszukiwaniem jej, we własnym sumieniu…  
– Hej! Jest tu ktoś?- w domu rozległ się dźwięczny kobiecy głos.  
– To już ta godzina?- zaskoczony Draco zerknął na zegarek. Tak się zagadali, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy minął czas.. Hermiona właśnie skończyła dyżur.- Cholera, chowaj projekty.- szepnął w kierunku Zabiniego, który ukrył rysunki, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otwarły się.- Tu jesteście!- zawołała Hermiona.- Cały dzień przegadaliście, przy Whiskey?- zaśmiała się, widząc dwie szklanki i niemal opróżnioną karafkę.  
– No wiesz..takie męskie pogaduchy.- zaśmiał się Diabeł.  
– Ehh, a to podobno kobiety są plotkarami.- zaśmiała się, siadając na kolanach Dracona.  
– I jak ci minął dzień?- zapytał calując ją w policzek.- Jakieś rewelacje?  
– Wyobraź sobie, że tak.- uśmiechnęła się.- Dostaliśmy zaproszenie na ślub.  
– A kto się żeni?- zapytał wyszukując w głowie potencjalnych znajomych, którzy mogliby stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu.  
– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam ci, że Igor spotyka się z naszą pacjentką?- zapytała, a on potwierdził, że pamięta.- Właśnie się jej oświadczył. Pobierają się na święta.- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Naprawdę cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy, niemal skakał, kiedy jej o tym rano mówił.  
– Tak szybko? Święta przecież, są za dwa tygodnie.- zdziwił się Draco.  
– No tak, ale powiedzmy, że Ania chce jeszcze szczupło wyglądać w sukience.- odpowiedziała, zakreślając dłońmi łuk nad brzuchem.  
– Aaaaa rozumiem.- zaśmiał się blondyn.- Czyli mają dodatkową motywację.  
– Można tak powiedzieć. Ale nie pobierają się tylko dlatego.- zastrzegła.- Oni naprawdę się kochają…  
– Eeeee, na pewno nie tak bardzo, jak my!- wymruczał, skradając jej pocałunek.  
– Ehem…- chrząknął Diabeł.- To ja może pójdę, zrobić coś na kolację.- zaśmiał się, co otrzeźwiło zakochaną parkę.  
– Myślę, że pójdziemy razem.- odpowiedziała Hermiona.- A w ogóle, to jestem na ciebie zła!- pogroziła mu palcem.  
– Na mnie? A to, dlaczego?- zdziwił się niczego nie rozumiejąc.  
– Miałeś go spławić!- szepnęła konspiracyjnie, wskazując głową na Dracona.  
– Aaaa, no tak! Draco, sorry.. ale… cóż… WYPAD z domu!- zaśmiał się, zerkając groźnie na przyjaciela.  
– Ja ci dam wypad!- odpowiedział równie roześmiany Draco.- Wiesz, że z tobą podzieliłbym się wszystkim, ale nią akurat nie!  
– Próbowałem…- westchnął w kierunku Hermiony, co spowodowało jej głośny śmiech, który niósł się po całym domu, kiedy wspólnie ruszyli do kuchni, aby przygotować jakąś kolację.  
Następne dni, minęły im równie wesoło. Rano wspólne śniadanie, a wieczorami butelka wina i długie godziny wesołych pogaduszek. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się równie szczęśliwa i zrelaksowana, co w obecności Diabła i Smoka… Śmiała się w duchu, przypominając sobie początki ich znajomości. Kto by pomyślał, że szalony bieg życia, doprowadzi do tego, że ci dwaj mężczyźni, staną się częścią jej życia, tak ważną, że miała wrażenie, jakby bez nich, jej świat miał się zawalić… Znów nie obyło się bez łez, kiedy nadszedł dzień pożegnania z Diabłem, zdziwiło ją jednak to, że przy odjeździe, szepnął jej do ucha, że zobaczą się szybciej, niż jej się wydaje.. Nie rozumiała tego, ale też nie zawracała sobie specjalnie głowy, dociekaniem o co mu chodziło. Przyjęła, że chodziło o premierę jego filmu, którą zaplanowano późną wiosną.. Bo o co innego, mogłoby mu chodzić.. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, okaże się w swoim czasie. Teraz natomiast najważniejsze były, zbliżające się święta, które miała spędzić razem z Draconem, oraz ślub jej największego przyjaciela. Ten grudzień, będzie obfitował w wiele zdarzeń…  
CDN… 


End file.
